Team ANGL
by Anonthewriter24
Summary: Alfie and Lenox Zane are starting their first year at Beacon. Alfie who is reserved compared to his wild brother is anxious about going to the school. However, he soon finds himself as a leader of a team and befriends Ruby Rose. Their friendship helps both of them grow as them embark on this adventure. Follows the main rwby timeline with some alterations. This is my 1st story.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Before

Alfie sat in the hospital bed, his head throbbed dully under the wrap of bandages.

"We need to get the boy somewhere she won't be able to get to him." He heard a man say his voice was so calm, "Somewhere no one will know what he is,"

"I'll try my best to find him a good home, Oz." A women said, he knew the voice, where had he heard it ?

"Argh," Alfie curled up on the bed, his head erupting in pain, there was blood everywhere, there was the women. She smiled as death reached for him. He clawed his hands at the bandages.

"Alfred," Someone called in alarm, grabbing for his slender arms.

"It hurts," He cried, "it hurts."

"Alfie," The women's voice said gently touching his hair, "breath, little one, just breath," Alfie gulped in a breath,

"You're safe," the women cloaked in white soothed. Alfie let his hands fell to his lap. He leaned into the women who hugged him.

"No one's going to hurt you," He hiccuped a sob.

He felt a a pulsing warmth against his chest. Alfie reached up and wrapped his hands around the small violet crystal pendant.

"Safe," He mumbled.

Now

"Stop," Alfie told his brother, Lenox, as he entered Alfie's bed room.

Lenox grinned, "I haven't even said anything yet." Alfie stood up from his place on the floor, where his suitcase was laid out before him. It was halfway packed with clothes and personal items.

"You're gonna pester me about if I've finished packing and how I'm feeling about starting at Beacon."

Lenox's grin widened, "I wasn't aware your semblance involved mind reading." Alfie gave him a bland look.

"Call it experience from being your brother for all these years."

"Well it saves me from having to ask," Lenox replied, "So?" He waited with an expectant look in his crimson eyes.

Alfie sighed, "I'm almost done packing and I'm perfectly fine otherwise." Lenox shook his head, taking a seat on the chair at Alfie's desk.

"You're not worried about anything?" Alfie scowled at him, running a hand through his dark blue hair.

"I'm fine," He repeated, "I'm just going to focus on becoming a hunter."

"Denying being nervous doesn't actually prevent you from being nervous," Lenox said cooly. Alfie frowned, turning away from his brother. He went to his window, looking up at the broken moon of Remnant.

"I'm not nervous," he muttered, "just anxious." Lenox stood up, giving Alfie a reassuring smile.

"Don't be," he said kindly, "This; going to Beacon, training to become hunters; is gonna be a great adventure. You and me and whoever we meet at Beacon." Alfie looked at Lenox and grinned slightly.

"Okay," he replied, "Now, get out of my room. I need to finish packing." Lenox grinned cheerfully, patting Alfie on the back.

"Got ya, Little Brother," he said. "Oh, and I'm borrowing your headphones," Lenox called behind him, grabbing Alfie's headphones off his desk. Alfie frowned, returning to his packing.

"Why do you need them?" he called after Lenox.

"I'm going for a walk," Lenox called back from the hall.

* * *

Lenox put on Alfie's headphones and let the music from them drown out the noises of the city. He, unlike his brother, felt nothing but giddy anticipation for their impending arrival at school. He wandered down the street, enjoying the warmth of the night. Yet, he wondered how he could cheer up his brother; somehow ease Alfie's nerves about going to Beacon. Lenox tapped his finger on his jeans as he went around [wandered about] the streets.

_I should probably get some extra dusts_, Lenox pondered as he took a turn toward Dust Till Dawn. When he heard a crashing sound faintly through his music, he snapped the music off and pulled the headphones down around his neck. Gunshots tore through the night air. Lenox ran down an alleyway, his heart beating with excitement. Lenox jumped up onto a dumpster, pulling himself onto the roof of a building. He glanced around, pulling out his twin swords. Lenox looked towards the dust shop, where he saw a group of suited men laying knocked on the street. The front window was busted out into pieces. Lenox scanned the rooftops for trouble when he saw a flash of red leap onto a nearby rooftop. He took a step forward seeing the caped girl facing a man in a white coat.

Ruby, he thought, his black hair getting ruffled as a bullhead emerged from beyond the building. He walked closer to get a better look at the man and recognized him as Roman Torchwick. Lenox's mind raced as he debated his next action. Should he rush in and help Ruby try to stop Torchwick or back down and call his boss to report this? Then, he saw the dust crystal fall to Ruby's feet. Torchwick raised his cane and fired, Lenox lurched forward.

"Ruby!" The dust exploded with a fiery bloom.

Lenox stopped, seeing another women standing before Ruby. A huntress, he could tell by her skill, Lenox took one last look at the scene, his heart thudding in his chest.

_Thank goodness, _he thought, imagining how pissed Yang would have been if he had allowed something to happen to her little sister. Lenox sheathed his swords not seeing any reason to interfere now. He turned taking a final look at the battle he caught the briefest of glances at the women in a red and gold dress. He stood there, a wolfish smile spreading across his face.

"Interesting," he whispered, jumping down to the alleyway and landing with a thud. He headed away as bystanders and officials hurried towards the scene.

"I should probably call Qrow," he said aloud as he headed for home.

* * *

Neely Wells sat on the balcony of the apartment she shared with her legal guardian. It was a relatively quiet night, aside from the sound of police sirens that had followed the battle at the dust shop. She has watched the scene from a safe distance until her guardian or, her older sister as she normally referred to her as, told her to return home. Neely now sat watching the city as it smoldered with activity. She wrung out her fingers as her nerves were feeling particularly restless at the moment.

"Worrying isn't very productive," a mechanical voice said behind her. Neely looked over her shoulder and was greeted by the mismatched eyes of her sister. She was holding up a scroll that spoke for her.

Neely sighed standing up.

"I'm aware of that," she said, strolling past her sister, back into the small apartment, "but starting tomorrow, I'll be in Beacon, remember?" She looked back at her sister.

_I know_ she signed at Neely, a skill she had promptly taught Neely after they had began living together,_ but you're good at fitting in, so there is no need to worry._

"Easy for you to say Neo," she replied sitting down on the arm of the couch, "You get to be a bodyguard for our mysterious boss, that you never talk about." It was a childish remark, Neely knew it, but Neo's all knowing smirk got under her skin sometimes. Which was the same one she gave to Neely at that moment.

_The less you know about our boss the better off you are_, Neo signed to her, walking over to where Neely sat.

_Trust me_. She placed a hand on Neely's shoulder and her eyes, one brown and the other one pink, looked into Neely's emerald ones, looking for anymore challenge to the orders Neely had been given.

"I got it," Neely said shortly sliding onto the couch, thinking of how little she knew of their boss. All she knew was that their alias was The Queen. "I won't mess this up," she added. Neo smiled knowingly at her, sitting down besides Neely.

_I know you won't_ she signed.

* * *

"You made a promise to take a break once you started Beacon," Qrow said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, but this changes things," Lenox insisted pacing around the living room of his mentor/partner's house, "Torchwick and this mystery woman who took on Glynda appearing in Vale," He went on, "I can't stop looking into this now."

Qrow leaned back in his chair, "I agree with you, Lenny," the older hunter said, "but Glynda and Ozpin are at Beacon, they'll notice if you're up to something." Lenox halted in his pacing.

"I'll be careful," he replied crossing his arms, "No one will notice, unless I want them to."

"Don't underestimate those two, Lenox," Qrow said with an amused smile, "Not to mention you'll be sharing a dorm with your peers and your future teammates."

Lenox sighed, "I'll work around it," he said, "something big is coming to Vale, Qrow," He met the boy's steady glaze, "If these people are in anyway related to what happened to Alfie, I need to find out."

Qrow sighed standing, "You're not budging from this?"

"Not a chance," Lenox said smiling.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be careful, no stupid or reckless stunts,"Qrow told him.

"I'll leave the stupid stunt to you," He said. Qrow chuckled.

"Good, I'm better at them," He replied, "but if you get caught, you have to accept the repercussions," Lenox nodded dropping his smile.

"I understand."

* * *

Alfie leaned against one of the windows of the airship that was taking Lenox and him, along with all the other new students, to Beacon. Lenox stood besides him going on about something. He nodded absently as a blond haired boy staggered past them looking pale.

"Alfred," Lenox said, practically right next to his ear.

"Why would you do that?" he yelled at his brother, taking a step away.

Lenox grinned, "You weren't paying attention, so I got bored."

"Child," Alfie muttered. Lenox leaned against the window looking amused with himself.

Then, the news feed talking about the white fang was interrupted by the imagine of a blonde haired women wearing glasses.

"Who's that?" Alfie asked.

"Glynda Goodwitch," Lenox said as the video did the same.

"Right," Alfie said, listening to the huntress speak about the Beacon. He crossed his arms to stop his hands from shaking with nerves. Lenox bumped his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry, little brother," Lenox reassured, "This is gonna be a great adventure." Alfie smiled as he and Lenox looked out the airship's window at Beacon.

"Yeah," Alfie agreed, smiling ever so slightly when he heard the yelp of a girl from the other part of the airship.

"See," Lenox said with a bright smile. Alfie just shook his head.

Thanks to NekrounRose for editing this story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Varied Beginnings

Chapter Two - Varied beginnings

Ruby Rose marveled up at Beacon with her older sister Yang. The excitement had finally overshadowed the anxiety she had been feeling.

"Wow" The said together

Ruby look around "Look at all these weapons" She geeked out over the bounty of weapons the students carried. "Their beautiful"

"Chill out little sister they're just weapons" Yang said.

"Just weapons," Ruby exclaimed "Their extensions of ourselves"

Yang crossed her arms "Well then aren't you content with yours" pointed out.

Ruby pouted taking her scythe gun Crescent Rose and unfolding it to full size.

"Of course, I love Crescent Rose she's mine but that doesn't mean that I can't admire other weapons" Ruby defended. Yang nodded uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah, but maybe you should focus more on making friends than looking at weapons" Yang suggested kindly. Ruby looked down feeling anxious again.

"Making friends is hard, plus I've got you" Yang got a slightly guilty look in her lilac eyes.

"About that I'm gonna go hang out with my friends" Yang said before taking off with a group of people. Ruby stood dazed for a moment before she put Crescent Rose back onto her belt, looking around desperately for a familiar face. When one boy caught her eye. He had dark blue hair, and walked with his shoulder slouched. He looked around with his eyes downcast. Like he was trying to avoid others gazes but he looked over towards Ruby. He had eyes that were the color of molten gold.

_So pretty_

Was the last thing she thought before colliding with a luggage cart. Ruby tumbled back onto the ground, "Aww" she groaned sitting up

"Watch where your going" A girl scolded standing over Ruby. She had a disapproving look in her pale eyes.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said instantly attempting to give the girl a piece of her scattered her luggage.

"Give me that" she said grabbing it, Ruby sank back.

_Great first day _she thought sadly

* * *

Alfie wanted to strangle Lenox, it took him one moment for Alfie to turn around before he vanished. Alfie now found himself wondering about the Beacon campus avoiding eye contact. Which is how he nearly bumped into a girl. Alfie looked up just in time, to see her. The world slowed around them giving Alfie the seconds to raise his hands. Stepping back as they both stumbled back to avoid the collation.

"Sorry" he muttered

"It's fine" The girl replied she had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alfie nodded happy to have not started his first day by being a klutz. "Are you new too" she asked.

"Yeah, I am" He replied quietly "Hey have you seen a guy with black hair, red eyes always smirking like jerk"

The girl thought for a second "Sorry, I don't think so, is he your friend?"

"No, my brother"

"Brother?" she repeated "your twin"

Alfie shook his head "No, adopted" he said turning away, "Well thanks anyways" Alfie added before hurrying off feeling a bit anxious.

_I'm gonna kill you Lenox. _

* * *

Yang hoped that Ruby was not too mad at her for throwing her to the wolves. However, she knew that it was the quickest way to aid her little sister in making friends.

"Took you less than ten minutes before ditching your little sister" An annoyingly familiar voice said behind Yang. She turned around smirking "Funny, I don't see Alfie anywhere" Yang shot back playfully.

"Touché, Xiao Long" Lenox Zane smiled, Yang punched his shoulder gently.

"Good to see you Lenny"

"You, too" Lenox replied chuckling

"I heard you stopped working with my uncle" Yang said, as they walked side by side.

Lenox shrugged "Qrow was broken hearted really, but I needed to take a few years break"

Yang raised an eyebrow "I don't think I seen Qrow broken hearted more than once"

Lenox grinned "Okay, you caught me but that doesn't lessen the point"

"Whatever makes you feel better" Yang teased "So does this mean your'll actually intending on being a half way decent student"

Lenox feigned insult "Are you implying I'm a bad student, unthinkable" he said with a winked "but honestly I'm gonna be good at least when it comes to actual grades and stuff"

"Then your still on for pranks and being a menace to those around you"

"Always" he agreed with a particularly wicked smile, his red eyes twinkling. Yang matched his smile with a mischievous one of her own.

"This is gonna be a fun year," Yang said

"Without a doubt"


	3. Chapter 3 - Chance encounter

Chapter Three - Chance Encounters

Alfie was still trying to figure out if he had heard an explosion as he searched for his flake of a brother. Though he had to give it to Lenox, he really knew how to dodge a person. Alfie skulked around the perimeter of the school. He was doing a bang up job of avoiding people when he spotted a pair of students talking. One was a younger girl dressed in red and black, her hair matched; black with red stripes and she wore a red cape. She was holding a impressive looking scythe weapon. Alfie marveled at the thing. It stirred up a need to call out to praise it. However, he controlled himself as he crept closer for whatever reason. The other student a boy with blond hair, who Alfie was sure was the boy who had barfed on the airship. Pulled out a broad sword a simple but old school weapon. He opened up a shield it was a handy contraption, however the boy was clumsy and it got away from him. It folded up and spun towards Alfie. He reflexively reacted, catching it. The blond hair boy sighed in relief,

"Thanks" he said as Alfie held the shield out for him. "Um..."

"Alfie," he supplied. Stepping back, he noticed the girl looking at him. She quickly looked down once she realized he noticed.

"I'm Jaune," the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Ruby," the girl piped up in a clear high voice and a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you," Alfie replied.

"So, are you a new student here too?" Jaune inquired.

"Yeah." The three fall into a awkward quiet.

"Sorry, I kind of suck at this whole small talk thing," Alfie said, breaking the silence he created. Ruby and Jaune grinned at him, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, me too," Ruby said. Alfie just nearly cracked a smile.

"Amazing weapon by the way," he said pointing at Crescent Rose. Ruby perked up at the compliment.

"Thanks, I made her myself."

"At Signal," Alfie guessed.

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed.

"You went to Signal too?" Jaune asked.

"Yes," Alfie confirmed, "I made these while I was there." He reached into his backpack pulling out two oddly shaped guns. They had short black barrels and slender handles. On either side of the barrels were semicircles that were dark blue like Alfie's hair. A metallic band ran down the middles of the semicircles.

"Nice," Jaune appraised.

"Just wait," Alfie said, clicking the gun's slim handles. The semi circles moved out connecting together into larger circles. The handle went up and connected in a straight line with the barrels. Becoming a handle for the circles and the metallic strips popped up. They were four sharp blades that encircled the blue metal but did not connect. Alfie spun them around once for effect.

"They are so cool," Ruby exclaimed, studying the intricate working of the weapons. Jaune nodded in agreement, feeling a little under armed with his old sword and shield.

"Thanks, I put a lot of work into them."

"What do you call them?" Ruby asked innocently. Alfie folded up the round blades returning them to his belt.

"I've never actually named them," he said.

"You never gave them a name?" she asked.

"I'm not really good at coming up with names," Alfie said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it normal for people to name their weapons?" Jaune asked them.

"Yep," the pair said together. Ruby smiled at Alfie who smiled just the tiniest bit at the girl.

* * *

Grendell Wolf was not one to blend into a crowd, or, more accurately, he was not able to blend in. There were three main reasons as to why he stood out. Two of them were his towering height and muscular frame. The fact that he was a faunus was the other reason, with pointy ears and sharp canines teeth. People tended to avoid him or glare at him in either wonder or disgust. So far in Beacon, he had seen more looks of wonder at his size then disgust. Gren looked up at the school that would be his home for the next few years. Where he'd be put into a team and have a partner. Gren strolled around the campus knowing he'd needed to get to the assembly but he kept up his relaxed pace. His older brother was always saying Gren was too calm about things, which Gren could never really argue. He would not have been able to as he felt a smaller body slam into his own.

"Sorry," Gren said. His hands shot out instinctively and caught the other person before they could fall.

"Does anyone around here watch where they are going?" a girl's voice complained. Gren let his hands fall away as he looked down to the girl. Another apology was on his lips as he realized who he was looking. Weiss Schnee looked up at Gren and saw his ears, she grimaced at him stepping away.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped, crossing her arms. Gren felt a faint smile crossed his face for no reason he could fathom.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention," he said politely, "I'll be more careful next time." Weiss eyed him suspiciously, trying to detect any malice in his words.

"Be sure to," Weiss said apparently finding none of the expected bitterness in him. "Not that I expect much from a faunus," she added marching away from him. Gren watched her, still trying to decide why he was, in fact, smiling at the Heiress. He shrugged and continued his walk but this time made sure to more aware of his surroundings. When he heard a pair of particularly loud voices coming near him as he neared the assembly.

"That is, by far, not the stupidest thing I've done," a boy said. Gren looked over to him, he had black hair and red eyes. A girl stood next to him with long blond hair and lilac eyes.

"You did break that guy's arm," she replied to him causally.

"True, but you broke my nose the first time we met so breaking that guy's arm was not that bad in hindsight," the black haired boy replied. His friend, the girl, laughed probably remembering the nose breaking. Gren wasn't sure if he should be worried by that or amused. Through as he followed them into the room, he realized there was not must he was sure about here at Beacon. Which did not bother Gren in the slightest.

* * *

"Then you're like a prodigy," Jaune marveled to Ruby as they walked along with Alfie toward the assembly room. Alfie had, luckily, checked out where they were suppose to go before running into the two, helping them avoid being lost as they wandered around.

"I guess so," Ruby said humbly. She had just told the two boys about how she had been advanced two years to come to Beacon early. They had gotten on the subject since Alfie had confirmed himself having been from Signal.

"You must be a pretty amazing fighter," Alfie said in that seriously earnest way of his. Ruby squared her shoulders, feeling less worried about her being younger than her peers. Alfie and Jaune were easy to talk to; Jaune in his quirky friendliness and Alfie with quiet kindness.

"Thanks, both of you," Ruby said skipping ahead, "Back to your nameless weapons."

"You are hung up on this," Alfie remarked gently.

"Yep," she said.

"Listen if you, either of you," Alfie said, addressing both of his new acquaintances, "can come up with a name for my weapons and it's good enough then I'll keep it."

"Sounds good," Jaune said with a nod. Ruby nodded enthusiastically at the boys.

"I promise you two won't regret it," Ruby promised. Alfie felt his chest warm as he watched the pure excitement in Ruby's silver eyes.

* * *

"I'm not seeing things, am I?" Lenox asked his voice laced with amusement, "'Cause that looks like my brother and your little sister."

"Unless were both imagining the same thing, then I doubt it," Yang confirmed smiling, amazed at the trio coming towards the assembly. Ruby had her back turned but Yang and Lenox knew the red cape anywhere. Smiling ever so faintly at her was Alfie.

"How did we not plan this?" Lenox asked.

"Because even we're not that talented," Yang answered, "Through clearly the 'throw our little siblings to the wolves' plan did work." Lenox nodded holding down laughter. Their siblings were also talking to a blond haired boy that, Yang realized, had barfed on her boots.

"Guess we really don't need to worry about them," Lenox said proudly.

"We were actually ever worried?" Yang said.

"No, but the point remains," he said, "Now I'm gonna go before Alfie starts believing there was some master plan here."

Yang hit his shoulder again. "See ya later Lenny," she said as he weaved through the crowd to intercept his brother.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Night Before

Chapter Four - A Speech and the Night Before

"So how is your first day going, Little Sister?" Yang asked as Ruby reached her after parting with Jaune and Alfie.

"You mean after you abandoned me" Ruby said crossing her arms, feeling a little annoyed at her big sister as she began to recall her day before she met up with the boys. "and I exploded?"

"Already had a meltdown, Ruby? Rough," Yang said apologetically. Ruby shook her head.

"No, I actually exploded," She exclaimed, "I got distracted by..." she faltered thinking about Alfie, "...someone and then I tripped into some girl's luggage and she started yelling at me," Ruby recalled giving Yang the cliff notes version of this debacle, "I just wanted her stop yelling at me," Ruby explained before.

"You!" Weiss yelled from behind her, Ruby jumped into Yang's arms.

"Oh no, it's happening again," she whined.

"You could have killed us," Weiss continued.

"You really did blow up," Yang said in deadpanned tone. Ruby let go and her older sister and tried to explain herself. Before Weiss held up a piece of paper and going into a long winded speech.

* * *

Lenox was just in earshot of the exchange and it made him grin. Alfie stood besides him leaning against the wall.

"How has your first day been going, Little Brother?" Lenox asked him.

"Not too bad," Alfie admitted, "and would you quit calling me that?"

"Not a chance," Lenox replied, still monitoring the other scene. Alfie noticed following his line of sight to the girls.

His eyes found Yang first "Hey isn't that," he began to ask when he noticed Ruby standing by her. "Ah."

"Finally noticed, eh?"

"Wait, Ruby is Yang's younger sister?" Alfie asked putting together how Ruby was the same age as Yang's sister.

"Yep," Lenox said gleefully, "I approve in your choice of friends."

Alfie tried to reply but a man's voice started speaking. The brothers looked up at the silver haired man at the microphone. Professor Goodwitch stood beside him. He stood with his hands behind his back. "Ozpin," Lenox muttered to himself.

"I won't bore you with a long speech," Ozpin said evenly, "You have come to study, to prepare yourselves for the future where you intend to protect others. To gain knowledge and hone your skills in order to do so. A noble thought to be sure. Dedicating your lives to protecting those around you. However, all I see before me today is children who have not yet realized their abilities. Wasted energy that none of you understand how to use properly." A mutter ran throughout the crowd, a collective disquiet at the Professor bluntness. Alfie felt something clench inside his chest. "Knowledge, the things you are taught, are indeed free and you will learn. However all of that can only take you all so far. Never forget that it's entirely up to you all to take the first steps." With that, Ozpin left the stage and Glynda took his place. Giving instructions on where the students should meet.

"That was some speech," Lenox noted, titling his head to the side. Alfie nodded, his hands clenched in the fabric of his jacket pockets.

"Ozpin is not what I expecting," he said softly.

Lenox patted him of the shoulder. "People rarely are Alfie," he said turning to go to the ballroom.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was settled into their places in the ballroom. Ruby lie on her sleeping bag writing a letter to her friends back in Signal. She was dressed in her pajamas, ready to call it a night after finishing. It had been a whirlwind of a first day. Yang laid down on her sleeping bag next to Ruby.

"It's great, this is like one giant sleepover," Yang said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I think dad wouldn't approve of all the boys," Ruby noted looking up from her letter.

"True, good things he's not here," Yang replied giving a flirty look to the boys. When she locked eyes with Lenox, he smirked before he stuck out his tongue at her. She made a face at him, making him smile. Before he got smacked in the arm by his brother.

"You and Lenox are so weird," Ruby noted Yang shrugged, "Is he still working for Uncle Qrow?"

"According to him, no," Yang said with another shrug. Ruby nodded wondering what her sister's friend did exactly with their uncle. Before she saw Alfie sitting beside his brother.

"Alfie is Lenox's brother," she asked, "but they aren't twins, right?"

"Yeah, Lenny told me that Alf is adopted," Yang said, "Interested in older men?" Ruby blushed looking down at the letter.

"That's not it," she said.

"Who are you writing to, Little Sis?" Yang inquired with with a big smile on her face.

"My friends back in Signal," she said, "It's weird not really knowing anyone here."

Yang gave her a sympathetic smile. "What about Jaune, his seems nice," she said.

"I guess. Weiss too but she's like a negative so they sorta of cancel out."

Yang laughed, "Ruby, people don't cancel each other out. Plus, you met Alfie too," She reassured, "You've got two friends and one enemy. Not a bad start."

Ruby nodded smiling slightly at the thought.

* * *

"Stop it," Alfie said smacking his brother's arm as he made faces at Yang.

Lenox chuckled. "No sense of humor," he told Alfie, who shook his head.

"Years of being your brother are the reason."

"That should have given you one," Lenox said "I don't know where you went wrong." Alfie sighed, he was dressed in his pajamas like the rest of the students. A thin grey hoodie and baggy black pants. Lenox wore a black t-shirt and a pair of red shorts.

Alfie leaned back looking up at the ceiling. he was still thinking of Professor Ozpin's speech. Something about it had stirred up something inside of Alfie.

"You're fixating," Lenox warned in a calm tone. Alfie looked at his brother, sighing.

"Yeah, I know." Lenox was about to say something when loud voices broke through the ballroom. Alfie and Lenox looked over to where Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and a girl Lenox was vaguely sure was named Blake were talking. Well, mostly Weiss yelling at Ruby.

"Never a dull moment with them around," Lenox said amused, Alfie grin a little laying back on his sleeping bag.

"Yeah," he said before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Lenox sat up on his sleeping bag. The room was quiet with the sound of the other sleeping students. He glanced over at his brother, who was fidgeting in his sleep. Lenox wanted to shake him awake from the nightmares. Instead he shoved his hands into his pockets and got to his feet. Lenox pulled on his sneakers and walked soundlessly out of the ballroom. He stepped into the crisp night air and looked at the campus that laid before him. Beacon Academy. It was more peaceful than he was expecting. It felt secure even. Lenox flexed his fingers wishing he had his swords. No place ever was as safe as it appeared. He'd learned that a long time ago. Lenox walked around campus, mapping it out in his mind. He looked for routes to easily sneak off campus. He reached a square near the main buildings of Beacon.

"Good evening, Lenox." He turned to find the silver haired headmaster of Beacon.

"Hello, Ozpin." Lenox greeted. Ozpin held out a mug for the boy. Lenox wasn't surprised by the man being prepared. Ozpin was always prepared. Lenox took it and was glad it was coco instead of coffee. He was wired enough as it was.

"Restless before you're first test?" The headmaster asked.

"More excited than nervous" Lenox said sipping his coco. It tasted delightful. Ozpin just nodded as he studied the starry sky.

"Are you nervous about what comes next." He said. Lenox tensed contemplating the sky as though it give him an answer.

"Can you withstand the weight of the burden your will bear," Ozpin asked in his calm tone, "Never truly being able to share it with those you care for."

Lenox thought back to years ago, when he stood by Qrow in the headmaster office. Being asked something very similar.

"I am" He said, "I promise that even if you and the others are unsure." Ozpin grinned ever so slightly.

"I've never believed you to be unfit to be in our inner circle, Lenox" He said "I only thought that you were young." Lenox slipped his drink nodding. "However, we all are young at some point and I see potential in you." Lenox allowed the most humble of smiles on his lips.

"Thank you, Professor." He hand the mug back to Ozpin. Lenox wavered good bye as he headed back to the ballroom.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bad Dream & Good Luck

Chapter Five - Bad Dreams &amp; Good Luck

_Before_

It was a dark night, one that was particularly warm. It helped to calm Alfie's four year old nerves, that and the hand that held his own.

"Sis, where are we going?" he asked his older sister who held his hand. She looked down at him with a comforting smile, the one she always used when he was scared.

"To mom and dad, remember silly?" she said to him, "They waiting for us." There was a note of uncertainty in her voice. Yet, Alfie nodded not catching it with his young mind. He just squeezed her hand which she did in return. Together they walked in the forest, the leaves fluttering with the night breeze. His sister lead the way as she held the flashlight in her other hand, lighting the path ahead. Alfie hated the darkness around them though; it made him shiver. However, he put on a brave face refusing to be scared in front of his sister.

"I think we're here," she said letting go of his hand to check the message their parents had sent them. Alfie looked around for his parents, desperately wanting to hear their voices. Instead, he heard a growl from somewhere.

"Sis," he cried, "Something is out there." His sister turned, stepping in front of him.

"Alfie stay here," she commanded scanning the area.

"But," he gripped her arm, she kneeled down smiling at him.

"I'll be right back," She promised ruffling his dark blue locks. "Promise."

His sister reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a pendant that glowed purple in the darkness.

"A good luck charm," she said slipping it over his head. Then she was gone walking into the darkness. Alfie could only see her outline from the flashlight's glow. Alfie took a hesitant step back, gripping the pendant. His foot hit something soft, Alfie looked down, not able to make it out. Then, he heard the scream and the crash.

"Sis!" he yelled, the flashlight beam shining on him. Alfie saw it too then, a massive grim looming over him. It's claws posed to strike. He screamed falling back. His hand hit something wet and warm. He looked back and saw the dead eyes staring back at him.

"Mommy," he whispered as the grim's claws came down on him.

Alfie woke in a cold sweat and jerked upright. His breathing was ragged and the thin fabric of his sweater stuck to his back and chest. Alfie took a deep but shaky breath, looking around the dark room. It was still full of the sleeping forms of his fellow first years. Lenox slept peacefully beside him.

"Just a dream," he told himself softly, though he knew that was a lie. Alfie reached for the chain around his neck. Tugging on it, he pulling the pendant out from under his sweater. It glowed a faint purple color in the lowlight of the room.

"Just a dream," Alfie repeated to himself before settling back onto his sleeping bag, his heart racing from the terrible memory.

* * *

Ruby awoke early that morning her body full of excitement and anxiety for the days trails. Yang was still soundly asleep next to her, as were most everyone in the room. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but Ruby crept off her sleeping bag and maneuvered around them, walking to the nearest balcony she found. It was a quiet morning. Ruby leaned on the railing, thinking about the test that was hours away. She did not doubt her abilities, they were what got her to Beacon a full two years before her peers. No, with Crescent Rose in her hands and her speed she was ready to take on any enemy. Ruby was so lost in thought she didn't hear someone crept up behind until .

"You're up early, Ruby."

Ruby jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning around, she found Alfie standing before her, a faint smile on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. Ruby shook her head.

"No, no, It's fine," she replied, "and you're up early too." Alfie got an oddly sad look in his golden eyes.

"Bad dream," he told her coming to stand beside her at the railing.

"Sorry."

"No, it was nothing," He said, "So how about you, up early cause you're nervous or excited ?"

"Both," Ruby answered honestly. Alfie nodded watching the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon. They made Alfie's golden eyes smolder like embers of a fire.

"Alfie, how come we never met before now?" Ruby blurted out. She looked away, her ears burning. However, Alfie didn't laugh or look embarrassed.

"I don't know," he said with a soft kind voice, making Ruby look at him, "Maybe it's because we were in different grades, or because Lenox and Yang only hung out together without us." Alfie looked thoughtfully at the horizon. "But we can get to know each other now," he suggested looking at her.

"Like friends?" she asked timidly. Alfie held his hand out, grinning warmly at her.

"Friends," he confirmed. Ruby smiled a little before taking his hand. They both let a little laugh before letting their hands fall away.

"I actually feel less nervous about fighting grimm than meeting new people," Ruby admitted, "Is that weird?"

"Not to me," Alfie said, "Fighting is easy; I know how to act to react to everything around me."

"With Crescent Rose in my hands I'm not scared of messing up," Ruby said smiling contently, "It's simpler."

"Yeah," Alfie agreed resting his arms on the railing, "Everything is easier."

They stayed quiet, watching the sunrise. The silence was comforting.

"We've got to form teams," Alfie thought aloud. Ruby rested her head in her hands.

"Don't remind me," she said mournfully.

Alfie looked at her with a cool gaze. "I think you'd make a great leader," he said.

Ruby looked up at him, looking for any sign of sarcasm or teasing, but found only earnestness in his eyes.

"Really?" she said, "I don't know if I'd be very good at it."

Alfie stood straight. "Guess we can only wait and see," he said glancing back into the room. He could tell people were stirring from their slumber. "Looks like it time to get ready," he thought.

"Good luck out there," Alfie said to Ruby. She nodded smiling at him

"You too, lets do our best."

Alfie smiled at her warmly, "See you out there, Ruby." He headed back into the room to wake up Lenox. Ruby stood there on the balcony for a moment longer watching Alfie vanish into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6 - Team Building

Chapter Six - Team Building

Alfie's mind was a buzz as he listened for the slightest sound of a grim. He spun his blades around restlessly itching for the moment when he could let them loose. He checked the dial in the middle of the cross shaped handle. That held a rotator of dusts, he flicked it until it rested on the red slot. However, Alfie was also worrying about the idea of forming a team. Ideally he wanted to be on Lenox's but Alfie had long since learned to not expect the best things to happen. He peered around the edge of a tree searching for grim or possibly teammates. One grim prowled around the area it's masked face turned away from him. Alfie gritted his teeth, battling between the urges either to run away or to attack. When he heard a branch snapped behind him, and the sound of a growl. Alfie allowed his aura to flow through his body his semblance activating. The world slowing as he turned to face the grim that was ready to strike at him. Alfie let time speed up and dodge easily out of the grim's reach. Transforming one blade into a gun firing a heated round into it's chest, dropping the grim. The other grim turned at the noise and came barreling towards Alfie. He kicked off the ground flying over the grim, firing at it as he did. However, this one did not fall easily like the other one. Alfie landed transforming he gun back, as the grim turned on him. He throw one of the blades at the grim that spun over it's head. The grim took the opening fangs bared at the blue haired boy. It leaped at him, Alfie rolled under it and his blade came back spinning towards the grim. It sliced cleanly through it's neck, and Alfie caught his blade. He inspected the two bodies that surround him now. Alfie let out a breath his heart racing as adrenaline pulsed through his veins.

_I hate Grim_ he thought wearily rolling his shoulders when he heard the sound of another Grim. Alfie turned around as the Grim rose from the brushes. It took a moment of slowing down the sight for him to see that the grim was already cut and bloody. Just before a blade protruded through it's chest. Alfie's shoulders sagged as it fell from the brushes to reveal a girl. She stood there two blades came out from metal bracelets ,with circles etched on the tops, around her wrists. She had emerald green eyes, short brown hair that curled around her ears and light hazel skin.

"Sorry it got away from me" The girl said and Alfie recognized the voice as that of the girl from yesterday. Recognition appeared in her emerald eyes at the same moment. "Ah, still looking for your brother are you ?" she asked with a playful gleam in her eye. Alfie averted his eyes and shook his head.

"No, not really" he answered "Already found him once"

"Glad to hear it" she answered flicking her wrists allowing the blades to retract into the bracelets. The girl stepped out of the brushes walking towards him, "I never got your name by the way" she said. Alfie recalled their first encounter yesterday and a brush crept up his face as he remembered how short he had been with you.

"Sorry about how I was before" he muttered nervously spinning his blades.

"You certainly weren't the friendliest person I met yesterday" she said thoughtfully, putting her hands on her hips "but don't sweat it, instead why don't we try introductions"

Alfie smiled sheepishly nodding his head.

"I'm Neely" she said smiling kindly at him

"Alfie" he replied "Nice to meet you"

"Pleasure to met you Alfie" Neely replied "You have any idea where this temple is ?"

Alfie shifted his blades back into guns "Not really but having two people working together should make it easier to find" he said in a tentative tone. Neely's grin widened

"Sounds good Partner" she said looking him in his eyes. Alfie nodded and they headed off to look for the temple and the relic.

* * *

Lenox stood on the limb of a tree as he watched the snake grim slither around on the forest floor towards him. The tips of Lenox'x swords dug into the bark of the branch as Lenox leaned his arms on their hilts. A playful grin on his lips as he ran through the ways of which he could deal with the grim. He decided his course of action as the grim got dangerously close to him.

_Reckless option for sure. _

Lenox yanked his blades up from the branch, "Let the game begin," he sang jumping off the branch as the snake lurched forward. Lenox parred it's fangs with his swords pushing off against them and twisting in the air. Until he landed on it's head and slid downy the it's neck. The grim's tail swung up trying to slam into him. Lenox ducked away from it kicking off the body and landing on the grass.

"That all you got" he taunted, the snake grim barreled toward him, Lenox leaped out it's attack. Slicing his blades into it's body, it twisted around tail nearly sweeping Lenox off his feet. However, the red eyed boy jumped and brought his swords down in a power slash cutting off a length of the tail. Grim howled it's fangs slamming into Lenox. He barely raised his swords in time to block them. Lenox focused his aura pouring it into his limbs. He slid back towards the tree line, his shoes digging into the ground.

"Come on" He muttered to himself digging his feet into the ground, a grin still on his face. Lenox's back hit the tree's trunk.

_Think_

He loosened the grip on his swords slipping away as the grim slammed into the tree trunk. Lenox's swords flying out from his grip,he rolled away from the snake driving to grab his nearest sword. As the grim was about to recover from the hit. Lenox raised his sword before noticing a form jumping down from the tree. Slamming into the Grim's head, their weapon digging into it's skull.

"Nice" Lenox exclaimed as the grim dropped and the figure rose up. It was boy a rather tall one, holding a spear in his hands. He looked at Lenox his dark eyes meeting Lenox's crimson ones.

"You alright ?" he asked in a gentler tone than Lenox had expected from the tall fierce looking boy.

"Still intact" Lenox said cheerfully, "Thanks for the save big guy"

"Good" The boy jumped off the grim's head walking straight backed towards him. Lenox looked up at him, his earlier comment not an under statement. He towered over Lenox, the boy must've been at least six feet tall. Not to mention his was all lean muscle and a composed face. His black hair was cut short letting Lenox notice the pointed ears and his dark eyes has diamond pupils.

_A Faunus _

"I'm Lenox" he said "and you ?"

"I'm Grendel" The faunus boy replied politely and Lenox say his fangs as he did "But Gren is fine"

"Nice to meet ya, Gren" Lenox said sheathing his swords, Gren nodded before casting a look at the corpse of the snake grim.

"You could've beaten it by yourself If you had been taking it seriously" Gren noted there was not hint of judgement in his calm voice. Lenox shrugged walking to retrieve his other sword.

"Where is the fun in that" looking back at the tall faunus boy. A smile spread over Gren's passive face

"You're an odd guy Lenox" he said, Lenox picked up his other swords.

"You don't say" Lenox said with a crocked smile.

* * *

Alfie and Neely marched through the forest hoping they were headed in the right direction of where the temple was. Neely halted tapping Alfie on the shoulder.

"Grim, three more of them about four meters to our right" she said, this had been the third time since they began walking that Neely had figured out where the grim were before Alfie could see or hear them.

"Fight or avoid ?" he asked hands resting on his guns handles.

"We avoided the last one," she pointed out flicking her wrists, her blades folding out from her bracelets.

"Battle it is" he said pulling out his guns and transforming them into the circular blades. Sure as Neely had predicted the Grim were waiting a little way ahead of them. The pair made quick work of the grim before moving on. Neely stretched her arms out before her once the fight was done.

"So many grim" she complained "and walking I thought going to Beacon would've been less of a pain"

"It is a combat school for becoming hunters and huntresses you know" Alfie said lightly, tucking his blades away on his belt.

"I know, I know" she grumbled "better keep going we have to be close by now"

Alfie nodded walking up next to his partner, "Say how do you always know where the grim are going to be" he asked "is it your semblance ?"

Neely looked over at him startled, her emerald eyes widening.

"Why do you ask" she said looking away,

Alfie shrugged "Just curious is all" he said

"Well then what's yours" she said crossly

"I can slow down my perception of things" he asked earnestly Neely turned back to Alfie her mouth hanging open a little. "I Just want to know my partners abilities so I can plan the best for how well we can work together" Alfie told her putting his hands inside his pockets. "That's all there is to it"

Neely shook her head, "I can create a field around about fifteen meters around myself and sense anyone or creature inside it and It's easy to tell grim from human because of the auras humans and faunus have" she said flashing a grin at him "and that's all there is to it"

Alfie grinned a little nodding "Fair enough" he said. Neely was about to turn to follow after him when she froze.

"Alfie something huge is coming our way" she said in a tense voice. "Run!" Alfie didn't much more motivation than the shuddered of the ground. As a massive Grim with white antlers and long lanky limbs speed toward them.

* * *

"You haven't said anything yet" Gren said as he and Lenox made their own way to the temple. Lenox had a fair idea of where it was from when they had been standing on the other cliff.

"About what" Lenox asked airily, Gren sighed

"Right" Lenox said snapping his fingers "Gren how in the world are you so damn tall ?"

"Lenox" Gren groaned

"Listen it does't matter to me if you're a faunus or not" he replied "I've met ones before and I didn't see the point in making a big deal out of it" Gren looked at his new partner, he shook his head resting his spear on his shoulders.

"Thanks" he said marching after Lenox.

"No problem" Lenox replied happily "Have to say this is a lot easier than I thought it be"

"Probaly because your strong" Gren made as a fact in his even tone, "Have you been fighting for a while now ?" he asked

"Yep, since I was ten worked with a full fledged Hunter named Qrow for a while to hunt grim and criminals" Lenox said cheerfully "It's been one hell of an adventure"

"What made you want to work with him, Qrow, I mean" Gren asked

"It was because of my dad and my brother," Lenox began when the pair felt the ground shake under them, Gren raised his spear and Lenox pulled his swords out a wild grin spreading over his face. When he saw the Grim's antlers crest over the tree line. His smile changed however, when he saw the two running from it.

"Alfie" he yelled seeing brother rushing towards.

"Lenox, behind you" Alfie called backed. Lenox and Gren spun around as two more smaller grim bared down on them.

"Oh shit" Lenox exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Team ANGL

Chapter Seven - Team ANGL

"Len, duck" Alfie yelled letting his blade go spinning straight towards his brother. Lenox dropped to the ground tugging Gren down with him. As Alfie's blade tore into the grim's neck. Lenox and Gren sprang up, Lenox stabbing the grim in the heart to finish it. Gren decapitating the other grim, as Alfie blade spun back into the blue haired boy hand. The four of them leaped into the brushes nimbly as the massive antlered grim stumped past them.

The group tumbled down a small hill hidden by the brush. Alfie righted himself, kneeling in the grass glancing to his brother.

"I see you found some fun little brother" Lenox said grinning excitedly at him, leaves struck in his unruly black hair.

"So you're Alfie's brother" Neely exclaimed brushing her dark shorts off. Lenox looked at her still grinning.

"I do believe introductions are in order" he said, Alfie felt a pang of annoyance at his brother calm attitude with a berserker grim roaming nearby. Yet,he bite down a retort knowing everything would flow better to just go with Lenox's actions.

"I'm Lenox" he introduced himself to Neely,

"I'm Neely" she said to Lenox and Gren.

"Gren" the faunus boy said to Neely and Alfie.

"Alfie," he said to Gren, "Now that we're all caught up. How about we figure out how to deal with that grim" Alfie said in a stern tone. Standing up he surveyed the tree line for he berserker grim. "We'll need to stop that thing before we get to the temple" glancing back at the others, who all nodded standing up besides him.

"It's not gonna be easy" Gren noted in his composed tone, "Berserker are fast and strong"

"Yeah, but we have the advantage in numbers" Alfie contemplated "We need to see how it attacks to best deal with it"

"Sounds good" Lenox said twisting his swords in his hands.

"Here is comes" Neely said her own blades at the ready. As the trees shuddered as the berserker grim roared towards the team. The four dispersed as it prowled towards them, swinging it's clawed hands at them. Gren just barely dodged them falling back to safety.

"Hey" Alfie yelled shooting the grim in the side, it brushed off the attack turing towards the boy. It leapt at him, Alfie slide under it, or rather tried as it raised it's hind legs preparing to stomp on Alfie. Neely rushed it slashing at it's legs, and letting Lenox throw himself under the berserker pushing him and Aflie out from the grim reach.

"You okay, little brother" Lenox asked, Alfie nodded his heart beating uncontrollably in chest. Alfie kicked his semblance into focus, watching the berserkers attack. Gren swung his spear at it, but the grim jumped back. Alfie's watched it's muscles tense as they hit the ground ready to spring at the Faunus boy.

"Gren, dodge," Alfie ordered, Gren hesitated for only an instance before rolling out of the grim's reach. However, it's antlers slammed into Gren's side. He grunted in pain but kept himself upright.

"Lenox that thing is too fast, we can't fight it head on" Alfie said transforming his blades. "We need to get away"

"Agreed," his brother said his grip tightening on his swords "We distract it, then retreat"

"Yeah, Neely, Gren, you hear that" Alfie shouted firing at the grim.

"Heard" Neely shouted back hurrying over, Gren nodded running over.

"Run on three"Alfie said turning to his brother, Lenox's swords pulsed with aura.

"Ready"

"One, Two," Alfie shifted preparing to run, "Three !"

Lenox slashed his swords down, just as Neely and Gren reached them. Two waves of energies roared from the swords, slamming into the grimm. Without waiting the four teenagers ran in the opposite direction. They stumbled as they raced through the trees. Alfie did not dare look back, as he hurried along, until he heard the sound of running water.

"River" He called out, slowing down his feet kicked up dirt and pebbles into the air. The others came to a halt besides him, all taking in a needed breath.

"Any ideas on how we are going to get around that thing" Neely asked glancing behind her.

"Besides run really fast to the temple" Lenox stated rubbing his shoulder. Gren took in a deep breath shaking his head. Alfie stared down at the rippling water of the river before him. Beneath the surface he could barely make out a white mask.

"There are aquatic grimm" he said absently.

"Of course there are" Neely said stepping up besides him "What about it"

"Grimm would avoid other grimes hunting areas right ?"

"Probably, what are you thinking Alfie ?' Neely asked, He looked up at his partner.

"I think I have a plan to stop that Berserker" Alfie said "Long enough for us to put it down" He turned to face his brother and the faunus boy. "But it's reckless" Lenox's eyes lit up

"What's the play little brother" Alfie took a breath

"The Berserker's speed and agility are the grimm's biggest strengths," He began "Getting it to stop is the key for us to get past it, this" He wavered towards the river, "Is how we do that,"

"The river is where the another's grimms territory is and once it sees that it will stop," Gren concluded,

"Yeah, once it arrives here one of us will attack it from above and another from below" he said balling his hands into fist at his sides "However, the other two to get the berserker here"

"Meaning two of us will need to be bait" Neely said bluntly, Alfie nodded tensely,

"I can be one of them"

"No" Gren said gently "We need two people who work in sync with each other to attack the Berserker once we lure it here" He looked over to Lenox, "That's clearly the two of you." The Zane brothers looked at each other. Lenox nodded with a faint grin on his lips. Alfie sighed.

"Okay, but be careful" He said,

"Don't worry" Neely said bumping Alfie's shoulder with her own. "We're a hunter and huntress in training, tangling with grimms is just a part of the job" She flashed him a confident smile. Gren nodded in agreement, Alfie gave them both a stiff nod.

"Okay, then let's do this"

* * *

Alfie sat on a sturdy old branch that hung over the riverbank. He fidgeted with his circular blades, listening intently for the sound of the grimm's thundering steps and his new allies.

"Chill out, Alfie" Lenox called up, from his place at the tree's base. Where he leaned against it with his sword hanging loosely from his hands.

"Worrying keeps me focused" Alfie replied

"Gren and Neely are capable fighters," Lenox said "They wouldn't be here if they weren't"

"That doesn't mean that they can't be hurt when chasing a damn Berserker" He snapped at his brother, Lenox sighed quietly.

"They chose to go along with this plan," He told Alfie "If they get hurt it's not your fault"

"It was _my plan, _Lenox" Alfie replied

"Danger is apart of the job, like Neely said, doesn't matter whose plan it was" Lenox said "So stop worrying little brother, we've got a Grimm to beat and a relic to find"

"I know that" Alfie said closing his eyes.

* * *

"Never thought we'd be grimm bait" Neely said as she and Gren tore through the the forest with the Berserker on their heels.

"Agreed" Gren shouted back more than a little surprised at the ease that Neely kept up with him despite, her small stature.

"Say why did you go along with this plan" he asked, Neely laughed, looking up at him.

"You're asking me this now ?" Gren grinned leaping over a bush.

"Just trying to keep my mind off the grimm chasing us"

"I'm not sure" she said "I ran into Alfie yesterday, he didn't look me in the eyes and barely said anything before he ran off"

"Not a very good first impression" Gren replied.

"Definitely, but then I saw him fighting a group of grimm and talked to him more," Neely said "I don't know why, but there was something intriguing about him, and he is my partner now so I'm going to trust him"

Gren nodded he thought about Lenox and his strange, mischievous, and brilliant smile.

"I think I get that" he told Neely, "Oh" his ears twitched "We're almost there" he shouted.

"Ready to jump, big guy" Neely asked, Gren could see the river sparkling past the tree line.

"Yeah,"

* * *

Alfie heard the rumblings from the forest, and the faint sound yelling.

"Lenox" he called standing up on the branch. Lenox crouched in the bushes, getting ready as Gren and Neely broke through the tree line. They leapt over the river the grimm that hid beneath the water surfaced as they did. The Berserker that followed them, halted in it's tracks as the other grim appeared.

"Now!" Alfie yelled jumping off the branch slashing his blades into the grimm's neck, at the same moment, Lenox attacked it from the ground. Their blades together cut cleanly through the Berserker's neck. Meanwhile, Gren pulled his spear free, from his belt. Slashing at the aquatic grim. It reared back vanishing back into the river. Neely and Gren crashed onto the opposite riverbank. Alfie landing on the ground standing up on his shaky legs.

"We did it" he whispered "Neely, Gren are you two okay ?" he called louder. Neely sat on the other side of the river with Gren.

"We're good" She said giving him a thumbs up. Alfie smiled in relief, before Lenox tackled him into a hug.

"We did it!" Lenox shouted happily echoing Alfie's own sentiment. Alfie pushed him off but still smiled.

"Still need to find that relic though" he said,

"Yep," Lenox agreed, "Let's go" without warning him jumped over the river, landing next to Gren. "You coming Alfie"

Alfie looked at the three of them standing there waiting for him to join them. He hooked his blades onto his belt, smiling earnestly. As he leaped over the river to join his team.

* * *

"Look, I think that is it" Lenox called as they reached a temple looking place built into the side of a cliff. There was a ring of pillars most were empty but some held a large chess piece on them. "We must be one of the last teams to find this"

"That must be the relic then," Alfie said marching over to one of the pillars with a chess piece. He picked up a black pawn looking into the dark surface.

"Now we've got to go back" Neely moaned, Alfie nodded when he heard the sound of gunfire in the distance.

"Other students" he said glancing at the others, who nodded with warily back. Alfie sighed, "Come on, let's go see what going on"

"Back to the grind" Lenox commented as he and the other hurried up the cliffs. It took a good few minutes of running to reach the top of a cliff over looking a broken down temple. Alfie came up besides Lenox as a red figure landed gracefully onto a cliff across the way. The headless form of a nevermore falling into the chasm below. Red rose petals swirled around the figure. Alfie clenched his chest his heart fluttering at the sight of Ruby Rose.

"Ruby really is something isn't she" Lenox said

"Yeah without a doubt" Alfie said smiling a little.

* * *

"Alfred Zane. Neely Wells. Grendell Wolf. Lenox Zane." The four young hunters and huntress in training stood on the stage together. Alfie tried to keep his breathing even as Ozpin presented them to the crowd. "The four of you retrieved the black pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ANGL. Led by...Alfred Zane" Alfie blinked once looking over to the headmaster, who gave him a smile and nod.

"Good job, Alf" Lenox said punching his brother in the shoulder playfully.

"Congrats, partner" Neely told him with a smile, and Gren smiled and nodded at him. Alfie let himself smile as they walked off stage towards the crowd. The last team walking onto it. Alfie looked over his shoulder at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at him as Ozpin read off their names and named the young silver eyed girl, leader of team RWBY. After the last team was named the students got their class schedule and room assignments.

"I'm so proud of you, little brother" Lenox said shaking Alfie shoulders back and forth as they walked out into the quad towards the dorms.

"Knock it off, Len" Alfie said grinning ever so slightly.

"Why do you call Alfie your little brother if you're both the same age" Neely asked, Lenox looked over to her.

"Cause, I'm always looking after this one" Lenox said letting of Alfie's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'd be lost without you," Alfie replied this earned a round of laughter from his new team. "Come on we'd better go and get settled in the dorms"

"Though first we need to properly congratulates Alfie on being our leader" Lenox interjected who walked over to his partner.

"What do you mean" Alfie questioned stopping on the grass and looking back at his brother and Gren. Lenox crossed his arms smiling at his brother.

"Gren, I think we need three cheers for Alfred" Gren smiled apologetically at Aflie.

"I'm sorry in advance" He told his new leader

"Why-" Alfie began as Gren hefted Alfie up onto his massive shoulders.

"Three cheers for team ANGL and our leader Alfie" Gren cheered happily. Neely clapped her hands giggling.

"Cheers to a awesome year," Lenox called.

"Gren put me down" Alfie ordered his face going bright red.

"Sorry, no can do until we're at the dorms" Gren announced, Alfie groaned bowing his head.

"As your leader, I order you to put me down" Alfie pleaded, "Please"

Gren looked back at Lenox and Neely, "What do you think"

Neely and Lenox grinned at each other, "Okay," Lenox replied, and Alfie jumped down as Gren picked him back up to set him down.

"You guys are evil" He muttered as they reached the dorm, Lenox ruffled Alfie's blue hair.

"Like I said, This is going to be a great year" Lenox said.


	8. Chapter 8 - Beacon Days

Chapter Eight - Beacon Days

"All Settled" Alfie said tiredly before falling back onto his bed. Team ANGL had moved into their dorm room. It was beginning to get late into the night as they changed into their pajamas.

"First night as a team then, huh" Lenox said leaning back on the headboard of his bed that was across from Alfie's bed.

"Time for team bonding, Lenox" Neely teased sitting with her legs crossed on her bed, Lenox smirked at her. However, it Gren who replied.

"You're saying bering chased by a Berserker wasn't a good bonding experience" He said with a slight grin.

"Bit extreme as bonding experiences go" Neely giggled,

"Wouldn't be a bad thing to get to know each other" Alfie said sitting up on his bed, he still felt dazed from being named leader.

"How about we start with the Zane brothers then" Neely prompted. The brother exchanged a look before nodding.

"Fire away" Lenox said airily "Be warned though that we had quite the interesting childhood"

"Yeah, a childhood with him was taxing to say the least" Alfie added with a fair amount of affection in his voice.

"How long have you two lived together" Gren asked his long legs stretched out before him.

"Since we were four years old" Alfie answered

"Dad brought Alf home one day and told me that I had a new little brother" Lenox recalled with a smile.

"Funny, I don't remember dad ever saying I was your little brother" Alfie shot back.

"Really, I think I have the better memory of the two of us" He said "And we both know I'm clearly the more mature of us"

"Child" Alfie scoffed, Neely and Gren laughed at the brothers bickering.

"Not to be a downer but what happened" Neely asked

"That got me to be adopted" Alfie said softly "My parents and older sister died in an accident, luckily our dad decided he wanted to adopt me"

"Best thing Dad ever did" Lenox said proudly. Alfie smiled his face turning a little red.

"Where are you two from ?" Gren asked

"Vale, but we grew up on an island called Patch before we moved to the main land for our Dad's work" Lenox answered. "Now's it's your guys turn" He said pointing at Neely and Gren.

"Where did you guys grow up ?"

"Originally I'm from Mistral" Gren told them "But my family moved around a lot when I was younger, we lived in Atlas for a little but ended up in Vacou for a while before settling here Vale"

Lenox whispered impressed "You got to see ever kingdom"

"What made you move around so much ?" Alfie inquired

"It was because my father was a member of the White Fang" Gren said simply, The rest of his team looked at with wide eyes. He looked up meeting Lenox's gaze first.

"I take it that was back when they peaceful before they went all terrorists on us" Lenox said nonchalantly.

"That how you respond to that statement" Gren exclaimed with a stunned grin. Lenox gave his partner a big grin.

"I like to be accurate in my estimations of things"

"Meaning he is a history buff" Alfie said resting his head on his hands. "Must've been interesting to be apart of that"

Gren nodded "It had it's moments, my dad left after they turned violent"

"What is your family up to now" Neely asked curiously,

"My older brother, Will and our mom live in an apartment in Vale" Gren answered

"You have any siblings, Neely" Alfie asked

"An older sister" She answered "We live with our parents here in Vale"

"Siblings all around then" Lenox said cheerfully

"Yep but my sister can a handful to deal with" Neely told them, Alfie laughed

"Trust me I understand that" he said glancing at his brother. Lenox grinned laying back on his bed.

"I really don't know anything about this terrible brother you're going on about" Lenox said,

"Oh, really" Alfie said before he tossed his pillow at his brother. Lenox caught it, throwing it back.

"Congrats Neely your most well balanced member of Team ANGL" Gren said lightly

"We'll see" Neely chuckled

"Saying we're not balanced partner" Lenox said throwing a pillow at Gren.

"A pillow fight ?" Gren said tossing his own pillow at Lenox,

"Hey, no teaming up on me" He laughed, jumping off the bed to grab a pillow.

The rest of the team went for their own pillows as they ducked for cover. Alfie had all but forgotten his anxiety about being leader by the time they went to bed.

* * *

Day 1 - Afternoon

Alfie sat beneath a tree, he rested his head on the trunk. The first day of classes had gone off relatively well. Which for Alfie meant that Lenox had not done anything to cause trouble. He breathed in the crisp air of campus, Alfie had slipped away from his team after combat practice. He shut his eyes and listened closely to his surroundings the sway of the tree branches. The sound of the students walking by in groups. Birds flying by over head. Alfie's right hand wrapped around the pendent at his neck, when he heard the sound a pair of footsteps. He cracked an eye open peering at whoever was there.

"Hi, Alfie" Ruby greeted him, Jaune stood next to her and gave a small wave of greetings.

"Hey" Alfie replied opening his eyes fully, "How is the first day of Beacon treating you two, you know after the whole morning dash to get to class on time"

"Yeah, we were decorating our room and time got away from us a little" Ruby said laughing a little.

"I've got no excuse" Jaune admitted "Kinda of forgot about class, what about you ?"

"Check, double check, triple check" Alfie said pushing himself up from the grass. "It's a habit of mine"

"Works out well for you" Jaune said smiling. "Where's your team anyway"

"Lenox and Gren are off working out and I'm going to met Neely soon to do the same" He answered "How goes it with your teams"

"Blake is super nice, though it's not a good idea to interrupt her when she reading, and Yang's Yang," Ruby paused "and Weiss is set in her ways is all"

"You don't need to be polite, Weiss is being a pain the ass" Alfie said,

"Be nice" Ruby said pushing him but smiling. "Weiss will come around, I'm sure of it" She added cheerfully.

"What about you Jaune" Ruby asked turing to their blond haired friend.

"It going great, Nora's a ball of energy but she fun and Ren is a pal" Jaune said "Pyrrha, is cool kind of intimidating but she's Pyrrha Nikos"

Alfie thought about the skilled fighter that was Pyrrha Nikos. He had to admit that her skills were most definitely something he was impressed by.

"By the way Ruby, did you think up names for Alfie's and mine weapons" Jaune asked her. Her silver eyes lit up at the question.

"Not yet, but give me sometime and I will for sure" Ruby said confidently, "Though, I could use I better look at your blades Alfie" Alfie smiled at her.

"Sure, anytime your free" He said "Can I ask why"

"Because I need to get a better grasp at the soul of them" She replied with a grin.

"Soul, huh" He said, "Well I'll be there later, and" Alfie checked his watch, "I need to hurry up and met Neely" He said "See you two later"

"Bye, Alfie" Ruby said waving

"See you" Jaune said

* * *

Lenox and Gren stood on the grass together with their weapons in hand. The pair traded blows slowly and deliberately, Lenox studied the movement of the tall faunus. He moved fluidly and with a thoughtfulness that showed through in his strikes. Lenox twisted around catching another blow from the spear.

"Say Lenox can I ask you something" Gren inquired twisting his spear around and stabbing it into the grass.

"Sure, why not" Lenox said easily resting one sword on his shoulder.

"How long have you known Yang" he asked

"Seven years now" Lenox said with a warm smile "Since we were ten, what's makes you ask"

"Honestly I heard you two talking during the first day" Gren told him,

"Didn't take you for the eavesdropping type Grendell" Lenox said with a crocked smile

Gren used his free hand to tug on one of his wolf like ears "Can't really help it" he replied "and I overheard how Yang apparently broke your nose, so I was curious"

"Oh right" Lenox exclaimed laughing "See we got into an argument about something and it got heated and well she head butted me…. and I punched her back" He looked to the side.

"You punched her, you ?"

"I was a slightly violent child" Lenox replied "I've chilled out since then"

"Let me get this right the two of you are become friends after she head butted you and you decked her"

"Sounds about right" Lenox said slashing his blades around in a practiced movement "We talked in the office as our dads were sorting things out with our principal, and hit it off" he added with a smirk.

Gren laughed shaking his head, "You're a unique guy, Lenox"

"I know," He said " Ready to go another round, ?"

Gren nodded pulling his spear from the dirt, "Let's go" The boys circled waiting for the first strike. Lenox lunged forward, in a fluid movement, Gren countered the blow deflecting the blades.

"Yang is actually how I met my boss Qrow" Lenox said spinning away from Gren's spear.

"Yeah, how ?" The faunus boy asked

"He is her uncle, her's and Ruby's" Lenox answered ducking under another strike.

"Any reason why you got involved with a hunter like Qrow" Gren inquired aiming a blow with the butt of his spear at Lenox. Lenox grinned knocking the blow away and slashing his sword, it stopped just short of Gren's neck.

"No reason in particular, Gren" He said lowering his weapon "Just something to hone my skills and kill time until I started here at Beacon."

Gren watched his smiling partner, and felt that he was avoiding the question.

"Another round before lunch" Lenox grinned

"Sure"

* * *

{I've successfully made it onto a team in Beacon, will report about the other teams come tomorrow} Neely typed the message into her scroll and read it over. Her heart tightened a little as she did. She closed her eyes and hit send.

"Hey" Neely jumped fumbling with her scroll, as she faced Alfie.

"Hey Alfie" She said a bit louder then intended, Alfie's gold eyes narrowed a bit. They seemed a darker shade as they did.

"Didn't mean to scare you" He said rubbing his neck. Neely put her phone away smiling at her leader's awkwardness.

"No, I was just being jumpy is all" Neely said "Ready to go train, partner" Neely had already changed out of her school uniform. Now she wore a purple and black flannel shirt under a form fitting zip up black sweater and black shorts with leather boots. Her metal cuffs were on her wrists over the fabric of her sweater. Alfie also had changed from his uniform into a white and black sweater and dark blue jeans with his weapon belt. He had left off his body armor since it was only training.

"Let's get started" He said pulling out his gun and shifting them into their blade form.

"How in the world did you think up such weird weapons" Neely asked not unkindly. He shrugged

"It is kind of my hobby to make weapons and these" he said raising them, "We're the results of me not having boundaries on what I could make" a small smile crept over his face.

"So if these ever get busted could you fix them" Neely asked

"Definitely" He beamed "Mind if I take a look at them now" Neely thought on it for a moment, Alfie's enthusiasm was kind of adorable to her.

"Okay," She said unlatching one of her bracelets from her wrist. "Don't scratch them"

"Will do" He said studying them with a careful hand "the blades fold out and in when you flick your wrists"

"Yep"

Alfie hands glided over the etching on the top of the bracelet, and paused on a button on the side.

"What's this for" He asked

"Watch" she said pressing the button and small shield uncurled from the top of the bracelets.

Alfie eyes twinkled with wonder as he saw it.

"Very nice" he said holding out the other bracelet for Neely to put it back on.

"So ready for a fight" Alfie asked, Neely grinned nearly forgetting she wasn't suppose to like her partner.

* * *

_Later _

Yang and Blake were walking out of the library, Yang had tagged along with her new partner to check out the place. Blake held a few new rented books under her arm.

"I don't get how you read that many books" Yang commented placing her hands behind her head.

"There are other things that are just as enjoyable as fighting Yang" Blake told her partner, kindly

"True but fighting is just so much fun" She said

"Suppose you chose the proper career choice with being a huntress" Blake said smiling.

"I know right" She said as they left the library. Just as they cleared the doorway, three water balloons dropped from the sky. They all hit Yang soaking her.

"Yang" Blake said startled, Yang kept a neutral expression as she look up. Lenox leaned out a window of the second floor smiling like a madman. He saluted her before slipping back inside.

Blake watched Yang as she smiled widely, turning to face her.

"Blake mind coming with me to the cafeteria" She asked

"Okay," Blake said confused

* * *

Lenox followed Gren up the stars to their dorm room. Gren still trying to figure out why Lenox had gotten him to sneak water balloons into the library.

"Must we do homework" Lenox asked "I'm sure I can get it done in the morning"

"Thought you liked history" Gren said thinking of professor Port's homework. Lenox hurried up the stairs, passing Gren,

"I do, just not when I forced to read about i-" Lenox got cut short as someone shoved a plate of whip cream into his face. Gren froze on the step below him, his mouth hanging open. Yang moved into view plate in hand and a smile on her face. Blake stood next to her with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth.

"You got something on your face, Len" She said,

"The truce is over, then" He asked

"Yep" Yang said smiling wider, Lenox wiped some of the cream from his eyes, a smiling spreading over his face.

"Game on Xiao Long" He said marching up the stairs, Yang followed him up. Leaving Gren and Blake standing together with baffled looks.

"Blake what just happened" Gren asked

"I honestly have no clue" She told him shaking her head.

"Oh this is going to get interesting" He sighed.

* * *

Morning Day 2

_Alfie fall back, pain exploding in his skull. Blood poured down his face clouding his vision. He couldn't see the Grimm as it roared ready to kill him. Alfie screamed throwing his hands up. _

Alfie jerked awake, breathing unevenly. He covered his eyes with his hand. The room was quiet as he the last threads of the dreams faded away. Alfie let his hand fall to his side, so he could glance around the room, Lenox laid tangled up in his sheets, Gren was on top of sheets, an arm thrown over his stomach, and Neely was curled up in her sheets. Alfie slide out of the bed, and pulled a hoodie on. Quietly he put on his shoes and left the room. The dorm was silent as he walked through the halls and the stairway. Alfie looked at the sky as he headed for the lockers, it was still dark out even, the sky just barely beginning to lighten. He punched in the code to his locker pulling out his blades. He set them down on the bench and took out his cleaning kit. Alfie pause before sitting down on the bench, glancing at Lenox's locker. He sighed opening it up and getting his brother's swords out from it and leaning them against the bench. Alfie set to work dismantling his blades, he worked without a word. Cleaning each piece of his weapons before putting it back together skillfully. The rhythm of it cleared Alfie's head. He finished, and transformed them from blade form to gun form nodding in approval as they did so fluidly.

"Alfie" He twisted around on the bench to the face the owner of the voice. Ruby stood there still dressed in her pajamas but with her cape on.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Ruby said. Alfie smiled setting his weapons down.

"No, it's fine" He told her "What are doing up"

"I was going to ask you that" Ruby said sitting down on the bench "It's pretty early"

"Bad dream, again" He admitted

"Do you have those a lot" She asked in a concerned tone. Alfie considered telling her the truth, but instead he said,

"Just a few, I'm probably just still adjusting to being away from home" He lied,

Ruby smiled sympathetically at him, "I'm sure you will" She said "Get adjusted I mean"

"Yeah, I got it Ruby" He said kindly.

Ruby's eyes drifted to Alfie's weapons, "Mind if I look at them"

"Sure" He handed them over to her. She inspected them with a critical but admiring eye.

"They're beautiful Alfie" She told him handing them back "You must have put a lot of work into them,"

"Yeah, they were fun to make," He said "Crescent Rose is amazing by the way"

"Thank you, She's my baby" Ruby said she noticed Lenox's blades, "Aren't those your brother's"

Alfie nodded holding one of them up, "Yeah he is very good at using them but not so great when it comes to taking care of them, oh and they have a name"

"What is it"

"They're called Shadow Slayers" He told her.

"Shadow Slayers ?"

"Yeah, watch this"

Alfie turned the blade that was vertical to be in on horizontal. Slowly bringing it down in an arch as he did the blade emitted a mist like waves of colors. Ruby watched it with wonder in her silver eyes.

"It's called that because it banishes the shadows away" He said with a warm smile, his face a glow with colors.

"It's amazing" she said

"The Dust in the grooves of the blades emit the light when it moves, a little flare I added" Alfie explained

"You made them" Ruby said, Alfie looked at her smile, and he felt his face go hot.

"I, um really just redesigned them, for Len to use" He said humbly, placing the blade back on the bench. "The swords themselves were the ones our grandpa used in the war, but they weren't equip for using Dust, so I had to add a compartment for the Dust and reforged the blades to add grooves for it to flow into"

"You reforged them yourself" She asked with a smile

"Yeah, my grandpa is a weapons smith and he let me use the forge" He explained

"How did your work the hilt to get it work with the Dust" She asked, Alfie answered and the pair kept on talking until the sun began to raise in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9 - Prank War & Late Night

Chapter 9 - Prank War &amp; Night Out

_Before _

_"_Geez, Shay knows how to throw a punch" Lenox complained rolling his shoulder. He walked ahead of his brother who trailed behind him. Alfie's nine year old hands gripped the straps of his backpack. A bruise was forming on his cheek, not as bad as the cuts and bruises now decorating Lenox's face.

"You didn't need to defend me" Alfie told his brother cutting into, the sting of threats he was crafting towards their classmates. Lenox glanced back at Alfie, his crimson eyes gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

"Course I do" He said plainly "You're my little brother,"

Alfie bowed his head as tears burned at his eyes,

"I wish you wouldn't get hurt" Alfie felt Lenox's hand on his head.

"Don't worry Alfie" he said gently patting his brother's head. "If it's to protect you then these scratches don't hurt at all" Alfie raised his head to see Lenox's bright smile greet him. He wiped his eyes, mustering up a weak grin.

"Okay, but promise me that you won't go looking for fights" he asked,

"Deal" Lenox said nodding "Race you home" he called, Alfie took off after his brother a bubble of laughter forming in his throat as they hurried home.

* * *

_Now _

"Things have been quiet here for the most part," Lenox said into his scroll

"Does that mean you've been behaving yourself" Qrow asked over the line.

"For the most part" He said innocently,

"Lenox" Qrow said in a lecturing tone,

"Nothing bad, just some harmless pranks really" Lenox said, he walked atop one of the campus walls.

"Are you causing trouble with Yang ?"

Lenox grinned "Just the usual escapades is all"

"Try to not cause too much strife for your professors or friends" He said wearily.

"Understood, but I've come up with a thing that will let me sneak off campus without causing suspicion from the others" Lenox said

"Are you planning on visiting with Junior I take it"

"Yep, He may be a bit annoyed about me giving his address to your niece" Lenox told him "But, he was the one who provided Torchwick with the men for the attack on the Dust shop"

"Is your cover still intact enough that he won't report to Torchwick that you're asking questions about him" Qrow asked

"It's fine, I've got an excuse all lined up for this," He said crouching down on the wall "What about things on your end, any news on the Queen"

"Unfortunately no," Qrow said "I've been busy with new students and papers"

"The Reaper of Remnant busy with papers and kids" Lenox mused

"I have to keep up both of my jobs" Qrow told him "Right now all we have is what you saw that night at the Dust shop and what I've gotten from Ozpin and Glynda"

"Meaning whatever info I can get on Torchwick may be our only lead to figuring out what she's up to" Lenox said jumping down from the wall. "I've gotta go get somethings done Qrow"

"Lenox, promise me that your'll be careful" Qrow told him

"I promise" he said seriously "but don't worry Junior may be a criminal but he is a decent guy"

Qrow sighed "Okay then I'll trust your judgment, Lenox" he said "Report back once you're free"

"Will do Boss" He said hanging up. Lenox pocketed his scroll glancing around campus. There were few students around the dorm. He smiled devilishly, as he marched towards them.

* * *

"- and Russell Thrush, make up Team CRDL," Neely reported to Neo, whose image smirked back at her from her scroll. Neely had found a quiet place in the library to video chat with her guardian. "That is the last team in the new students at Beacon,"

"Anything worrying about them" Neo signed

"No, they all seem to be normal students, no one has been acting suspicious" She signed back

"What about Ruby Rose" she asked "Does it seem like she is going to cause Roman anymore trouble"

"Not from what I seem of her so far" Neely said thinking of the energetic leader of Team RWBY. "Whatever happened at the Dust shop may very well have been a fluke"

"I suppose," Neo replied "Keep up your cover then little sister"

"Yeah, I know that" Neely said leaning her head back

"Can't be that hard to play student" Neo said

"Not that hard" Neely said "I've been chased by a Berserker, and you never mentioned homework or sitting through lectures, and having to keep up my lies"

Amusement twinkled in Neo's mismatched eyes, "It can't be that hard to play nice with a bunch of kids"

"It's not" Neely said "Just tiring is all"

"Are you starting to like them" Neo said with a dangerous edge in her eyes. "This Team ANGL,"

_"__You coming, Alfie" Lenox called to his younger brother after he landed on the riverbank. Neely rose to her feet just the blue haired boy leapt from the other side of the river. A smile spreading across his face. Neely felt herself smile to as he landed besides her. _

"No, I know my job" She said stubbornly "I know to not get attached"

"Good, then keep up the work, Neely" Neo signed before the screen went dark. Neely set the scroll down closing her eyes. An image of her new team flashing in her mind as she did.

* * *

Neely walked down the hall of the dorm. She got to her room and absently reached for the door handle.

"Don't touch the handle" Alfie ordered from behind the door. Neely's hand froze just an inch from it.

"Why" She asked trying to mask the nerves in her voice. The door was slightly ajar, and slowly it crept opened. Alfie sat on the floor besides the door with a textbook sat open in his lap. His notes were spread out on the floor. Neely stepped inside being careful to avoid the door handle.

"What's going on" She asked

"Prank war" Alfie said tiredly, the door from next store opened, "One minute" he told her before leaning out the door.

"Yang!, Lenox says ball is in your court" He called in a louder voice. Yang appeared in the door way, her blond hair was slightly fizzed.

"Oh, I know and there will be retribution, Alf" She said with a wicked grin "Lenox better beware" Yang called heading down the hall. Neely looked perplexed at Alfie.

"Once again what is going on ?"

Alfie sighed "Lenox and Yang had a prank war before we started at Beacon, they had a truce going on recently, but Lenox apparently broke that truce" He told her.

"That explains so much about the other day" Neely said thinking back on when Lenox came into the room with his face covered in whipped cream. Alfie nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Be alert when those two are around looking conspicuous" He said "I'll try my best to forewarn you when I know what is going on"

"Never a dull moment with you brothers is there" Neely said smiling.

"I'd kill for a dull moment" Alfie groaned, Neely giggled walking over to her bed.

"So where have you been" He said

"Just out for a walk" She lied, Alfie nodded looking back at his notes.

"What homework are you doing" Neely asked

"Professor Port's homework" He said "About the how to take on multiple Ursas."

"I haven't started that" Neely said sitting down,

"Want to work it out together" He said

"Sure," Neely went to get her notes from her bag, she used her semblance out of habit.

"Someone coming down the hall" Neely told him, sensing a pulse of aura,.

"Who is it?" Alfie asked

"Ruby" Neely said "I think" Alfie got up from the floor hastily shoving his door open. Ruby was just about to touch the electrified door handle.

"Don't touch that handle" Alfie warned stepping between her and the door handle. Ruby blinked her silver eyes at him.

"Okay ?" she said stepping back "But, why"

"The door handle is electrified" He said, Ruby looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay" she said with a worried tone. "Why ?" Alfie sighed his shoulders sagging.

"Do you happen to know anything about Lenox's and Yang's prank war" Alfie saw a spark of realization light up in Ruby's eyes.

"I thought they called a truce" She said

"They did but Len kinda of broke it" Alfie explained resting his back against the door, being careful not to touch the doorknob. Ruby nodded

"Right, Blake said something about water balloons the other day" She said

"Yep," Alfie said

"Question why did Lenox electrify all of the doors" Neely asked standing in the doorway.

"Cause this is the opening act and he wants to let everyone know that this is going on" Alfie explained.

"Doesn't that seem a bit extreme to you"

"I learned a long time ago not to question the crazy things the two of them do" Alfie replied

"This is not even the worst thing they have done during a prank war" Ruby added "The incident with the house and near explosion"

"Oh right your dad was so mad, Lenox told me he nearly let the cops arrest them" Alfie said shaking his head

"I've never seen my dad that angry before" Ruby recalled "I was training with Qrow so I only caught the last part of that, Yang had to explain to me what happened"

"Did you just say that they almost blew up a house" Neely asked in disbelief.

"It was pretty bad" Alfie sighed

Neely just shook her head retreating into the room. Ruby and Alfie exchanged a look before she focused on the problem at hand

"How am I going to get into my room" Ruby asked

"I've got gloves in my room that should absorb the shock" He offered

"Yeah that sounds great thanks" Ruby said, Alfie nodded heading to his room, Ruby waited in the doorway as he rummaged through his dresser.

"Do you know how Lenox managed to electrify all the doorknobs" Ruby asked him,

"I've got a few ideas," He began when they heard a yelp from the hallway.

"Jaune" Ruby said, Alfie walked out the door with a weariness in his step. Jaune sat on the floor in front of his door.

"Why are the doors electrified" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Prank war" Ruby answered walking over to Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune" Alfie asked looking down at the blond haired leader "Want to help us deescalate a prank war"

"Will it prevent me from being shocked again" Jaune inquired, Alfie and Ruby exchanged a look.

"Probably" Alfie replied. Jaune sighed standing up with his fellow leaders help.

"Okay, let's do this" He said

"Want to join us, Neely" Alfie called to his partner, she appeared in the doorway,

"Why not"

Alfie nodded and the group headed out of the dorm following with the blue haired leader.

* * *

Gren scanned the quad for any signs of his partner, who had vanished after pulling off his electrified door handles trick. Gren supposed that Lenox vanishing was the best choice for his own safely. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that his mischievous partner was up to something else beyond stupid pranks. He was still contemplating this when he heard familiar footsteps coming down a stairway he was walking by. Gren caught a glimpse of her before Weiss she stumbled down the last step. His hand shot out and grabbed her elbow before she fell to the ground.

"Thank-" Weiss cut herself short as she saw who had helped her. Gren let go of her raising his hands in a sign of peace.

"To be fair this time I was being aware of my surroundings" He said evenly,

"Good to know you can take advice Grendell" Weiss sniped at him. Gren just nodded in response crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Can I ask why you were in such hurry" He asked in a pleasant tone.

Weiss watched him before answering

"If you must know, I was on my way to meet Ruby so we could study" She said "I only tripped because I was frustrated by your partner's childish nonsense"

"I see" Gren replied

"What do you find funny about this"

"What do you mean" He asked

"You keep smiling like this is funny" Weiss scolded him, Gren hadn't realized he had in fact been smiling at her since she answered his question.

"Sorry, I tend to smile often" Gren replied politely "I'll try not to if that bothers you" Weiss narrowed her eyes at him, before she shook her head and marched off.

Gren kept smiling as he watched her storm off.

"I can't decide if you were intentionally trying to mess with Weiss or not" Blake pondered stepping out from the shadows of a nearby archway. Gren smiled at her.

"I honestly didn't mean to" He replied "I don't have any ill will towards Weiss"

"Even with how she acts around you" She asked

"No, I get why acts that way around people like us" Gren said sighing. Blake looked up at him startled.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret Blake" He said kindly

"How did you know" She asked quietly,

"I've known Faunus who did something similar to hide their markings as faunus" He replied,

"Can I ask why you didn't try to hide being a faunus" she asked

"For one I don't look nearly as good in a bow as you" He joked "Also I'm just used to having to deal with the things that revolve around what we are"

"You still smile then"

"Of course," He said "I understand why you keep it a secret, not wanting to be judge for what you are, but for who you are," Gren uncrossed his arms "For me though I'm used to it and even if it sucks sometimes I'm happy to be a faunus" He said with a broad sunny grin.

Blake smiled "I get that," she said looking off into the distance she saw the familiar form of if her partner. "Yang's coming"

Gren lost his smile, "I think I'd better get going before, she grills me about where Lenox is" He said hastily,

"See you later Gren" Blake said

"See you," He called jogging up the stairs, wondering again where Lenox even was.

* * *

"I think it's up there" Aflie said pointing out a metal fuse box atop the dorms.

"Are you sure" Jaune asked,

"Yeah, It would be a good hiding place and it would supply the power to the ports on the door handles" He replied

"How do you two even know how to do stuff like this," Neely inquired,

"Our dad is an engineer" Alfie replied "He'd teach Lenox and me all sort of stuff when we were little"

"Alfie I think we reach the roof from here" Ruby called to them, She was balancing on a limb of a tree.

"Yeah, that will work," He called back hurrying over to her, "I can pry the things out" He told her, climbing up next to her"

"Are you sure, you don't need any help" She asked him.

Alfie shook his head "Don't worry I've got this" He told her,

"Okay, be careful" Ruby told him,

"Right", Alfie stood on the branch, jumping to the narrow ledge under the row of windows. Carefully he pulled himself up and inched across it until he under the box.

"Steady" he whispered to himself, stepping onto the nearest window sill. Alfie repeated this until he reached the ledge of the roof. He hauled himself up, sitting on the ledge. He glanced down at his friends, who wavered encouragingly at him from below. He wavered back, before stepping up to the box. Alfie pulled out the small tool kit from his pocket and went to work prying the box open. Inside there was two rows of fuses and wires. Attached to one of the rows was a slender silver tube. It blinked a green light at Alfie.

"Got you, Len" He said removing the tube, it shocked him just a bit as he did.

"I got it it" He yelled down to his friends, who cheered to him. Alfie made his way down to the ground, jumping from the tree branches.

"Good job Alf" Neeely greeted him,

"Thanks" He said grinning he brow was slightly damp from the climb, and he brushed back his hair from eyes. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw a scar peeking out from his hair line. The scar consisted of three jagged, what looked like claw marks. Alfie dropped his hand averting his eyes.

"That scar" Ruby asked quietly

"It's old" He said still looking down.

"Can we ask how you got it" Neely asked, Alfie didn't reply for a moment making Ruby regret bringing it to attention.

"I got it when I was four" He told them raising his head, "Neely remember how I said my family died in an accident,"

"Yeah, I remember"

"I was there," Alfie told them, "We were in the forest together, my sister and me got separated from our parents, but we were too late" He closed his eyes "They had been killed by Ursa, and they got my sister to, but I managed to survive thanks to my semblance kicking in giving me to time to avoid having my" He fell quiet.

"Getting your head knocked off" Jaune exclaimed grimly

"Jaune" Ruby scolded

"No, it's fine" Alfie said opening his eyes "It's the truth, I got the scar but I was saved by a huntress"

"I'm sorry" Ruby said a thought echoed by Neely and Jaune. Alfie smiled sadly

"Thanks but It's alright I barely remember anything about them" He said mournfully the other nodded quietly.

"Come on it's okay" He insisted trying to force a lighter tone "That day is the whole reason I want to become a hunter"

"Really" Neely asked

"Yeah, I never forget how that huntress saved my life from the grimm" Alfie said "I want to be able to save other like she did"

Ruby smiled at him and Jaune nodded in agreement

"Our fearless kind leader" Neely said

"Yeah, yeah" He said lifting up the tube he had taken from the fuse box "How should we celebrate stopping the further electrification of our friends"

"We should get cookies" Ruby suggested her silver eyes brightening at the thought.

"You really love cookies" Alfie teased

"What they're so good" she told as they headed to get some sweets.

* * *

Lenox walked down the street the sky darkening as the sun began to set. He checked his scroll seeing a ton of missed calls and messages. He grinned knowing full well his prank had been a rousing success. Lenox only lamented that he hadn't been around to enjoy the fruits of his labor. Instead he stood in front of the club owned by Hei Xiong otherwise known as Junior. Lenox had ditched his Beacon uniform and usual attire for a pair of black jeans, a dark blue button up, a black tie and a worn leather jacket. His shadow slayers rested in their sheathes. He walked in the club, the loud techno music greeting him. Lenox saw the twins standing near the bar, eyeing him as he walked towards them.

"Ladies" He greeted with a wink, They smiled at him before walking off. Junior stood behind the bar, a bandage over his nose.

"Lenox" He greeted the boy grumpily "What are you doing here"

"For business and things" Lenox said "Seems like my friend caused you a little trouble"

Junior glared at him "You sent that crazy blonde here" He demanded crossly

"I didn't think she'd cause that much trouble" Lenox told him trying to sound innocent.

"Some warning would have been nice" he growled

"Sorry, truly I am" Lenox said, "My boss will pay for the damage" He set a package down on the bar. "But I need some info"

Junior sighed "About what" He asked

"I hear you are working with Torchwick"

"Was, I'm not anymore" Junior told him sounding none to happy "What does it matter to you"

"Matters to my boss, since Torchwick is taking all the Dust supply and leaving us with no product to sell" Lenox said putting on the swagger of a dealer.

"I've heard" He said "Sorry but I have no connection to Torchwick anymore"

"Why"

"Cause some of my men didn't come back after they left to help him" Junior said

"Rough" Lenox said "Any idea whose helping with his jobs now"

"Can't say"

"Can't or won't" Lenox asked

"Why does it matter to you"

"Just be nice to know whose helping the competition" Lenox lied smoothly

"I don't know Lenox"

"Come on Junior who helped you out when you got into trouble with the law a few years back"

Junior sighed crossing his arms "The White Fang is helping him"

"The White Fang" Lenox said in surprise "That's different for them"

"I suppose" Junior said "Still they get to screw the Schnees' out money and Torchwick gets plenty of free labor"

Lenox nodded, his fingers inching to get ahold of one them to get some answers about Torchwick.

"Anything else you need, kid" Junior asked eyeing the package of money. Lenox grinned

"I suppose so" He said sliding his hand off the package "I'll tell my boss you've been as helpful as ever"

"Why doesn't your boss ever come here himself"

Lenox shrugged "He is a very busy man and why bother when he has me as a go between"

"Get going Lenox,"

"Thanks for the info Junior" Lenox said backing away from the bar.

"Oh and Lenox" Junior said suddenly, "Don't send your crazy girlfriend here anymore"

Lenox grinned turning towards the exist "Promise, but if she comes her on her own volition then I'm not at fault"

Junior reached behind the bar "Watch it Lenox"

Lenox sighed unsheathing his blade an inch, "Be careful who you pick a fight with Junior" He warned, for a moment the two stared each other down.

"Get going" Junior finally said counting the money.

"Have a nice night," Lenox called as he left, He was still itching to a fight as he headed not back towards Beacon but to somewhere he could get more info. A wicked grin touching his lips as he headed into the city.

* * *

Lenox swaggered towards the dorms, his body ached with a sweet type of pain. One that came after the adrenaline and his aura began to drained away. Qrow had warned Lenox to not let himself become addicted to the feeling. Lenox had chosen to ignore that for the most part. He had a nice violent chat with a White Fang member he knew of, it hadn't given him the info he needed. However, it did curve his need for a fight. He had reached the dorms entrance when he saw a rather large silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Late night Lenox" Gren asked stepping into the light. Lenox grinned at his partner.

"Evening" He said "Have you been waiting for me partner"

"Where have you been ?" Gren asked crossing his arms,his eyes looking at Lenox's wrists. Two faint bands of light encircled them. Lenox had stripped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Just out for a walk" Lenox replied breezily, Gren frowned at his partner his eyes held nothing but mistrust.

"I don't believe you Lenox" He said softly "The day we met you said that you and Qrow had been working together" The faunus reminded him "I did my research on the Reaper of Remnant" Gren uncrossed his arms looking down at Lenox, "Something tells me that it has to do with you setting up an over the top prank to get off campus for hours"

"You really are perceptive Grendell" Lenox said with a smile, "But there are dark times in Remnant and dangers here in Vale that I rather keep you out of"

"That's not your choice Lenox" He said stubbornly

"This is not a path you want to willingly walk down" Lenox replied

"We're partners, if you're doing something dangerous then I'm here to have your back in a fight" Gren said

"I don't want to risk your life needly Gren" Lenox said trying to brush past his partner.

"Is this because of what happened to Alfie's family" Gren said, Lenox froze his body going rigid.

"He told Neely and others about it earlier,"

"What did he tell them" Lenox asked clenching his fists.

"That his parents were killed by grimm"

Lenox let out a bitter laugh "Then he was lying, like he always does when other people ask him about it"

"He lied" Gren asked looking down at Lenox "Why"

"Because his family wasn't killed by grimm, they were murdered" Lenox said his scarlet eyes blazing like fire. "And I'm trying to find the person who did it"

"Murdered ?" Gren said feeling uncertain

"I told you it was not a path you'd want to go down" Lenox sighed,

"I still want to help, more now that it involves my friends"

Lenox smiled shaking his head.

"You're not going to let this go are you Gren"

"I can't" He said,

"Fine, but don't complain that I didn't warn you" Lenox said

The pair relocated to a quiet alcove, Gren leaned on one of the walls.

"So, how does Alfie's parents being murdered, relate to you working with Qrow and the bad things in Remnant"

"They're intimately related" Lenox said with his usual smirk

"Lenox be serious" Gren said

"Fine, since it's late, I'll be brief for now" He said leaning back as Gren did. "There is a group of people who are trying to destroy our home and for some reason I'm not clear on Alfie's family crossed them and they got killed for it," Lenox looked tired, more tired than Gren thought was possible for Lenox. "Alfie only survived because he was the most lucky kid in Remnant," He added with a small grin.

"How did you get involved with Qrow" Gren asked

"He was looking into the group and we crossed paths," Lenox said "We've been working together ever since, Still are now by the way"

Gren raised an eyebrow "So you lied about not working for him now that you're Beacon"

Lenox shrugged "I was going to stop until I become a hunter for real" He said "But the night Ruby fought Torchwick I caught a glimpse, or what I'm sure was, of the leader of this group a women called the Queen and I decide I had to keep looking into it"

Gren nodded letting the words sink in. Lenox yawned, the bands of light had completely vanished by now.

"Anything you need to know, partner or can we call it a night" Lenox said

"Yeah, why are you doing," Gren asked "You're clearly risking your life for this"

Lenox looked up at him, his eyes clear and determined

"I'm doing it for Alfie,"

"Why ?"

"Because he is my brother" Lenox said simply "And since he was four years Alfie has had the same nightmare, I want him to be at peace by giving him answers"

Gren thought of the way Alfie woke up in the early morning with an uneven heartbeat. He nodded "Okay, then I'm going to help you"

Lenox smiled "Your funeral buddy" He said "I'll wait until the morning to persuade you against this but for now let's go to sleep"

"Sounds goods" Gren agreed stepping away from the wall, "Probably should mention that you are in for Hell once Yang gets her hands on you"

Lenox laughed walking out from the alcove "Yeah, bring it on"


	10. Chapter 10 - Darkness in Vale

Chapter Ten - Darkness of Vale

"I'd like to remind you all that Beacon is a place of learning, a place to become a professional Hunter or Huntress, not a place for pranks and foolishness," Glynda said with her arms crossed watching the freshmen class with a stern glare, "Do keep this in mind, you are dismissed for the day" She said marching off. Gren turned to his partner who was leaned back in his seat with his usual grin on his face. The only difference was his neon pink hair that marked the first part of Yang's payback. Gren would had been more bothered by Lenox's blasé attitude towards Glynda's warning if he wasn't so restless to hear the full extent of what Lenox was doing with Qrow.

"I told you that you went too far with that prank." Alfie grumbled to his brother as they headed out of the classroom. Lenox chuckled locking his finger behind his head.

"I said I was sorry" Lenox said.

"Though that was a great prank, Len" Yang said bumping his shoulder,

"Thank you,"

"Are you two proud of your childish pranks" Weiss asked.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing" Lenox said smirking.

"Professor Goodwitch just told you this is not a place for pranks" She told him.

"Technically she didn't tell Lenox and me specifically" Yang pointed out.

"All she said was that Beacon is a place for professional hunters and huntresses to be trained" Lenox said mimicking Glynda's voice.

"Really she just warned all of us in general" Yang said smiling at her teammate. Weiss shook her head.

"Does that mean the prank war is going to continue" Ruby asked walking up to her sister.

"Of course" Yang said with Lenox nodding in agreement "Though we will promise to not involve you guys" She added draping an arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"We promise" Lenox said solemnly.

"Whatever you two say" Alfie said.

"No faith in me little brother" Lenox called, hurrying ahead before the group, "I'll be on my best behavior,"

Alfie shook his head, "Where are going to anyway" He called as Lenox marched in place a few paces ahead of them. Gren walking over to his partner with his ever perfect posture.

"Library," Gren told them.

"Since I spent the better part of yesterday setting up that prank and then hiding from this one" Lenox pointed to Yang "I may have missed a few lectures and entire classes" He added with a guilty smile.

"So I'm going to try to make sure my partner doesn't fail out due to horrible grades" Gren explained.

Alfie nodded "Don't forget we have a team training session later" He told the other half of team ANGL as they went off towards the library.

"Want to get some lunch before then" Neely asked him.

"Sounds good" Alfie said "I'm starving"

"That's what you get for skipping breakfast" She told him, Alfie stuck out his tongue at her.

Neely giggled looking back towards Gren and Lenox, she noticed a change in their was a graveness in the air around them. Neely took note of that as she kept her expression passive.

* * *

"Last chance to walk away my friend" Lenox told Gren, who sat across from him at a table in the library. Gren shook his head resting his hands on the table.

"I won't change my mind Lenox" He said "No amount of wicked warnings can change that either"

"Alright" Lenox said rubbing his neck, "Where should we began"

"I guess yesterday is as good a place to start as anywhere" Gren said

"Last night I went out to visit an old friend a guy by the name of Junior" Lenox said "I needed some information on Roman Torchwick"

"Torchwick and an information broker" Gren said "What were you trying to find out"

"I think I'd better explain a bit of background before that" Lenox said reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a folder. He set it out between Gren and himself on the table.

"This is about everything we've learned since I began working with Qrow."

"How long have you two been doing this" Gren asked looking as the thick stack of paper in the folder.

"Hmm, about seven years." He said resting his elbows on the table.

_Seven years ä _"You've been doing this since you were ten," Gren exclaimed

"Well, yeah" He said "I started doing it on my own before meeting Qrow and then we started working together"

"So what have you found then"

Lenox opened the folder taking out one of the clipped together packages of paper,

"We found out there are a few factions that are causing trouble" Lenox said "First there is the oldest one The Cult of Remnants"

"A cult?" Gren questioned

"Yeah, they're a fanatic bunch that formed a bit after the war ended" Lenox told him "They're made up of those who disagreed with how the kingdoms resolved the war," He leaned forward his voice devoid of it's usual humor. "Believing the treaty to be a weak and foolish one that robbed the kingdoms of their former glory"

"Did they forget about the years of bloodshed and devastation that led to that treaty" Gren said

"Like I said they are fanatical bunch that don't want to listen to our logic" Lenox said "As far as the cult is concerned they believe that Remnant needs to be burned down and rebuilt"

Gren's mouth felt dry and he clenched hands into fist.

"They sound like a horrible group,"

"They are brutal and ruthless, Qrow's been tracking them for a long time before I met him" Lenox said "It's how he first got that nickname of his, for dealing with them" He leaned back, "The cult also comes with a their very own goddess."

"Goddess?" Gren asked feeling a pressure building in his chest.

"Yeah, I don't know much about her but she's dangerous." Lenox said grimly, "Like end of humanity bad."

"Why would they worship someone who wants to end humanity," Gren asked, "Have they forgotten they're apart of humanity."

"They're not the most stable bunch of people, Gren." Lenox replied.

"But why don't more people know about them,?"

"Because they are many things people are better off not knowing about both for the safety of humanity and the people involved in the secrets." Lenox said his eyes sliding absently to a tab in the folder that was labeled as "Maidens".

"Okay, so how do they relate to the Queen," Gren asked "The women you said killed Alfie's family"

Lenox pulled out another bunch of paper. It was noticeably slimmer than the cult's.

"The Queen is a title I borrowed from Qrow but we believe there a person who holds a great deal of power in the cult but we're not sure how they're related however, she is the reason I started this job" He said "Once I started looking into the murder of Alfie's parents I found her"

"How did you find out about her ?"

"I found the name when I broke into the police office that handled the investigation of Alfie's family deaths" Lenox said with a straight face.

"You broke into a police office" Gren nearly shouted "You were ten"

"I know that" Lenox said his grin returning "But, I was also very determined to find a way to help out my brother"

"Wait, what about the file lead you to believe this Queen was involved or that it was a murder at all ?"

"In the report there was an interview with one of their neighbors who overheard Alfie's mother speaking about someone named the queen in a rather heated talk the morning before they were killed, and then, if the killings were an accident like Alfie tells others and what the report concluded, then why did someone burn their house down."

"Someone burned their house down ?"

"It was burned to the ground, and the last message on Alfie's sister scroll was form their parents telling them to come to the forest" Lenox went on feverishly "However their time of death was well before the message was sent to his sister's scroll"

"Meaning someone else sent it and then burned their house down" Gren said "They must have had some information on the cult or the Queen that they didn't want anyone to find"

"Exactly" Lenox said "Well as I was figuring that all out, Qrow found out I was looking into it and took me under his wing since he was impressed by how I pieced that all together"

Gren could only imagine what the seasoned hunter made of the clever ten year old Lenox.

"So, you said that the cult and the Queen aren't exactly working together what did you mean by that ?"

Lenox stretched his arms over his head. "I really just meant that I don't enough evidence to prove my theory that the cult is related to the Alfie's family murder," He answered, "Those causing trouble in Remnant seem to be working to a similar purpose but using different means to do so."

"How are you sure" Gren asked with poorly hidden skepticism,"How do you know the people who killed Alfie family's are even related to these darker forces?" Lenox grinned a little at this.

"Because, Alfie's parents from what little I could gather about them were not normal people." Lenox said resting his chin on his hands, "Seems they were also looking into something bigger, and the queen or whoever she is came and murdered Alfie's family to silence them." He reached into the folder pulling out a photo of a journal. "This journal was left untouched as it was protected by from the fire and it had a pretty impressive record of the cult and of a person by the codename of The Queen."

"So, what about now?" Gren asked rubbing the space between his eyes. "What is this person after now?"

"Power and destruction," Lenox said stoically, "It would seem that to get those the Queen is getting new partner".

"Roman Torchwick." Gren guessed.

"Bingo" Lenox replied snapping his fingers,

"Finally a name I know" Gren said letting out a breath.

"Criminal mastermind of Vale" Lenox said "I don't think I have to explain a lot about him then, Torchwick is smart, dangerous and not a men to be trifled with."

"And now he is working with a murderous Queen trying to do what destroy Vale and Remnant?" Gren asked

"Basically" Lenox said "The night at the Dust shop was the first time we spotted Torchwick and a person I believed to be the Queen at the same place"

"It sounds like they're good at hiding from those who hunt them" Gren said rubbing his temples,

"Unfortunately, that's true" Lenox said "Torchwick's involvement leads back to why I went out last night,"

"How so ?" Gren asked

"Torchwick worked with Junior's men before, however things went south there" He said "I needed to find out who he is working with now"

"Wait, why would Junior help you out" Gren interjected

"Because he thinks I'm a thief who steals Dust"

Gren stared at his partner his brain not able to process this latest piece of info. Lenox grinned at him.

"Why would he think that ?"

"Cause Qrow and me made up covers of being criminals in order to get information on people like Torchwick"

"I really shouldn't be surprised by that" Gren said shaking his head. "So who is Torchwick working with"

"You'll find this interesting" Lenox said "He is working with the White Fang"

"The White Fang" Gren said in disbelief "Why would they work with Torchwick"

"As my friend Junior would say The White Fang get to screw the Schnees out of money and Torchwich and his boss get powerful allies"

"That makes sense" Gren said crossing his arms "Lots of moving parts to keep track of, no wonder you don't sleep."

Lenox laughed collecting the packages of paper together. He checked his scroll.

"We should head out, we're going to be late for the training session" He said, "These are the basics of what I've been up too but I'll to explain more as we go."

"Alright" Gren said standing up.

"Walk and talk" Lenox said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The pair walked down from the second story of the library.

"Question, If the Queen may be separate from the cult and may not be involved in Alfie's family's murders then why are they still on your hit list" Gren asked keeping his voice causal.

"They may not be directly connected those things but the things that they are involved in still dangerous" He said briskly, "Experiments on Grimm and how people utilize aura"

"Experiments" Gren repeated.

"They are trying to make bigger badder grimms, manipulating there genes so they can possibly use aura like we can," Lenox said "Which is a clear contradiction of what Grimm are" There a hint of disgust in his voice.

"That's messed up" He said "I thought stuff like that was just apart of nightmares"

"They are nightmares" Lenox said "I saw a failed prototype and let's just say I didn't sleep that month" Gren felt a chill run up his spine.

"How could someone do that" Gren asked

"Wish I knew" Lenox said closing his eyes "My mom always said that people needed to respect nature, even Grimm as they may be our enemy but they live in our world along side us."

"You don't talk a lot about your mom." Gren noted.

Lenox opened his eyes smiling somberly "Yeah, she died when I was around three."

Gren halted in his tracks "Lenox, I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Lenox said "I don't really remember her that much, that last bit was something my old man told me about."

"Did she study Grimm" Gren asked carefully walking to catch up with Lenox.

"Yep, my dad told me how they were complete opposites in their hobbies, He loves tinkering with machines and programs, while mom was all about the living world, people, animals and the other things that exist in nature."

"Opposites attract right."

Lenox let out a warm sounding laugh "Yeah, Mom also loved kids as much as she loved nature, she was probably the reason Dad adopted Alfie."

"What does that mean? "

Lenox looked up at his partner, "Mom always wanted a bunch of kids, and my dad told me how she was so excited for me to have younger siblings, so I figure that he was thinking of her when he first met Alfie."

"How did he meet Alfie," Gren asked "Did he adopt him from foster care."

Lenox grinned, his hands in his pockets as he began speaking.

"Not quite, my dad was down at the council building checking up on some new bullhead design," Lenox explained "When a huntress cloaked in white came in with a four year old boy at her side."

"That was Alfie" Gren said.

Lenox nodded "He had just been released from the hospital for his head wound, the huntress was going to put him into foster care when Dad came over and said he could adopt the kid, my dad said the clerks all looked at him dumbfounded, expect for the huntress," Lenox smiled again "Imagine though this lanky and wiry ruffled looking man saying he'd look after this orphan, yet the huntress asked him why he wanted to and dad explained about mom and how he felt like it the right decision, that he'd care for Alfie like he was his own, she smiled at him and said she'd back him up as long as Alfie agreed, so dad kneeled down spoke to Alfie and gave him this metal origami bird he made" Lenox looked up a bit to the cloudless sky "Alfie was sold on dad and that night I met my brother for the first time"

Gren smiled at the story feeling a warmth spread in his heart. "Did you ever get to meet the huntress who saved Alfie?"

Lenox got a peculiar look on his face, a mix of remorse and humor, "No, she died two year after that."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, but I did get to know her family incredibly well" Lenox said, It took a moment for Gren to fit the pieces together in his mind of what Lenox told him.

"No way." He said.

"The huntress' name was Summer Rose," Lenox said ruefully.

"Ruby and Yang's mother" Gren said.

Lenox nodded "I only figured it out thanks to Qrow,"

"Does Yang or Ruby know."

"No, only my dad, Qrow, and myself know about it."

"You never told Yang, you or Qrow" Gren asked "Why not?"

Lenox shook his head "Because the people that killed Summer were apart of or related to the cult."

"Are you sure?"

"Qrow told me so," He replied "Summer was his partner at Beacon and his best friend, he wouldn't lie about something like this."

"I still don't get why he never told them/"

"Because, the people who killed Summer are still out there Gren," Lenox said "How is Qrow suppose to tell his nieces that their mother's killers are still out there lurking in the shadows" Lenox said quietly.

"Damn." Gren whispered hanging his head.

"I did warn you that there really hasn't been anything happy involved with this hunt of mine."

"I'm sorry." Gren said,

"Don't be," Lenox said "This is absolutely selfish of me to say but it's nice to have someone to talk to about this whose not Qrow."

Gren raised his head, "It's not selfish, we're partners sharing each other burdens is apart of that."

Lenox nodded letting out a chuckle, "Just know that means you can't get rid of me now." He called hurrying towards the dorm.

Gren shook his head grinning "Right back at you, Lenox."

* * *

"So how much did you tell your partner?" Qrow inquired over the line to Lenox who wandered absently over campus after the training session with Team ANGL.

"Just the basics," Lenox said, "I didn't tell him about the maidens or the little fun time club you and the others are in."

"Please don't call it a fun time club." Qrow told him sternly. Lenox chuckled

"I know," He said.

"Remember you're apart of that group." Qrow said sounding a little amused. Lenox sighed.

"Oh, I remember" He said "So any updates or concerns?"

"Nothing notable but keep your guard up." Qrow said.

"Will do" Lenox said before hanging up his scroll. Then the world went the wrong way up.

* * *

"You realize that you deserve this" Alfie said looking up at Lenox.

"I have to agree with him," Neely standing suppressing a laugh.

"You guys are mean!" Lenox called down, he hang upside down from a rope attached to a branch of a tree, a note reading

'_Don't cut down, I'm in time out' _

Hung above him, Alfie recognized the handwriting as Yang's.

"You're not going to take pity on your big brother, Alfie." Lenox said "That's cold."

"I'm okay with this." Alfie replied.

"Gren, buddy come on help me out." Lenox said spinning slightly to face his partner.

"Sorry, but you brought this upon yourself." Gren told him.

"Traitors all of you" Lenox said.

Alfie shook his head "How long have you been up there?" He asked

"I don't know, ten, fifteen minutes" Lenox said crossing his arms.

"Then we can wait to help out for a least another half an hour really" Alfie said "You two agree"

Neely and Gren nodded sitting down on the grass, pulling out there homework.

"Traitors." Lenox said, as Alfie sat down.

"I'm the leader of this team" Alfie argued "and so I order for you hang around up there for bit longer"

"Very funny little brother" Lenox shouted "I think the blood is rushing to my head."


	11. Chapter 11 - Beacon Days Pt2

Chapter 11 - Beacon Days Pt. 2

"Again." Alfie ordered eliciting a round of tired muttered protests.

"Why, we've been going on for hours now" Neely demanded. Since classes had ended, Team ANGL had been practicing non-stop. Alfie leading it like a drill sergeant commanding his troops. "I hate to agree but we have these patterns of attack down" Lenox added cracking his knuckles.

"We're not good enough as a team yet" Alfie said impatiently.

"We've only been a team for a few months now" Gren stated somberly "There is still plenty of time for us to get these moves down"

"I know that," Alfie grumbled.

"Then what has you so fired up," Neely asked kneeing down in the cool grass of the quad. The sky was beginning to darken as dusk arrived. Alfie didn't reply, instead he just scowled at his restless team. Neely sighed checking her scroll, there was a message from Neo. A chill ran down her spine, she kept her features neutral in spite of that.

"Is this about the team battles" Lenox guessed. Alfie glared at his brother, the darker shades of amber in his gold eyes flared like fire in the light. Earlier in the day during the sparring matches Glynda had announced that the rookie teams would be participating in team matches. Alfie had gotten a spooked look in his eyes at the news.

"Please just run the patterns one more time" Alfie asked through gritted teeth.

"Why are you so worried ?" Lenox asked "We're a great team." His ever present smile appearing on his face.

"The other teams are skilled" Alfie replied as he began pacing back and forth "Ruby and Jaune are both splendid leaders and they work well under pressure and Cardin may be an asshole but he is a good as a leader,"

"You're a great leader, Alfie" Gren said "and as Lenox said we're a capable team" Alfie stopped pacing, he stared down at the grass.

"We need to practice regardless" Alfie muttered.

Neely stood up walking over to her partner.

"We have practiced and now we need to rest for a moment" She told him. Alfie looked up at the nearly dark sky.

"Fine, but we need to get in more training before the matches" Alfie said stubbornly.

"Of course but now let's go get some dinner and sleep" Lenox said.

Alfie nodded reluctantly as they headed back to the locker room. He felt a knot forming in his stomach as they did.

* * *

Neely shut the bathroom door in Team ANGL's dorm room. She turned on the shower head, drowning out the soft mummers of her friends conversation. Despite her protests, the training sessions were a welcome distraction from her mission. Neely, however knew that she couldn't ever completely forget. She took out her scroll and read the message from Neo. It had a date, time, and place for Neely as which to met with her sister in it. The date was the day after the team matches were done. Neely thanked whatever luck she had for this. With Alfie so on edge lately she wouldn't have known how to slip away without her partner noticing. Neely sighed setting her scroll aside. There was only a short time before she'd have to return to her real life for a time. Neely ran a hand under the water of the shower. Remembering that none of this was real, after all relations couldn't be built upon a lie.

_Next Day _

Alfie felt a dull ache forming in the front of his skull. He set down his pen, which he had been using to sketch out formations, taking in a soothing breath. Professor Port had gone into one of his long stories of former glories. It had allowed the time for Alfie to think up new plans. Professor Port's class was becoming a welcome distraction for him. A chunk of time to focus on the upcoming battles. the Vytal Festival coming in a few months and the team battle in only a few days. Alfie was getting even less sleep than he normally got. Also, he didn't mind it as, less sleep meant he dreamt less.

"Alf" Lenox whispsered jabbing his brother in the side. Alfie looked up, Professor Port had stop going on and was looking at Alfie.

"What was the question, sir?" He asked his mouth feeling dry.

"I was asking if you knew the proper way to defend against a nevermore when you had little upper ground ?" Alfie gulped, curling up his finger into fists. His palms grew sweaty when he found no clear answer in his muddled thoughts.

"Um, I not sure." Alfie replied looking down at his desk. Professor Port lingered on Alfie for a moment longer before turning to Weiss who held up a hand. She gave the answer elegantly to the previous question. It was one that Alfie knew well but it had fled his mind.

"Damn it" He muttered, closing his eyes to the room. Feeling the dull ache in his head grow worse. Lenox and Neely exchanged a concern glance. Class ended without farther incident. However, as Team ANGL went to leave, Professor Port stopped Alfie.

"May I have a moment Alfred" He asked in his gruff voice. Alfie nodded, the circles under his eyes looking dark and heavy.

"I know the stress of being a student, my boy" Professor Port began, walking towards his desk. Alfie braced himself for another story.

"It can be hard to manage it" He said "Especially when you're the leader of a team, however to best help your teammates you need to be in the best mental state as possible." Alfie's eyes widened at the words.

"I," Alfie stammered, he rubbed his tired eyes, "Thank you for the advice, sir" Professor Port nodded.

"Best of luck on your team battles, Alfred." Alfie nodded mustering up a smile before he headed out.

* * *

The talk with Port had lightened Alfie mood slightly but the dull ache in his skull hadn't gotten any better. He rubbed his temples trying to soothe it somewhat, as he sat in Professor Goodwitch's class. Lenox was in the arena with Dove Branzewing as his opponent. Alfie's brother was doing his best to toy with Dove. Nimbly dodging out of the way of all of the other boys strikes. Though it was no surprise as Lenox had yet to fight seriously in any of the matches. Much to the ire of Glynda, who watched the match with a hint of irritation in her green eyes. Lenox's movements looked more like he was practicing for a dance than a fight.

"Would it kill him to take these fights seriously," Neely asked

"No, but if he did, then it could kill someone else" Alfie answered, plainly.

"Delightful" She said in a droll tone. Gren watched the fight, his mind wondering back to the night he caught Lenox returning from his fight with a White fang member. There had been a vicious glee in Lenox's crimson eyes. The playful grin and whimsical way he moved, were a welcomed change.

"He's going to end the fight soon" Alfie predicted glancing at the clock. On cure, Lenox halted, side stepping out of the way of Dove's sword. Lenox slashed his shadowslayer at Dove's chest throwing him off balance. With a cunning glint in his red eyes, Lenox lunged forward slamming the blunt edge of his other sword into Dove's neck. He went down hard onto the arena floor. The green bar for Dove plummeted down into the red.

"Enough, the match goes to Mr. Zane" Glynda called. Lenox grinned sheathing his shadowslayers. Dove groaned sitting up, his neck aching from Lenox's blow.

"Good match, Dove" Lenox said holding out a hand for the member of team CRDL. Dove frowned dejectedly before taking Lenox's offered hand. Allowing himself to helped up, before he nodded quietly. The two exited the arena toward the locker room.

"and he continues to be undefeated" Gren said leaning back in his chair. Glynda walked to the center of the arena, clearing away the two boys stats.

"The last match of the day, shall be" Glynda began, "Ruby Rose, and Alfred Zane"

Ruby and Alfie looked at each other in surprise. Ruby gave him an encouraging smile before she stood up.

"Good luck, little brother" Lenox said clapping his brother on the shoulders. Alfie nodded anxiety replacing the pain in his head.

"Yeah."

* * *

Alfie stood at the entrance to the arena, now dressed in his battle uniform. Metal braces over his forearms and shines. His fingers tapping his guns, as he watched Ruby walk out to the arena. She looked so much confident standing there with Crescent Rose in her hands. Alfie let out a breath, marching out to meet her. Their stats were displayed on the screen, both had full green health bar.

"Begin" Glynda called from the sidelines. Alfie took a slow step towards Ruby, her silver eyes watched him carefully. Following him as he inched closer with each cautious steps.

_Move_, He thought unholstering his guns. Ruby's eyes flashed just before she charged at him. She brought Crescent Rose down in a tight arc towards him. Alfie activated his semblance, and time slowed down. He saw all the ways to dodge the blow, there very few of them. Alfie chose the simplest, restoring his perception to normal. Alfie ducked under the blow rolling into a crouch before he fired at her. Ruby quickly spun Crescent Rose in a circle deflecting the rounds. Alfie smiled, adrenaline flowing through his veins. The last remains of his headache gone completely. Ruby grinned slightly prepping for her next attack. He charged, his vision flicking from normal to slowed down speed. Alfie changed his guns into blades, letting them loose at her. Ruby twirled around moving as the blades pasted her. Alfie danced out of the way of her next strike. His back inches from her's as he caught his blades. Slashing them towards Ruby, she ducked away from it. Sweeping Crescent Rose towards Alfie's feet, He leapt up landing atop the scythe dull edge. Ruby transformed into a gun, forcing Alfie to back flip off Crescent Rose. Throwing his blade in midair, as Ruby shoot at him, the blades cut in front of them. The blades spinning back to Alfie as he landed gracefully catching his blades.

Ruby felt her heart flutter in excitement at Alfie's moves. He stood across from her a wonderful smile on his face. His eyes burning like molten amber. Ruby grinned at him, this was one of the things that she loved about being at Beacon, putting her skills to the test with her peers. Her Crescent Rose against Alfie's, wow they really needed to name those things.

Everything outside of the arena and the two of them drowned away. They matched every attack the other dealt, their aura's burning brightly. They finally met in a clash of their weapons, their smiles may have faded but joy radiated in their eyes. Ruby managed to deflated one of Alfie's blade away, twisting the handle of Crescent Rose towards his head. Alfie brought up one of his arms, taking Ruby's blow on his metal brace. He grunted at the force of the blow, throwing it off, he knocked Ruby's foot out from under her. She hooked the end of Crescent Rose on one of his boot. The pair toppled to arena's floor, facing another, Alfie had a one of his guns pointed at her and she had Crescent Rose resting near his shoulder. It was quiet between them for a moment before they dissolved into laughter.

"That is time." Glynda called breaking into their laughter. Alfie and Ruby glance up at the clock it blinked all zeroes, both their half bars evenly matched. Both still in the green.

"A tie" Alfie said catching his breath.

"Seems so" Ruby breathed. "We probably should get up now" she added.

"Agreed." They helped each other up, holstering their weapons, before bowing dramatically. Glynda clapped her hands once.

"Well done, Miss Rose, Mr. Zane" She told them both, before they headed back to the locker room.

* * *

"How did you keep anticipating my attacks" Ruby inquired, they two of them hung back after Glynda had dismissed class for the day. Both still bursting with a surprising amount of energy.

"Trade secret," Alfie said with a mischievous smile.

"No fair" Ruby said playfully, "It has to do with your semblance though right?"

"Perhaps," He replied "Or maybe I'm just that amazing."

Ruby giggled as they crossed the quad towards the cafeteria.

"Also that's nice to see again" She told him, pointing to the easy smile on his face.

"It is nice to feel this...at ease" Alfie said taking in a breath of the cool late afternoon air. Ruby looked up at the darkening sky, her red cape flowing out behind her.

"You've been so worried about the team matches" She said

"I'm just anxious about messing up as leader" He admitted to her, "This will be the first real test of my ability to lead, to prove that Professor Ozpin made the right choice making me leader of Team ANGL"

"You are a good leader" Ruby told him, "You're always cool under pressure when it counts, plus you have that whole knowing things before they happen"

Alfie chuckled, "It's not predications" He said "Also, I just act calm, I'm really just a ball of stress."

"I can see that" She teased.

Alfie sighed slowly down, "Still, sometimes that it would be nice to just jump without worrying about where I land."

Ruby grinned "It doesn't always work out for the best though" She told him, thinking of when she charged out to fight a Death Stalker and the less than stellar results.

"Maybe but it's still pretty amazing how quickly you come up with plans"

"Fast is sort of my thing" Ruby boasted.

"I guess that kinda makes us opposites" Alfie said.

"Really ?"

"You're semblance allows you move faster than anyone" Alfie told her, "Mine, lets me see the world in slow motion."

Ruby looked into his eyes they looked like a cross between molten gold and a brilliant shade of amber.

"That fits you perfectly" She said more quietly than she intended.

Alfie smiled. "Yeah, it kind of does."

They finally reached the cafeteria, "Ready for dinner" She asked.

Alfie nodded, hanging back as Ruby headed in to find her team.

"Hey." he called, Ruby turned looking back at him.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for the great match today, Ru." He said, a slight blush across his cheeks. Her own face flushed and she couldn't say anything but nod before she hurried inside. Alfie lingered outside, smiling up at the sky that was now turning a navy blue, with a orange, gold in the horizon.

* * *

_Next day _

"We could totally break their legs though." Nora reassured eagerly. Jaune gave his cheerful teammate a weak grin.

"I don't think we have to go that far," He said waving his hands, "Cardin's a jerk to everyone after all."

Cardin Winchester was on the other end of the the lunch room. He and the rest of team CRDL were tormenting Velvet Scarlatina once more. She pleaded with them to leave her alone. Team RWBY that sat at the same table as Team JNPR also saw the commotion. Blake looked on in disgust, she wanted nothing more than to go help her fellow faunus. However she gripped her book tightly willing herself to remain still. It would draw too much attention to herself and she still wanted to keep her own faunus roots hidden. Ruby as well wanted to help out Velvet. Who had never been anything but nice to her. Her legs trembled at the idea of making a scene in front of her classmates. Their inaction left Cardin to continue tugging on Velvets ears.

"Atrocious, I just can't stand people like that" Pyrrha said in disgust,

"It's gotta be hard to be a faunus" Yang lamented resting her head on her hand, she saw Blake staring sharply at the scene. She was about to say something to her partner, as she saw someone walk up behind Cardin. The person gave him an impromptu shower of tomato soup, soda, and grilled cheese. The entire cafeteria went quiet.

"Sorry about that my hand slipped" Lenox said holding up his hands in a show false peace, his voice laced with insincerity.

"You dirty punk." Cardin growled grabbing ahold of Lenox's collar.

"I'd really advice you to let go" He told Cardin, "Especially if you want your arm to remain unbroken." A predatory glint shone in Lenox's crimson eyes. Rage contorted Cardin's features, raising his free hand and forming it into a fist.

"Enough." a commanding yet quiet voice said. Cardin looked back to see Gren's towering form, standing mere feet away.

"Leave now" Gren went on simply. The members of team CRDL looked at the faunus wearily.

"Whatever." Cardin said trying to sound bored, but failing to mask the anger in his voice. He let go of Lenox's collar before he matched past Gren.

"Let's go," He ordered at his teammates, who followed him without protest. The cafeteria erupting into a chorus of low conversations as they left.

"Are you okay, Velvet" Gren asked her his features softening

"Yes, I'm alright Gren, thank you both of you " She said gratefully, smiling at the boys.

"I'm sorry that his always picking on you" Gren added, Lenox giving a nod of agreement.

"I'm used to it really, " Velvet said sadly, "But, it's nice to have people who stand up to him,"

Lenox nodded seriously "If you ever need any help or just want to talk we're here"

Velvet smiled "I'll remember that Lenox" She said "See you both around" departing from the boys.

"Ladies," Lenox greeted sliding onto the bench next to Yang, and stealing a grape from her tray. "Gentlemen" His usual grin slipping back into place.

"Help yourself" Yang told Lenox lazily,

"I will, as it seems that I lost my lunch" He said playfully.

"All you did was start unnecessary trouble." Weiss interjected.

"Sometimes doing what's right, comes off as being a troublemaker," Gren said taking a seat across from Lenox, next to Ruby. Weiss scowled fiercely at him. Blake also looked at him, those same word had been spoken by a leader of the White Fang. Years ago, long before they changed into the more militant group that they were now. She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Do I have to add cafeterias to the list of places you're not allowed unattended" Alfie broke in before the heiress could reply. The other Zane brother took a seat besides his brother. Alfie's eyes drifting to Ruby, who gave him a small smile.

"There's a list ?" Neely asked sitting down beside Gren.

"Of course," He said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Night clubs, warehouses, and fireworks stores"

"Firework stores ?" Weiss and Pyrrha asked sounding just a bit baffled.

Alfie sighed, "Lenox and Yang are legally banned from entering any store that sell mostly fireworks on Patch unattended" He said.

"Why ?" Jaune asked glancing at the pair who had rather guilty smiles on their faces.

"It's apart of the reason the prank war had a ceasefire," Ruby answered "The event is never to be spoken of."

The teams looked at Yang and Lenox in a silent awe and concern.

"What the hell did you two do?" Neely asked speaking the question on most of their mind.

"You know shenanigans and what not" Yang said, without farther explanation to the story.

"In other news, I can't wait to thrash Team CRDL in the team match tomorrow" Lenox said boastfully. Team ANGL nodded in agreement, Alfie and Neely had caught only the tail end of the confrontation but it had made their blood boil. Alfie was determined to knock Cardin and his pack of loyal bullies down a peg.


	12. Chapter 12 - I'm drowning

Chapter 12 - "I'm drowning"

Alfie stood in the forest of red trees, the leaves fluttering down around him and his team. Team CRDL was somewhere amongst the trees as well. They all stood ready to fight, waiting for the signal from Glynda to begin. Alfie was jittery with nervous energy, he wanted to defeat Cardin and to knock down the bully.

"The fight will be four verses four" Glynda's voice reported over the earpieces both teams had been given. "The rules are as follows, no use of deadly force nor will dealing severe wounds will be allowed, each teat member has a sensor on their bodies. Each team member' s sensor is worth 5 points. If at any point during the match, the leader of the two teams' sensor is destroyed. Then the match will immediately come to an end, and the match goes to the team whose leader didn't lose their sensor." Alfie clenched his sensor that rested on his armored vest.

"If neither leader has lost their sensor destroyed by the end of the twenty minute time period than the victory will be decided by the points achieved by knocking out the other team members sensors." Glynda concluded.

Alfie looked at his teammates that stood besides him.

"Everyone, ready" He said, his hands wrapped around his weapons. They all nodded, Alfie had drilled plenty of plans into their hands. Two on two was the best plan, they had practiced.

"Begin, the match" Glynda said, launching the two teams into action. Alfie and Neely spitting off from Lenox and Gren.

"We'll find, Cardin and Russel" Alfie said over they earbuds, "Lenox and Gren, you're on Dove and Sky" He reminded them.

"Roger that." Lenox replied.

"Neely" Alfie said, "Can you locate them." Neely nodded, closing her eyes, she let out a pulse of aura. Alfie's golden aura blazed besides her. She felt two presences blazing in the distance not too far them.

"They're not too far off" Neely said, opening up her eyes, "It feels like Cardin and Russel" Alfie nodded.

"Let's go." They hurried through the red trees towards the leader of Team CDRL and his partner.

* * *

Alfie hide besides Neely behind a tree. Watching Russel pass by, not noticing their presence.

"Where is Cardin." Alfie said in a hushed tone, Neely opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure," She conceded "I should have be keeping better track of them." Alfie frowned his brows furrowed in concentration.

"It's fine," He said, part of him wanted nothing more than to find Cardin, but it would be wiser to take down Russel together.

"Go" Neely said breaking into his thoughts, "I'll take Russel down and you go find Cardin"

"That's reckless" He said in a low voice.

"Maybe" She said "But you're not a reckless person, so just find him and wait for back up." It was one of the many plans Alfie had come up with. Hearing it told back to him made feel nervous.

"What if something goes wrong" He asked, Neely smiled confidently at him.

"Then, we'll just figure it out as we go" She told him, "But the clock is ticking."

Alfie sighed looking back as Russel passed farther away from them, as the time of the team battle slipped away.

"Okay, but be careful and report to me as soon as you can" He ordered. Neely nodded, extending her blades out in one fluid motion.

"Roger that leader." She said slipping away in the cover of more trees as she stalked towards Russel. Alfie lingered for a moment before heading out.

"Lenox, Gren change of plans" He said over the comm.

* * *

"So, I say that I take down Sky and you, Dove" Lenox suggested from his place up in a tree. Gren crouched on the limb of the tree besides him.

"Any reasoning behind that" Gren asked simply, his spear resting on his wide shoulders.

"Well, it be plain rude for me to kick Dove's ass twice in one week" Lenox said smiling sharply.

"How kind of you" Gren said dryly, "On three,"

"Go" Lenox said sliding soundlessly from the tree, and landing equally as quiet on the ground below. Gren, watched his partner move towards the two members of Team CDLR. Lenox tossed a tiny crystal of dust at the pair's feet. They noticed it the moment before it caused a small explosion. They were thrown apart, stumbling to stay upright. Gren jumped from the tree, landing with a thud, drawing the pair's attention away from Lenox. Who came up behind Sky, slashing at him. Sky barely managed to block the attack. Gren charged at Dove, swinging his spear at him. They locked blows, and the struggle to break the sensors began.

* * *

Neely was good at stealth, it was the first thing that she learned after her parents died. How to sneak into places to find food, and shelter. How to avoid people who would harm her. She got very good at hiding before Neo finally found her. Russel was an easy target, to find. He was too focused on what was before him to see the shadow tracking him. Blades at the ready, to destroy the sensor. She leaned against a tree trunk as Russel passed by, not seeing her. She step out of her hiding place, with a deadly quietness and attacked. Russel noticed just barely in time to counter her first strike. She bought up her other blade, cutting towards his waist. Russel managed to kick back, dodging the slash just narrowly. Russel raised his daggers looking for any opening in Neely's defense. She lowered her blades, smiling wickedly. He charged taking the bait, Neely ducked and dodged away from his blades. Neely hooked her feet around one his legs tripping him up. Russel stumbled, his sensor was right there open and ready to be destroyed. Neely should've attacked, ended this battle and head off to find Alfie. Yet, she didn't. This was a game, get the enemy riled up before taking them out. Neely stalked around Russel who had regained his balance. He faced her, anger showing in his blue eyes. Russel charged, recklessly swinging at her. Neely deflected his attacks, she twisted his arm behind him. He dropped his dagger, as Neely used one of swords to destroy the sensor.

"Game, set, and matched" She whispered in his ear, before letting him go. Russel groaned, walking a few paces away from Neely, running his hands through his mohawk.

"You're like a damn shadow" He complained.

"You just don't pay enough attention" Neely said retracing her blades. "I got Russel" She said into her comm.

"_Good, come and find me"_ Alfie said over the comm.

"You're still going down" Russel told her slumping against a tree, and pouting at her.

"We'll see" Neely said walking away, sending a pulse to search out Alfie's aura.

* * *

Alfie walked around the red leafed trees, listening for any footsteps, snapped branches or breathing. The whole world was slowed down for him, his aura blazing. He knew it was dangerous to do that, but he wanted to be extra cautious.

"_I got Russel" _Neely's voice came over the comm.

"Good come and find me" Alfie told her, one down three to go. Alfie took in a breath, releasing his semblance. Cardin was still no where to be found.

"Damn it, Cardin where in the hell are you" He thought furiously. He trudged onward, his mind racing non-stop as he searched for his fellow leader. When he heard a sharp electrical screech over the comm.

"Everyone, report" Alfie said coming to a halt.

_"I'm fine, what was that" _Neely replied.

"I don't know" He told he waiting for his brother and Gren to reply. There was nothing, but static on their end."Gren, Lenox, report" He ordered. Nothing. "Gren, Lenox, answer me please." There was still only silence. "Damn it" He said panic bubbling up in his chest. Alfie turned, finding his teammates was his focus now. When a he heard a tapping sound, like a falling pebble dropping to the forest floor. Alfie turned just a fraction before he was blinded by white light.

* * *

Lenox avoided Sky's attack, the reach of his halbert made it only a little bit troublesome for him. The sensor was just out reach of Shadowslayers blades. Gren was fairing about as well with Dove, he had the upper hand with his size but Dove was doing a fair job at not getting hit. They inched farther away from Lenox and Sky.

"_I got Russel", _Neely voice came over the comm. Lenox grinned smashing his swords against Sky's halbert, throwing him off balance. Sky slammed his halbert into the ground to keep his balance.

"Not bad" Lenox said twisting his blades playfully in his hands.

Gren wanted to scold his partner for being so cocky all the time. Neely may have gotten Russel but Alfie was still searching out Cardin. Plus, Gren was having more trouble with Dove than he liked to admit. The member of team CDRL was crafty, and Gren was irked at how Lenox had made it seem so easy in defeating him. Gren dodge out of the way of Dove's sword, jabbing his spear at him in return. It glanced off his shoulder, Dove having thrown it into the blow to save his sensor. Gren twirled his spear searching for the next opening, when heard a cracking sound. His pointed ears twitching at the soft sound. He looked down slightly giving Dove the moment to strike, lunging forward he stabbed at Gren. The blade nicking Gren's ear, he winced swinging his spear at Dove, forcing him back. Gren bought up a hand to his ear, and he cursed. His comm was gone, it was now on the grass cut apart. Yet, that wasn't the worst, as the cracking sound got much louder before the ground under his and Dove's feet, crumbled away. Gren tried to leap off but his foot twisted on the uneven ground, before he and Dove tumbled down a shallow cliff face.

"Grendell" Lenox yelled, as his partner vanished from his sight. He was ready to leap after his partner when he saw the weapon coming towards him. Lenox reacted on instinct, he twisted away from the blow. Sky's halberd passing in the air where Lenox had been. He brought up Shadowslayers in a tight arc, the force of the blow knocking away the halbert. Lenox slashed one of his swords at the sensor, destroying it in a clean strike. Sky stumbled back, fear in his eyes, as Lenox slammed his boot into Sky's gut. Knocking him to the ground,

"I give" Sky said raising his hands in surrender, slowly Lenox backed away. The swirl of dark emotions fading as they always did, the sudden burst of anger cooling into concern for Gren. Lenox also felt a pang of guilt as his roughness towards Sky, Cardin had been the one he was mad at. He muttered an acceptance of the surrender and jogged over to aid his partner.

* * *

Gren quickly tried to regain his footing as he and Dove landed, at the base of the cliff, in a flash the two boys lanched their attacks. Gren's spear thrusting at Dove's sensor and Dove firing at Gren's. They destroyed each other sensors in the same moment. Gren sighed, a small grin forming on his face. It was a tie, one that Gren would accept.

"Good shot," He told Dove. To his surprise Dove nodded smiling a fraction.

"You were a good opponent". Gren smiled hearing Lenox called him faintly.

_He must've dealt with Sky. _He looked up waving at his partner. His smile slipped as he saw Lenox's face.

"Cardin did it" Dove muttered in relief, and at that moment Lenox could understand what Lenox was saying

_"We Lost"_

* * *

The light of the explosion blinded Alfie.

_ All Alfie could see was the light of the fallen flashlight, blocking out the scene behind it. _

He was thrown back by the force of the blast, one of his guns falling away as he strained to see his attacker.

_Alfie tripped backward as the roar filled his ears, his hands hit something warm and solid. _

_"_Got you" Cardin declared bringing up his mace to strike Alfie's sensor.

_The grimm raised it's massive clawed paw, preparing it to rip into Alfie's four year old skull. _

_"N_O" Alfie thought in his head. Raising him remaining gun and trying to fire but his head throbbed in pain. His scar burning, fear clouding his mind. He tried to slow things down but it only allowed him to his sensor be smashed to pieces in slow motion.

_Pain radiated in his skull, red clouded his vision as the world slowed down. He was going to die, as more white filled his vision. It looked like a cape or cloak of white in the night. _

"Match goes to Team CRDL" Glynda's voice announced over the comms. It rang like a mocking laugh in Alfie's head, as he stared hollowly at the sky, that was blocked by red leaves.

* * *

Alfie sat under a tree on campus, staring up the branched, Ruby and Jaune sat on either side of him. Both of them looked as discouraged as the leader of team ANGL. Team CRDL had ended up wining the team matches. After Team RWBY barely won against Team JNPR, Cardin had managed to think up another strategy to beat Ruby and her team. Alfie had felt a hollowness in his gut ever since he lost.

"I don't why I froze up" He said faintly, but he did, The blinding light, had bought up the nightmare. It was like he was that same four year old again helpless to defend himself. The thought of how he froze, made him want to vomit. It had been pathetic.

"I can't believe we let Cardin win" Jaune said.

"What are you three sulking about ?" Weiss asked, standing over them with her arms crossed.

"Our failings as leaders" Jaune replied glumly.

"Still," She said rolling her eyes, "It was one loss, suck it up already." The three leaders sank away from the scolding. Alfie scowling at the heiress, he was not in any mood for a lecture.

"Listen up," Weiss began anyways "You're a slightly hyperactive child" She said pointing at Ruby. "You have no self confidence" pointing at Jaune, "And you get so worried about messing up that you get unbearable broody" pointing at Alfie.

"Geez, thanks Weiss" Ruby said. Alfie's scowl deepened as he stood up.

"I don't need a self absorbed rich brat like you to tell me who I am" Alfie said angrily. Ruby and Jaune looked at Alfie in surprise at his outburst. Weiss narrowed her eyes, annoyance plain to see in her icy blue eyes.

"You,-"

"Hey, don't we need to met up with Yang and Blake for something" Ruby interjected bouncing up onto her feet. Rose petals floating around her as she did. Weiss and Alfie didn't budge for a moment. Ruby and Jaune watched them anxiously

"Fine" Weiss said finally turning away from Alfie, Ruby let out a sigh of relief, "See you two later" she wavered hurrying after her partner.

"I can't put up with Weiss" Alfie mumbled,

"She did kind of have a point though" Jaune said carefully, as he stood up.

"What" Alfie snapped. Jaune held up his hands.

"We've all have our faults, and well Cardin kind of took advantage of them in the team battles" He said.

Alfie looked down, his amber eyes looked particularly dark in that moment.

"Hey, you alright, Alfie" Jaune said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Alfie sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine" He said quietly, "I just need to clear my head is all." Jaune nodded as Alfie walked off.

"It just feels like I'm drowning" Alfie said to himself once he was out of earshot.

* * *

"I could always go down the itching powder route" Lenox mused pacing around the room.

"Itching Powder isn't that a bit childish" Neely said, she was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her restlessness over impending meeting with Neo.

"Perhaps" Lenox replied "But it's simple and after my last few pranks Yang won't see it coming."

"Or you could chill out on the prank war, before you aren't allowed anywhere on campus without an escort." Gren chimed in, his notes spread around as he did his homework.

"But what fun would that be" Lenox said smirking, "but instead of Yang, I could spare some of my more mean spirited pranks on Cardin." Since winning the team battles Cardin had just gotten worse with his superior attitude had gotten worse. His bullying of Jaune in turn had gotten worse.

"Adding fuel to the fire never ends well." Gren said looking up to his partner. He had kept a close eye on Lenox after the fight. Sky had looked scared half to death when Gren and Dove had made it back up the hill. Lenox had mentioned his temper, but he never actually believed that it could've been truly frightening.

"It's a nice thought though" Neely said, Lenox grinned at her.

"Thank you, but I do need to think up a new prank" He said, "We need something to lighten the mood around here"

Alfie walked into the room, the moment the sentence left his brother mouth.

"Hey, Alf" He greeted, Alfie gave him a half-hearted nod towards him. It was like a cloud of gloom hung over the blue haired leader. The team watched him drag his feet towards his bed.

"Alfie are you okay ?" Gren asked.

"I'm fine" He mumbled.

"No, you are not" Neely said sitting up. Alfie froze before turning slowly to face his partner.

"What was that ?" He asked in a clipped tone. Neely took a deep breath, wondering if this was a mistake.

"You've been walking around like a soulless body since you lost the match" She said, "You need to get over this lost."

"I'm fine" Alfie insisted, "And I don't need everyone to tell me how I should act."

"If it affects our team than I damn well can"

"I messed up and we lost" He explode at her, "I won't screw up next time."

"We're a team, the lost is on all of us" Neely retorted, getting off the bed.

"No, you all did your part" Alfie said waving his arm in towards them, "We lost because of me, so just leave me alone for damn second"

"We have for the past two days." Neely shouted at him, "Now you need to grow up and move on from this loss"

Alfie grew quiet, his body trembling with rage, "I'm not a fucking kid who needs to lectured by you" He said in a venomous voice, before he stormed out of the room. Neely watched her partner leave, her hands balled into fists as her sides.

"Geez" Lenox said running a hand through his hair, "I'll go talk to him" He said before he headed after his brother. Neely felt a pit form in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to go after her partner but she couldn't. That was not apart of the mission, feeling like this wasn't either.

"Neely" Gren said softly.

"I need to get some air" She told him walking out of the room. Gren let out a tired sigh,

"We're not much of a team, right now are we ?" He wondered aloud looking out the window at the sinking sun.

* * *

"Alfred" Lenox called catching up with his brother. Alfie trudged onward, his chest felt tight, he hadn't meant to exploded at Neely.

"A-l-f-r-e-d" Lenox repeated slowly grabbing his arm gently. Alfie stopped, looking at his brother finally.

"I keep messing up lately" He said somberly. Lenox smiled sympathetically at him.

"We all have our bad days," He said "Talking it out tends to help out I've noticed." Alfie sighed tipping his head up towards the sky.

"I froze up, Len" He whispered.

"Yeah," Lenox said "I think I can guess why" Alfie nodded.

"I got stuck worrying about Gren and you and then I had those stupid flashbacks" He said "I felt so helpless."

"I'm sorry." Lenox said letting go of Alfie's arm. "But you can't blame yourself for this"

Alfie sighed looking at his brother. "I'm just sick of being handicapped by those stupid nightmares."

"I know this is going to sound weird but you need to slow down Alfie" Lenox said

Alfie crocked an eyebrow at him, "Seriously that's your advice"

Lenox chuckled, "Yes, listen you may see the world in slow motion but right now you want to rush everything," He said "Proving yourself, and getting over those nightmares, both of those things will work themselves out in due time."

Alfie looked sullenly at his feet, "Here, I was thinking that I had the whole patient thing down" A tiny smile tugging at his lips.

"You do, but you let you're frustration drown it out" Lenox said patting him on the shoulder.

"I know, but it's not just that got me off guard" He said quietly

"You got worried for me and Gren," Lenox said without needing farther explanation "That just means you care, which is another of your best qualities."

"Thanks" Alfie said his smile growing.

"Anytime, little brother" Lenox said cheerfully.

Alfie laughed shaking his head, "Would you quit calling me little, we're the same age you know."

Lenox grinned "One of us needs to be the older brother and clearly I'm the most qualified for the title."

"What makes you so 'qualified" Alfie asked crossing his arms.

"For one I give the inspirational speeches," Lenox said proudly placing a hand over his heart, "Plus I'm clearly the stronger brother."

"I could kick your butt, Len" Alfie said laughing at his brother's proclamation.

"Oh, really want to prove that _little brother," _Lenox said cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it" Alfie said, the two grappled playfully before Lenox caught Alfie in a headlock.

"Whose the stronger one of us again?" Lenox asked smirking.

"I'm not gonna say it" Alfie said grinning. Lenox let him out of the headlock but kept one of his arms slung around Alfie's shoulder.

"Alfie we've been here for a few months now, and we've have had a mix bag of times, but remember you've got three more _years _to show what an amazing hunter you are" Lenox said sincerely. "So try to enjoy all of this before you, me, Gren and Neely with everyone else are out in the real world fighting to protect Remnant"

Alfie nodded, "Before, we're real hunters and huntresses," He said, "Yeah, I think I can try"

Lenox let him go, "Want to get back to the dorms" He asked,

"Yeah, I need to apologize to Neely for how I acted when we get back" Alfie said.

"Yep, but I have a feeling she'll forgive you" Lenox said,

Alfie nodded, heading back to the dorm. He was done sulking for a while.

* * *

Neely let out a frustrated breath as she matched across the quad. Alfie was never one to lose his temper, but she now knew that she never wanted to see that side of her partner.

_No, it's better this way._ She heard the little voice reminded her, _They're not your friends, they're targets, just another means to an end. _

_"_Shut up" She muttered to herself, Neely desperately wanted something to distract her from the thought as she came upon Jaune and Cardin. She kept to the shadows, watching them. Neely couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but from the defeated look on Jaune's face. She could only imagine that it wasn't anything good. Cardin knocked him on the shoulder before his walked off. Neely walked over to where Jaune stood.

"Why do you keep letting him push you around" Neely asked causing Jaune to jump a little.

"You can be so quiet sometimes Neely" He joked, rubbing the back of his head.

Neely crossed her arms, "Old habits" She said.

Jaune sighed "I just have hard time dealing with him is all"

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that" She insisted

"Hey, I know" Jaune said looking up at her "Hey, are you okay" He asked

Neely looked away, debating about how to answer.

"I got into a fight with Alfie" She said finally.

"Really, man Alfie hasn't been acting like himself today" Jaune commented.

"Yeah, it's like someone replaced him with a angry jerk face version of him," Neely said.

"I'm sure whatever he said though he didn't mean it" Jaune reassured. Neely sighed.

"I know that, it just feels like we're out of synch as partner, and it sucks"

"We all have our rough patches right" He replied, "I've been having my problems with Cardin and being a leader but you and Alfie will work it out"

"Oh yeah what makes you say that" Neely asked, she wanted to believe she and her partner were fine, but she knew how a few careless world could destroy things.

"Because you two compliment each other" He said simply.

"Really, now"

"Yeah it's what makes you two such good partners" He said "You push him to be more confident and Alfie keeps you from doing anything reckless, no offense"

_Reckless_ She thought amused, "That actually sounds pretty on the mark"

"See you two may clash but you work it out, and have each other backs" Jaune added.

Neely smiled, "Thanks Jaune" she told him, "I'd better go talk to that partner mine,"

"See you" Neely stopped before she left.

"Jaune, no matter what Cardin says or what happened in the team matches" she said "You're a great leader, a natural born one, you desevere to be here at Beacon"

Jaune eyes widened before he grinned.

"Thanks Neely"

"See you" She wavered heading back to the dorm and her boys.

* * *

Weiss passed by Team ANGL's room, Ruby had suggested she go talk to Alfie but she didn't feel the need to say sorry since she believed she hadn't been wrong. However, Alfie wasn't the one in the doorway who smiled at her as she passed by.

"Hi, Weiss" Gren greeted causally.

"Hello,Gren" She replied crossing her arms, "Where is your team," noticing the empty room. It was ununsal as the team was almost alway together in some capacity.

"There a small fight and they needed some time to cool off" He said "I needed to finish my homework, so I stayed"

"Always the good student are you not" Weiss said

"I do try my best to be a good one" He said politely. Weiss studied him, Grendel Wolf was an aggravating puzzle she didn't want to solve but felt compelled to. He wasn't like any faunuses she was used to dealing with. Not in how he acted in general or how he acted around her specifically. He was always the perfect gentleman to her, he was loyal and never acted crudely. There was never a hint of resentment or anger towards her for being a Schnee. He also always used her name to talk to her. Never, ice queen or princess, just Weiss. It was always just Weiss. It was both frustrating yet it was pleasant.

"Where is your team," Gren asked still leaning in the doorway of his room.

"I'm heading to meet them now in the Cafeteria if you must know" She said "Ruby needed a prep talk from Yang before we got dinner"

"I see," He said thoughtfully, "I hear, you gave Ruby a prep talk yourself."

"Of course" She huffed "She needed someone to shake her out of that silly slump"

"You're a good friend" Gren said sounding sincere.

Weiss, still looked for any sign of mocking, "That I do" She said turning away from his deep brown eyes.

"Well, it be rude of me to keep you from them any longer than I already have" Gren said "Have a nice dinner Weiss" He said

"Thank you Grendel" She said walking away, Gren was a most infuriating puzzle indeed.

* * *

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, Neely" Alfie said. The whole team had come back into the dorm room. Neely smiled, shaking her head.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you" She said, "We're okay" Alfie nodded smiling shyly at her.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you guys" He said glancing at his brother, who nodded encouragingly at him."It is about why I lost my head in the team match"

Neely and Gren looked at him concerned, "Alf you don't need to" Gren said.

"No, it's not about my failing as a leader," he interrupted "It's something else"

He took a deep breath, "Sometimes, I get these flashes that are triggered by anything that reminds me of the night my family was killed" Alfie said in a low voice. "My mind just gets frozen in terror and that's what happened when Cardin throw the flash bang at me"

"Why didn't you tell us ?" Gren asked kindly

Alfie looked down, "I was afraid that if you guys knew than you'd think I was fragile"

"Fragile," Neely exclaimed "You are not fragile, you're one of the strongest people I know."

"Plus, now that we know, we will have your back when you need us" Gren said "We are your friends and team"

Lenox smiled brightly, "And we're not about to let one loss, tear us apart that easily"

"I could't ask for a better team" Alfie said grinning, his eyes shinning.


	13. Chapter - Where is Lenox ?

Chapter 12.5 - Where is Lenox ?

_Before _

The sun was just barely beginning to rise over the tops of trees. Lenox stood in a clearing, that was filled with the hum of a bullhead.

"Are you sure, about coming along " He asked the girl standing before him. She was as tall as him, with flowing auburn hair, and eyes the color of the setting sun. A brushy, fox tail, came out of her lower back. She smiled at Lenox, making his heart flutter.

"I'm coming, Len" she said cooly.

"Fiona," He said softly, slipping his hands into her, "It's going to be dangerous"

"I'm more than capable of protecting myself" Fiona told him, giving him a gentle kiss on his head.

"That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry" Lenox said. Fiona squeezed his hands.

"And I think that's sweet of you" She told

"You think I'm sweet" He said smiling

"You certainly have your moments" Fiona replied smirking

"Lenox, Fiona" Qrow called "We're taking off soon"

"Time to go" Lenox said,

"Ready or not" Fiona said

"Here we go" Lenox finished.

* * *

_Now_

"Where is Lenox" Gren asked the moment he noticed that his partner was gone. Lenox's bed was made, his shoes, backpack and scroll were gone from his desk. Alfie sat up in his bed, looking at Gren with sleepy eyes.

"He's gone already" He said with a yawn.

"Lenox is probably just out for a run or something" Neely suggest her voice dropping off at the end of her sentence, as she curled up in her covers.

"Maybe" Gren said, looking down at Lenox's folded uniform on his chair. "Or not"

"I'm sure he's fine" Alfie said sliding out of bed. He stretched his arms out over his head, before grabbing his scroll from his desk. He looked at it with narrow eyes.

"Lenox won't be here today." Alfie announced. Gren sharply turned to face his leader.

"Why, not?" Neely asked sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Alfie leaned against the bathroom door, "He has something important he needs to take care of today" he replied. "But he'll be back once it's done."

Gren had a thousand question all on the tip of his tongue but Alfie held up his hand.

"It's private so I can't say anything else" He said before entering the bathroom.

"Well, that's odd" Neely said, looking over at Gren, her hair was still messy from sleeping. Gren nodded.

"Yeah, it is"

* * *

_Before_

Alfie watched, them on the porch together. Lenox and Fiona sat together their heads leaned in together. There was an air of calm as they chatted quietly with one another.

"Just gonna stand there all day and watch, little brother." Lenox asked suddenly. Alfie sighed pushing off the doorframe.

"I don't want to interrupt" He said,

"You're not interrupting Alf," Fiona said earnestly, twisting around to looks at him. Alfie crossed his arms behind his back.

"Maybe, but"

"But nothing Alfie" Lenox said patting the space besides him on the porch. Alfie wanted to head back inside, but the honesty in Fiona's and his brother's eyes changed his mind. He walked over and sat down.

"What were you talking about"

"World domination" Lenox said smirking.

"Hahaha" Alfie said in a monotone voice. Fiona giggled,

"We're talking about a dangerous mission, Len doesn't want me to go on" She told Alfie.

"Mission, as in the mysterious ones he goes on with Qrow, that I'm not suppose to know about." He said.

"I didn't know there were things you keep from Alfie" Fiona said looking at Lenox. He sighed looking up.

"The Zane brothers don't know everything about each other." Lenox defended.

"Pleas don't talk about us in the third person" Alfie groaned. Lenox chuckle bumming his shoulder into his brother's.

"Anyway, whatever the dangerous mission is Fiona can take care of herself" Alfie told his brother. Earning him a smile from her.

"Why do you always take, Fi's side" Lenox asked with mock offense. Alfie shrugged.

"It's how things work out most of the time" He said.

"Thank you, Alfred" Fiona said, "So, it's settled I'm coming on the mission"

"When did that get settled" Lenox asked crocking an eyebrow at her.

"Just a minute ago when I got back-up"

"Seems settled to me" Alfie said simply.

Lenox sighed dramatically, "My own little brother, turns on me for my lovely girlfriend" He said wrapping an arm around Alfie's shoulders, "What has the world come to"

"Whose, the little brother" Alfie said wrapping his arm around Lenox's neck.

"Clearly, you" Lenox said. Fiona laughed as the brothers wrestled off the porch.

"Be careful" She warned smiling at their playful battle.

* * *

_Now_

It was a quiet day at Beacon, with only a few classes. The lack of homework also gave the first year teams to play games. Teams, RWBY, JNPR, and ANGL were in the makeshift game room. They had settled on darts for their choice in game. A dart flew through the air and sank into dead center in the board.

"How are you so good at this," Pyrrha asked, her semblance was not helping her as they made a no cheating rule. Alfie grinned playfully at her, as he picked up another dart.

"Pure skill" He said closing his eyes before throwing the other dart. It sank into the board right next to the other one.

"My, my we've found something Alfie isn't modest about" Neely said, she sat on the edge of the table.

"Well, I can school anyone in darts" Alfie boasted opening up his eyes. "Lenox included, so whose next"

"Me" Nora said popping off the couch and taking the dart off the board.

Alfie grinned cracking his knuckles. The two of them playing rock, paper, scissors, to decide who went first.

"Where is Lenox by the way ?" Ruby asked.

"He's out for the day on important business" Alfie answered smoothly. Nora throwing a dart at the board, it hit the inner ring.

"Not, bad" Alfie said. Gren watched his leader, he was calm about his brother's disappearance. Lenox never did things without purpose, and the fact that Alfie seemed to know what that purpose was worried Gren. It worried him more than he supposed it should.

Alfie had sat out the next rounds of dart to give the others a chance. Gren had left to go find something to snack on. His mind still stuck on his partner's disappearance.

"Grendel" someone grabbed his sleeve. He turned around to see Weiss and Ruby standing behind him.

"What's up" He asked,

"You're partner is up to something" Weiss accused.

"Can't say I don't share the same opinion" Gren said, "But what makes you say that"

"You mean besides the previous examples of Lenox's childish nature and need to cause trouble" She replied.

"Fair point," He said crossing his arms, "Ruby, why are you suspicious, Yang didn't seem to be worried."

"Yeah, but that could just mean she's playing it cool" Ruby said "And the last time he vanished for a day, we all almost got electrocuted."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun" Gren said, his mind was racing as he thought back. Lenox had used the first prank to get off campus to speak with Junior. What did this mean now. He either had an elaborate prank ready or maybe he had gone off on a reckless mission.

"Gren" Ruby asked, looking up at him, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Okay, so if Lenox is up to something, what would you say we do about it ?" He questioned.

"Well we could start off by looking for him here on campus" Ruby said. Weiss nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Gren said "but we may want back-up"

"Like who ?" Weiss questioned

"Neely will help us out" he said pulling out his scroll and texting his teammate.

* * *

_Before _

"Give" Lenox said breathless, falling to the grass. His hair and clothes damp with water.

"Never," Yang said collapsing in the grass so that the tops of their heads were almost touching. Steam curled off of her skin, a smile on her face. Yang gasped in air "Though you're more than welcome too"

Lenox laughed "Not a chance" He said.

"Sneak attack" Alfie and Fiona shouted dropping the remaining water balloons onto Yang and Lenox.

"Traitors" Lenox said with a pearl of laughter in his voice.

"I prefer winners" Fiona said she and Alfie were soaking wet. Alfie smiled down at them.

"I agree" They laid down in the grass next to Lenox and Yang.

Fiona kissed Lenox on the cheek lightly, "Give" She asked.

"For now" He replied intertwining his fingers with her. The four laid on the grass letting the warm summer sun dry off their skin and clothes. Fiona rested her head on Lenox's shoulder. Alfie closed his amber eyes humming a tune.

"Having fun, kids" Lenox propped himself up slightly to see his dad walking towards them. An older looking camera in his gloved hands.

"You finally fixed it" He said,

Mr. Zane smiled holding up the camera, it had been a present from his dad, the camera had taken countless family photos before breaking.

"It took some time but yeah" He said "I was hoping you kids wouldn't mind helping me test it out" The four of them hurried to their feet all saying their agreement to aid Mr. Zane.

"How about a group shot to start it" He said. The huddled together, Lenox wrapping his arm around Fiona, Alfie stood between Fiona and Yang, who slung an arm around them both.

"Okay, smile" Mr. Zane said snapping the photo.

* * *

_Now_

Neely had agreed to help them search for Lenox. She was worried about his vanishing acts, since he had been Qrow's student. Could he still be working for the reaper of Remnant ?. They searched around Beacon for him, but found nothing.

"Where could he have gotten off to" Weiss asked.

"Maybe he isn't up to anything" Neely suggested.

Gren walked back to the dorm with them. Maybe Lenox wasn't planning on causing anymore trouble but he was still up to something. The went into Team ANGL's dorm room.

"So, what now, ?" Ruby asked leaning against the wall.

"I don't know," Gren said sitting down on his bed, his eyes drifted back to Lenox's bed, and he noticed something off. Lenox was always organized, with how he dressed and how he had his belongings ordered. So seeing a small metal container sitting with it's lid ajar and out of place near Lenox's bed drew Gren's gaze.

"What's that ?" He said, Neely who stood closest to the bed, looked down at it.

"Secret box" she suggested picking it up from the floor.

"Hey, isn't that crossing some line for personal space" Ruby said anxiously.

"It's in plain sight in our room," Neely reasoned "So it's only mildly intrusive" She set the tin box down on Lenox's bed, Gren and Weiss walked over to inspect the contents of it. It was full of an assortment of different things. Gren fished out the items sitting on the top.

"Pictures ?" Weiss said huddling near Gren to get a better look at them. There were five of them, one was of a women with scarlet eyes and a warm smile, it appeared to be the oldest one, another was of much younger versions of Lenox and Alfie. Lenox was covered with bandages and he was missing a tooth, while Alfie smiled shyly. The next photo was of an older man, who was tall, with soft brown eyes, and black hair that was graying at the sides, Mr. Zane, Gren guessed. The next one was of Lenox, Alfie, Yang and a girl with Auburn hair and orange eyes. They were huddled together, grinning happily at the picture taker. The final one was of just Lenox and the girl with auburn hair standing together. Their arms wrapped around each other, smiling sweetly at each other. Gren noticed the girl had a fox tail, she was a faunus like him.

"Who is that girl" Weiss asked, with a slight edge of disapproval in her voice.

"She looks really familiar" Ruby said, having come over to look at them, "I've seen this picture before." pointing at the group shot.

"Her name is Fiona Barrows" Alfie said from the doorway. They turned looking startled at his quiet appearance. He looked back at them with a tired expression. "It's rude to look through others personal photos without permission" Alfie added walking towards them with an air of melancholy around him.

"We're sorry" Ruby said bowing her head.

"I guess it couldn't be helped" He said with a sigh, "I knew that you were all curious of what Lenox was up to since you left the room."

"Who is this Fiona girl to Lenox" Weiss with her arms crossed, not looking at all remorseful. Alfie took the picutres from Gren, as he settled between Ruby and Neely.

"Fiona was his girlfriend" Alfie answered, looking down the photo of Lenox and Fiona. Gren couldn't help but feel sad looking at his leader. He's amber eyes were miles away as he looked at the photo. Sadness and fondness mixing into a heartbreaking look.

"Was ?" Neely asked hesitantly, Alfie nodded somberly.

"Yeah," He said.

Neely's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "But, he's with her today isn't he"

"In a manner of speaking yes" He replied.

"What is that suppose to mean" Weiss asked impatiently.

"Fiona died two years ago" Alfie said in a mournful voice. They all stared at him quietly for a moment. None of them could build up the courage to ask what Alfie knew they would.

"How ?" Gren finally managed to asked.

"A Grimm," Yang answered must to Alfie's relief, "Lenox used to go on training hunts with mine and Ruby's uncle Qrow," she explained leaning in the doorframe. "One hunt they went on was to a more grimm infested area than usual, Qrow wasn't going to have Lenox come along, but he insisted and Fiona asked to join them" Yang voice had taken on a more somber tone than normal "Lenox was against it at first but Qrow figured their was safety in numbers, so all three went but once there a particularly nasty grimm caught Lenox off guard," Yang's hands tightened on her arms, "It was going to kill him but Fiona was faster than it, she saved his life but it cost her own" The last part came out as nearly a whisper. "She bleed out in his arms before they could get to the airship, Lenox crushed by her death"

"Lenox loved Fiona," Alfie said, "They were a perfect match"

"Whenever they were together, they magnets always drifting towards each other" Yang said with a small smile.

"He promised that he would visit her grave on Patch every year" Alfie told the others, "I didn't say anything this morning because, it's hard for me to think about, and I know it hurts Lenox more he'll ever admit"

Gren and the others nodded, they felt guilty for suspecting Lenox.

"He'll be back tomorrow" Alfie said placing the photos back into the tin, "Knowing Lenox he'll act like nothing happened, so it's best to do the same" There were nods of agreements as the group dispersed.

"How are you doing ?" Yang asked Alfie, as they remained in the room.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it's only been two years since she died" Alfie said looking at her. "I miss her"

"Yeah, so do I" Yang said sitting down on the bed next to Alfie. They sat there, slipping into memories of those rose colored days.

* * *

_Before_

"Fiona" Lenox said through his tears, he held her bleeding from in his arms. Thick gray clouds had covered the color of the sky and blocked out the sun's warmth. "Fiona, hold on" He urged, putting pressure on her wounds. The grimm's claws had tore through her abdomen. Fiona's face was sickly pale and strained with blood. Yet she smiled weakly at him, raising a trembling hand to his face.

"It's okay" she said in a voice was barely a whisper.

"No," He said wrapping his hand around her hand. "We just need to get back to the airship" He tried to lift her up but she winced in pain.

"Lenox, I'm not going to make it" She told him, her body felt cold. "You have to go"

Lenox shook his head, "I'm not leaving you" He said.

"Lenox," Fiona said, her orange eyes looked dull and cloudy, "I love you."

"I love you, Fiona" Lenox said, leaning down to kiss her gently. Fiona smiled at him, closing her eyes.

"Fiona" He sobbed, grimm were coming towards him. He hugged her, there was no pulse or warmth in her body.

Lenox screamed into the sky, before the world was filled with blood soaked battle.

* * *

_Now _

Lenox walked through the grassy fields of the cemetery on Patch. There a warm breeze that ruffled his dark locks as he reached the simple ivy headstone.

_Fiona Barrows _

_Loving daughter and friend_

"Hello, Fi" Lenox said kneeling down in the grass, "Sorry, it's been so long, this year has been busy, and pretty damn entertaining" He recounted the year at Beacon and of his work with Qrow. "It's been great, Gren and Neely are amazing friends, plus me and Alfie get to be on the same team, he's been growing into the hunter we knew he would." Tears began to fall down his face as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry" He said in a trembling voice, "Fiona, I'm so sorry for not being able to save you" Lenox's hands dug into the grass, "I'm sorry, Fi"

* * *

_Later_

It was late, the moon was high in the sky. The campus was quiet, the day had gone by without incident. Alfie was looking up at the sky humming to himself.

"Evening, little brother" Lenox greeted as he walked back towards the bench his brother sat at. Alfie smiled at him.

"Welcome back" He said, "How are you ?"

Lenox took a sit next to Alfie, "I'm alright" He said calmly "I miss her,"

"It wasn't you fault you know" Alfie told him, Lenox bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"I know, but I still miss her"

"I know" Alfie said.


	14. Chapter 13 - Lies and Truth

Chapter 13 - Lies and Truths

Lenox leapt over a couch just before it was peppered with bulk shot.

"Trigger happy much"Lenox muttered to himself, crouching low on the ground.

"Come out !" the member of the White Fang ordered. The faunus had rough skin and an alligator tail.

"I'm going to have to say no" Lenox called back, scanning the area behind the couch, "Instead, why don't you put down the gun and we can have a nice talk." In response the faunus fired another round at the couch.

"Violence it is then" Lenox said setting down one of his swords. He spotted a wooden box sitting in arms reach.

"I'm coming out now." Lenox said, grabbing the box he flung it over the couch. The faunus shot at it, the shot destroying the box in a rain of slitters. Lenox grabbed his sword, rushing out and slashing at the Faunus's weapon. It was a shotgun with an axe blade on it. The faunus cursed at him, trying to throw him back. Lenox smirked before he head butted the faunus. He stumbled back in surprise, losing the grip on his weapon.

"Damn, punk" He said showing his sharp teeth in a snarl. Lenox swapped his sword up, the blade cutting into the flesh on the faunus' shoulder. He cried out in pain, his back slamming into the wall.

"Finish it" He growled at Lenox, who rested the blade of shadowslayer on his collarbone.

"I'm not a murderer" He said evenly, "All I want to know is what you know about what Roman Torchwick is doing."

* * *

"It's been two month and we're no closer to finding the Queen is up to than we were before we started looking into this" Lenox ranted. He paced around the table, he and Gren were at on the second floor of the library.

"I take it this means your latest 'chat' with the White Fang didn't go well ?" Gren asked. Lenox let out a frustrated breath, sitting on the edge of the table.

"He just told me that Torchwick is targeting a Schnee company dust shipment." He said "It's going to take place at the docks but we already knew Torchwick was targeting dust shipments"

"At least we know about a location" Gren said,

"Maybe, but we don't have a date for when it's going to happen" Lenox replied frowning, he crossed his arms. Gren couldn't come up with an argument to that. The pair fell into a somber quiet, the chaos on campus had caused their investigation to come to a halt. Lenox having to limit his late night action, which he had charged back into at full speed of the past few days. Gren attributed his partner's poor mood to his relentless hunt for answers.

"I don't know what to do" Lenox said "I just need to get some damn answers, some that will lead me to the Queen"

"You could always stalk out the docks" Gren said "Then, you could have one of your 'chats' with Torchwick in person." Lenox got a feral looking grin on his face at the idea.

"As fun as that sounds" He said sliding off the table, "It would be suspicious for me to stalk out the dock all day" He turned back to look at Gren, "Also I didn't know what a violent influence I was on you"

Gren grinned slightly "You're not the first person to advocate violence in my life" He told Lenox, locking his fingers together behind his head.

"Really, I thought your dad was a pacifist."

"Oh, he was, but my brother on the other hand never met a problem he didn't believe that couldn't be solved by beating it to a bloody pulp." Gren replied.

"Why haven't I met Will yet" Lenox asked.

"Because, I want to keep the delicate balance of my life in order" He replied. Lenox laughed walking back to the table.

"Maybe, I can ask Junior about the shipment" he mused resting his hands on the table. Gren looked at the paper on the table.

"Any idea is a good one at this point" He said.

"Tonight's gonna be another long one" Lenox yawned.

"Try not to wear yourself down too much"

"I've worn myself out much worse before"

* * *

Neely stood behind a bookcase on the second floor. At Alfie's request she had ventured into the library to find the other members of their team to have lunch. Neely had nearly reached their table, she was still hidden behind the bookshelf, when she overheard their conversation.

"-with Torchwick in person" Neely froze, listening to every word they spoke. Each one pierced through her mind like a needle. Her feet were rooted to the ground, her vision unfocused. Neely clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

_Not them. Please anyone else but no them._

She leaned against the bookcase forcing her panic down. Clamping it far down in her heart, replacing it with a mask of calm. She put on the mask of Neely Wells as she walked into view.

"Hey, you two done studying ?" She asked aloud trying to sound casual. Lenox looked back at her, with an easy grin on his face.

"Basically" He answered pushing off the table, "Is it already lunchtime ?"

"Yep, Alfie's downstairs" Neely said glancing at the papers Gren collected into a black folder. She glimpsed a photo of Roman, his mugshot. Seeing his cocky smile made her heart feel like someone was squeezing it.

"Hey, are alright ?" Lenox asked in a kind tone. Neely looked at him, an earnest concern shone in his crimson eyes.

"Yeah," She said cursing her voice for sounding shaky.

"Really?" Lenox asked crossing his arms.

"It's-" Neely sighed, forming a new half truth "I'm having a bit of trouble with my family right now"

"We're here to talk to if you feel like it" Lenox said gently, uncrossing his arms. Gren nodded in agreement standing up. Neely smiled somberly at them.

"Thanks for the offer but it's nothing that won't work itself out" She told them. "Just a difference in opinion"

"I know how that feels" Gren said "My brother and me have had our fair share of disputes"

"Dido" Lenox said "I hope you get it all resolved soon" Flashing her a bright grin.

Neely nodded, it felt as though someone was yanking her in two different directions.

"Thanks" She said "Now come on, we can't keep our fearless leader waiting all day."

"Yes, ma'am" Lenox said saluting her.

"Moron" she replied with a faint smile.

"Go on ahead, we'll be down in a sec" Gren said putting the folders back in his bag.

Neely nodded walking away, the little voice in her head piping up.

_We need to warn Neo and Roman. _The young huntress in training bit her lip.

_Why did it have to be them ? _

* * *

"It was awesome like my body was moving on it's own" Jaune recalled to his teammates as they ate lunch. Alfie smiled farther down the table where he sat with Ruby as they waited for their teams to sit down.

"It's nice to see everyone in such a good mood lately" She said grinning.

"Sure is" Alfie replied, "Though, you're always in a good mood of late"

"Well being at Beacon with everyone is always pretty fun" Ruby said

"See" He said smiling, Ruby giggled.

"Okay maybe you have a point"

"I tend to, Ru" He said laughing, glancing over at her. His laughter faltered a bit. Ruby was looking down a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I can stop calling you that" Alfie stammered his voice going quiet. He felt his face go hot as he said this.

"No," She said a little loudly, "I like it when you call me that," placing her hand on his that laid between them on the bench.

"Really" Alfie said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm just still getting used to it" Ruby said smiling shyly.

"Understood" He said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"What are two blushing about ?" Yang asked smiling mischievously at them . They jumped looking as their teams arrived. Alfie stuffed his hands in his blazer's pockets.

"No reason" He huffed looking down at his food.

"Oh, is that so ?" Lenox piped in amusement laced in each word.

"Yep" Ruby added avoiding inquisitive looks from Blake and Weiss.

Yang and Lenox exchanged devilish grins as they sat down. Alfie took a bite of his sandwich knowing this was not the last he was going to hear about this.

* * *

Neely managed to sneak away from her team easily enough as they went to study and train that night. She now walked down the back alleys in town heading to the spot at the docks that Neo had instructed her to go. She breathed in the night air, trying to clear away the ache that formed in her head.

_Tell Neo about them. _The little voice chimed in again.

"Quiet" she mumbled stepping into the light of the docks. Neely looked around scanning for her sister's form. There was no one in sight. She let a sigh walking farther into the roles of the containers. Neely checked her watch, it was the right time, and Neo wasn't one to be late. There came a sound of footsteps almost too quiet to hear. Neely glanced up as a slender blade was swung down at her. She bought up her arm, the blade clashing with her bracelet. Neely spun away flicking her wrist to extend the blade. Her attacker slashing at her, Neely blocked it.

"Good to see you too" Neely said wearily as Neo smirked at her. She sheathed her blade back into her umbrella.

_"I'm glad to see all those classes at Beacon are sharping your skills" _Neo signed

"Well, I would hope so with all the training that goes on there" Neely twisting her wrist, letting the blade retreat back into the bracelet.

Neo motioned for Neely to follow after her. She walked beside her shorter sister.

"_Tell me how things have been for you at Beacon ?" _

Neely recounted the last month at Beacon, she left out a few parts. She recounted the days sent with her team and the others.

"Besides the prank war, things are pretty avenge at the academy." She finished.

"_Prank war ?" _Neo signed amusement sparkling in her miss matched eyes.

"One of my teammates and Yang Xiao Long are always getting shots at each others" Neely said remembering the most recent prank. Yang had placed air horns strategically around places Lenox went and waited. It had been a loud day in the dorm, Lenox had been a little twitchy the rest of the week.

"_So none of them seem to be planning to interfere with Roman's job" _Neo cast a critical eye at her sister. Neely was braced for the question.

_Tell her_.

"No, they all seem to be just normal students from what I've seen" She lied, endlessly grateful that her voice held even. Neo nodded coming to a stop as they reached where the docks met the water.

"Is Roman worried ?" Neely asked, "Since this this the last shipment and all"

_"That's part of it" _Neo signed pulling out her scroll she hand it it Neely. She looked at the info on it, there was a picture of Blake.

"She was a member of the White Fang" Neely said, it made sense in a way. A Faunus who hid what they were but still quietly defended them when possible. "How you figure that out"

"_She used to work with mister grumpy face" _

"Adam, huh" Neely handed the scroll back to Neo, "I'll be sure to keep a close watch on her"

Neo nodded, "_Also the Queen will be arriving in a few days_ time"

The Queen, Neely thought, the person who may have murdered Alfie's family. She had searched through the black folder full of Lenox and Gren's research. She had felt an unexpected pang of anguish in her heart reading through that. It was no wonder Lenox was looking into it. She had learned much since starting Beacon. About her fellow classmates, about their interests and woes. Above all of that she learned how the siblings in Beacon loved one another fiercely. Lenox would do anything for his brother. Neely looked at her sister, and understood the feeling.

"Does that mean I can finally meet her ?" Neely inquired, her hands signing the words out of habit. Neo grinned at her.

"_All in due time, little sister" _Neo replied, "_For now keep up your good work and be alert when the job starts" _

"Understood" Neely said "I'll be off then" She turned to go, happy that nothing had gone amiss.

"Neely ?" A mechanical voice from Neo's scroll asked.

"Yes" She asked without looking back.

"If one of your classmates does interfere with our work, what would you do?"

"I'd stop them" Neely replied, her pulse quickening.

"Even if that meant you had to kill them ?" Neely clenched her hands into fists, her nail digging into her palms.

"Yes" She answered daring to look back at Neo. Who smiled with devilish pride at her.

"_Perfect answer as always," _

* * *

Neely felt nauseous as she neared the dorms. She had found herself running back to campus, once she was out of sight of Neo. Neely looked up at the building and her classmates who slept inside it. If one of them did get in the way of Roman's or the Queens plans could she kill them without hesitation. An image stabbed into her mind, of Alfie laying at her feet. Blood pooling around his lifeless body, his golden eyes devoid of light. Neely doubled over in the grass, her throat burning, her mouth filling with saliva. She gasped in a deep breath. Neely forced herself to see her team as they were now. Stern but sweet Alfie, playful yet fierce Lenox, gentle and thoughtful Gren.

_Would you kill them ? _

"I don't know" Neely whispered digging her hands into the grass. "I really don't know"

* * *

Lenox walked quietly through the dark dorm. Praying that no one would catch him before he made it back to his room. Fighting the newest in a long line of White Fangs members had finally yielded some results. Torchwick would be at the next Schnee Dust company shipment in two days. Lenox neared his room, when he noticed a figure curled up by the wall. He inched towards them, his eyes had adjusted to the dark, allowing him made out the figure.

"Neely?" He asked in a hush tone. Neely raised her head.

"Lenox?" she asked her voice sounding raspy. "Why are you up ?"

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I went for a walk to clear my head," He fibbed "What are you doing ?"

Neely sat against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"I,-" she began "Lenox, I don't think I'm a good person"

"What ?" he asked taken aback.

"I'm sorry" Neely said bowing her head. Lenox sighed

"Mind if I take a seat" He asked, she nodded. He took a sit besides her on the floor. Lenox didn't utter a word, giving her a moment to collect herself.

"Lenox ?" She said

"Yeah"

"Does doing horrible things make you a bad person"

Lenox leaned his head back, "I don't believe so" He replied "People can sometimes do bad things but in the end still be good people at heart." Neely looked over at her teammate, he appeared so sincere in the lowlight.

"How can you be sure," He tilted his head towards her, a smile playing across his lips.

"Because, I've done terrible things" He told her "Yet those I'm closest to, who know me best, keep telling me that I'm a bad person"

Neely smiled slightly at him.

"They're not wrong" she said, Lenox laughed ever so softly.

"I hope so" He said "Also by this law you are most certainly not a bad person" Neely's smiled faltered a bit.

"Maybe" she said "But I'm just not sure so much anymore"

"Does this have anything to do with your family ?" Lenox asked carefully.

"Partially" She said "I'm just confused"

"I may not know about your family or who you've been up to this point" Lenox said "But the friend and teammate I've come to know in the past few months is pretty fantastic" Neely couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks you, Lenox" she said "You're pretty amazing yourself"

"Plus good and bad are just terms" Lenox added "People are far too complicated to be define by them"

"I didn't know you were such a philosopher " she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I try my best" He said wrapping an arm around her. "I know we've been saying this a lot lately but we're a team and if you ever need us Neely we are here for you" Neely raised her head.

"I know" she said Lenox stood up,

"Come on let's go get some sleep" holding out his hand for her. Neely grabbed his calloused hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. They crept quietly into the room, careful to not wake Alfie or Gren.

"Goodnight, Len" Neely whispered.

"Goodnight, Neely" He whispered back, he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket, before slipping into his bed. Neely did likewise, her eyelids felt heavy as her head hit the her pillow. Yet, in her mind Neo's and Lenox's words rattled around. She heard Lenox's breathing grow soft and even. A single question popped into her head before she fell into sleep. Was she going to be a huntress or a killer.

* * *

**One small note, I'm going to start writing all of Neo's dialogue in italics since in this story she is mute. **


	15. Chapter 14 - Faunus

Chapter Four - A Speech and the Night Before

"So how is your first day going, Little Sister?" Yang asked as Ruby reached her after parting with Jaune and Alfie.

"You mean after you abandoned me" Ruby said crossing her arms, feeling a little annoyed at her big sister as she began to recall her day before she met up with the boys. "and I exploded?"

"Already had a meltdown, Ruby? Rough," Yang said apologetically. Ruby shook her head.

"No, I actually exploded," She exclaimed, "I got distracted by..." she faltered thinking about Alfie, "...someone and then I tripped into some girl's luggage and she started yelling at me," Ruby recalled giving Yang the cliff notes version of this debacle, "I just wanted her stop yelling at me," Ruby explained before.

"You!" Weiss yelled from behind her, Ruby jumped into Yang's arms.

"Oh no, it's happening again," she whined.

"You could have killed us," Weiss continued.

"You really did blow up," Yang said in deadpanned tone. Ruby let go and her older sister and tried to explain herself. Before Weiss held up a piece of paper and going into a long winded speech.

* * *

Lenox was just in earshot of the exchange and it made him grin. Alfie stood besides him leaning against the wall.

"How has your first day been going, Little Brother?" Lenox asked him.

"Not too bad," Alfie admitted, "and would you quit calling me that?"

"Not a chance," Lenox replied, still monitoring the other scene. Alfie noticed following his line of sight to the girls.

His eyes found Yang first "Hey isn't that," he began to ask when he noticed Ruby standing by her. "Ah."

"Finally noticed, eh?"

"Wait, Ruby is Yang's younger sister?" Alfie asked putting together how Ruby was the same age as Yang's sister.

"Yep," Lenox said gleefully, "I approve in your choice of friends."

Alfie tried to reply but a man's voice started speaking. The brothers looked up at the silver haired man at the microphone. Professor Goodwitch stood beside him. He stood with his hands behind his back. "Ozpin," Lenox muttered to himself.

"I won't bore you with a long speech," Ozpin said evenly, "You have come to study, to prepare yourselves for the future where you intend to protect others. To gain knowledge and hone your skills in order to do so. A noble thought to be sure. Dedicating your lives to protecting those around you. However, all I see before me today is children who have not yet realized their abilities. Wasted energy that none of you understand how to use properly." A mutter ran throughout the crowd, a collective disquiet at the Professor bluntness. Alfie felt something clench inside his chest. "Knowledge, the things you are taught, are indeed free and you will learn. However all of that can only take you all so far. Never forget that it's entirely up to you all to take the first steps." With that, Ozpin left the stage and Glynda took his place. Giving instructions on where the students should meet.

"That was some speech," Lenox noted, titling his head to the side. Alfie nodded, his hands clenched in the fabric of his jacket pockets.

"Ozpin is not what I expecting," he said softly.

Lenox patted him of the shoulder. "People rarely are Alfie," he said turning to go to the ballroom.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was settled into their places in the ballroom. Ruby lie on her sleeping bag writing a letter to her friends back in Signal. She was dressed in her pajamas, ready to call it a night after finishing. It had been a whirlwind of a first day. Yang laid down on her sleeping bag next to Ruby.

"It's great, this is like one giant sleepover," Yang said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I think dad wouldn't approve of all the boys," Ruby noted looking up from her letter.

"True, good things he's not here," Yang replied giving a flirty look to the boys. When she locked eyes with Lenox, he smirked before he stuck out his tongue at her. She made a face at him, making him smile. Before he got smacked in the arm by his brother.

"You and Lenox are so weird," Ruby noted Yang shrugged, "Is he still working for Uncle Qrow?"

"According to him, no," Yang said with another shrug. Ruby nodded wondering what her sister's friend did exactly with their uncle. Before she saw Alfie sitting beside his brother.

"Alfie is Lenox's brother," she asked, "but they aren't twins, right?"

"Yeah, Lenny told me that Alf is adopted," Yang said, "Interested in older men?" Ruby blushed looking down at the letter.

"That's not it," she said.

"Who are you writing to, Little Sis?" Yang inquired with with a big smile on her face.

"My friends back in Signal," she said, "It's weird not really knowing anyone here."

Yang gave her a sympathetic smile. "What about Jaune, his seems nice," she said.

"I guess. Weiss too but she's like a negative so they sorta of cancel out."

Yang laughed, "Ruby, people don't cancel each other out. Plus, you met Alfie too," She reassured, "You've got two friends and one enemy. Not a bad start."

Ruby nodded smiling slightly at the thought.

* * *

"Stop it," Alfie said smacking his brother's arm as he made faces at Yang.

Lenox chuckled. "No sense of humor," he told Alfie, who shook his head.

"Years of being your brother are the reason."

"That should have given you one," Lenox said "I don't know where you went wrong." Alfie sighed, he was dressed in his pajamas like the rest of the students. A thin grey hoodie and baggy black pants. Lenox wore a black t-shirt and a pair of red shorts.

Alfie leaned back looking up at the ceiling. he was still thinking of Professor Ozpin's speech. Something about it had stirred up something inside of Alfie.

"You're fixating," Lenox warned in a calm tone. Alfie looked at his brother, sighing.

"Yeah, I know." Lenox was about to say something when loud voices broke through the ballroom. Alfie and Lenox looked over to where Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and a girl Lenox was vaguely sure was named Blake were talking. Well, mostly Weiss yelling at Ruby.

"Never a dull moment with them around," Lenox said amused, Alfie grin a little laying back on his sleeping bag.

"Yeah," he said before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Lenox sat up on his sleeping bag. The room was quiet with the sound of the other sleeping students. He glanced over at his brother, who was fidgeting in his sleep. Lenox wanted to shake him awake from the nightmares. Instead he shoved his hands into his pockets and got to his feet. Lenox pulled on his sneakers and walked soundlessly out of the ballroom. He stepped into the crisp night air and looked at the campus that laid before him. Beacon Academy. It was more peaceful than he was expecting. It felt secure even. Lenox flexed his fingers wishing he had his swords. No place ever was as safe as it appeared. He'd learned that a long time ago. Lenox walked around campus, mapping it out in his mind. He looked for routes to easily sneak off campus. He reached a square near the main buildings of Beacon.

"Good evening, Lenox." He turned to find the silver haired headmaster of Beacon.

"Hello, Ozpin." Lenox greeted. Ozpin held out a mug for the boy. Lenox wasn't surprised by the man being prepared. Ozpin was always prepared. Lenox took it and was glad it was coco instead of coffee. He was wired enough as it was.

"Restless before you're first test?" The headmaster asked.

"More excited than nervous" Lenox said sipping his coco. It tasted delightful. Ozpin just nodded as he studied the starry sky.

"Are you nervous about what comes next." He said. Lenox tensed contemplating the sky as though it give him an answer.

"Can you withstand the weight of the burden your will bear," Ozpin asked in his calm tone, "Never truly being able to share it with those you care for."

Lenox thought back to years ago, when he stood by Qrow in the headmaster office. Being asked something very similar.

"I am" He said, "I promise that even if you and the others are unsure." Ozpin grinned ever so slightly.

"I've never believed you to be unfit to be in our inner circle, Lenox" He said "I only thought that you were young." Lenox slipped his drink nodding. "However, we all are young at some point and I see potential in you." Lenox allowed the most humble of smiles on his lips.

"Thank you, Professor." He hand the mug back to Ozpin. Lenox wavered good bye as he headed back to the ballroom.


	16. Chapter 15 - Complications

Chapter 15 - Complications

_Before_

"Absolutely not." Neely said stubbornly, as she knocked out a hapless guard. Roman simply chuckled at her, as he finished stealing the security codes.

"It's not really your choice, Pip" Roman said, "This is an order from our oh so wonderful boss"

Neely flickered her wrists, her blades vanishing back into her bracelets. She frowned at Roman and Neo, who sat with her legs crossed on the window alcove.

"Why me ?" She insisted

"For one you're the youngest and a seventeen year old, who is gifted in both combat and aura control fits the criteria for a Beacon student perfectly" Roman answered a good nature smile on his often smug face.

"Fine, but Neo can literarily transform her features, why couldn't you do it ?" She throw a look at her sister. Who smirked back at her.

_I've got other business to attend to _Neo signed at her.

_Of course you do_. Neely signed back, looking at Roman.

"Plus, you play better with other people, than Neo" He said smiling at the tiny killer. Who blew a kiss at him.

"I'm going to be stuck on a team, and expected to live with them" Neely said, "I could easily mess that up,"

"I doubt that," Roman said, "Just ask that guard you tricked not ten minutes ago" Neely had easily tricked a guard to see her as a harmless little girl, before had knocked him out.

"That was short term" Neely said pouting.

Roman sighed leaning on the console behind him.

"Neely, we trust you to do this," He said, "We know you won't mess it up."

"So, you trust me to go undercover at a place full of hunters and huntresses but not enough to tell me the whole plan" She said bitterly.

"We can't tell you what we don't know, Pip" Roman said gently, "If we did then we would"

Neely sighed heavily, "Okay,fine."

"Good, now let's get going" Roman said as the left the room. They walked over bodies of the guards on the floor.

* * *

Now

"The shipment is today," Lenox said over the line to Qrow. "Plus Torchwick is going to be there."

"Lenox, I feel the need to remind you not to do anything reckless" Qrow told him. Lenox leaned against the brick wall of the bookstore. Gren was insides looking for signs of Blake.

"Can we just settle on me being reckless for a good cause" He said. The elder hunter sighed in response

"Do not engage Torchwick and a group of White Fang by yourself, Lenox" Qrow said sternly. Lenox frowned

"Fine" He replied, "But, I'm still going to check it out, to see what I can find out."

"Alright" Qrow said, "Just be cautious."

"I know that much, Qrow" Lenox said, "I'll report back later"

"Roger that" Qrow said." hanging up as Gren emerged from the bookstore. A sullen look on his face.

"Any luck ?" Lenox asked as his partner shook his head.

"Blake is not easy to track down" He said.

"Well, she's been on the run before" Lenox reasoned, "But, I think she'll come back once she's ready"

"Maybe, but her team needs her," Gren replied.

"A team should be able to operate with a missing member" Lenox said pocketing his scroll.

"You really think that ?"

"Of course," Lenox said "I would hope you three would be fine if anything ever happened to me" Gren sighed "Well let's hope that we never have to find out".

Lenox shrugged pushing off the wall. "I'm just saying as long as the leader still stands a team can keep going"

"Don't you have docks to stalk out, "Gren said with a smirk.

"Yes, but annoying you with hypothetical questions makes me smile" Lenox replied with a mischievous smile.

"Child" Gren replied as they walked down the sidewalk to the next place to look for the missing Faunus.

* * *

Alfie watched the people go by looking for the familiar face of Blake Belladonna. He rubbed his eyes, allowing the world to speed back up.

"Anything,?" Neely asked him. The wind from being atop a building whipped at Neely violet sweatshirt.

"Nothing" He said rocking back on his heels, "Guess the high ground is not helping."

"Let's hope team RWBY is having better luck with this than us"

"Agreed " He said looking up at his partner. Neely had a frantic energy swirling around her for the past two days. All of team ANGL had a nervous energy around them these. Even Lenox, who was more agitated than nervous but Alfie had grown used to that from his brother. A part of him wanted to pry into what was was going on with them. Yet, he held back not wanting to cause more stress. Alfie's scroll lit up, Gren's picture appearing on it with a text.

"Looks like, Gren and Lenox had no luck with the bookstore."

"Figures," Neely said blandly.

"We can cover more ground if we split up," Alfie said standing up straight, "I'll take the west side of town, you take the east side."

"Sounds good" Neely said.

Alfie nodded resting his hands on his pistols. Neely stretched out her arms, turning to go down the stairs.

"Neely," He said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Alf ?" Neely looked over at him, an honest look in her emerald eyes. Alfie shook his head.

"Never mind, it's nothing" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay," Neely said shaking her head, "See you soon."

Alfie raised his head up to the sky, it was spotted with large fluffy clouds. The semester was almost over, he thought. Alfie hoped that would be able to figure out what was going on with his team. Or at least he hoped that was the case.

* * *

Weiss scowled as she trailed behind Yang and Ruby. Blake was still missing, still being annoyingly stubborn in the heiress' opinion. The faunus could have at least let them know she was alright. Weiss didn't even know why she cared about where Blake had vanished to.

_Try to see things from Blake's point of view_. Gren's voice was echoing in her. It was getting very irritating for her.

"Stupid, faunus" Weiss muttered half-heartily. The other half of team RWBY kept calling Blake's name. Her scowl deepened as they marched down the side walk. None of them noticing the red head girl hurrying to catch up with them.

* * *

Neely was beginning to think that her classmates were actively trying to force her hand to physically harm them. The thought occurred to her after overhearing Blake talking to a faunus boy. Neely had been walking the streets, when she spotted the two faunus. They had been discussing the shipment of the Schnee Dust company, the very one Roman was currently stealing. Neely wanted to break something, in less than two days her job as spy had gone from simple. None of the students seemed a threat to her allies plans. Now she knew her teammates and friend were a danger to them. Neely watched the pair head for the docks. Her stomach twisting in knots. She had already used all the leeway she had for her teammates. Neely knew she could not let Blake's actions slide. She fished her scroll out from her pants pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey, Pip" Roman answered.

"Roman we have a problem." She said, the words felt coarse against her tongue.

"Oh, what sort of problem ?"

"The kind that involves my classmates possibly being a hindrance to your job" she said hurrying down the street. She told him everything she knew about the two faunus.

"See, Neely you were the perfect choice for being our spy in Beacon" Roman said cheerily. Neely's lips quivered as she forced away a smile.

"Yeah, you can gloat later," Neely said "First, be ready for any guests"

"I'm always prepared kid" Roman said

"I bet," Neely hung up her scroll and came to a halt in the alley she had hidden her duffle bag in earlier. It held a black hoodie, a pair of gloves with metal plates on the back, a rapier that Neo had gotten for her, and a mask that covered her face. "Let's do this" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Lenox kneeled atop the crane, out of view of the White Fang, Torchwick and even Blake and her companion. Lenox watched the activity below him, shadowslayers were strapped to his belt. His fingers were itching to loosen them from their sheaths. Instead, he wrapped his gloved hands around the cold metal of the crane bars. Lenox wanted to heed his mentor's advice, yet he wanted to act. The hood of his black jacket ruffled in the wind. He wore it, whenever he took on the title Qrow had been given years ago. The Reaper of Remnant. Lenox rocked back in his position, his crimson eyes flickering as Blake moved from the rooftop. He frowned watching her sneak up on Torchwick.

"Let the games begin" He whispered softly.

* * *

Alfie bowed his head, rubbing his temples as he sat on a bench. His scar had began to burn with a dull ache. Alfie squeezed his eyes shut, drawing in a smoothing breath. The search for Ruby's missing teammate was going poorly. He raised his head, opening his eyes, a familiar face appeared before him.

"Hey, Ru." He greeted with a weak smile.

"Are you alright ?" Ruby asked looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine," He said getting to his feet, "Just a headache is all"

"Do you need any assistance ?" Alfie looked past Ruby to see a girl with short red hair and green eyes that almost seemed to glow.

"No, I'm good" He said.

"Oh, This is Penny" Ruby introduced the girl, "This is my friend Alfie."

"Nice to meet you Penny" Alfie said with a shy politeness holding out his hand. Penny grinned with a childish joy as she shook his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Alfie," She said, "Any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine"

Alfie grinned at her, "Likewise"

"Any luck finding Blake." Ruby asked turning back to Alfie.

"Not yet" He said meekly.

Ruby sighed, she was beginning to fear that they wouldn't find Blake at all. There was too much she still wanted to say to her friend.

"Ru," Alfie began, when they heard a far off crashing sound. The trio looked to see to see smoke rising from docks.

"Oh, no" Ruby said "We should go check it out,"

"Let's do it" Alfie said.

* * *

_Before - five minutes. _

Neely crept in the shadow of a shipping container, the White Fang members all looking at Blake as she tried in vain to rally them. She felt her heart squeeze for the girl trying to remind her one time comrades of what they once were. However, the same girl held a sword to her brother's throat and Neely wouldn't allow anyone to harm her pseudo family. Blake's back was to her, Neo's words yelled in her head as she stood up. A bullhead appeared overhead, drawing the faunus' attention away from Roman. The spy yanked on her mask, and drew the rapier from her belt and lunged towards Blake, her blade posed to to pierce into the faunus' heart.

"Look out!"

* * *

Why ? Why were they not moving, Blake thought. How could the White Fang be so submissive to a human. How could they be working with a criminal like Roman Torchwick. She had known there had been a change in them. Even more than when had parted with them years ago. Torchwick chuckled.

"Rousing speech, kitty cat." Blake gritted her teeth as a bullhead roared overhead, her attention split from him for an instance.

"Look out!" Sun yelled from the rooftop. She spun around, kicking Torchwick away in time to see a hooded figure charging at her. Blake parred their rapier just as it was about to strike her. The figure jammed their weapons down. Blake struggled to raise her Gambol Shroud up. She heard gun fire from behind her. Sun no doubt battling the White Fang and Torchwick. The hooded figure looked at her, and Blake felt a chill run down her spine. Their face was covered by a white mask. Their eyes hidden behind blake glass and a twisted smile carved into it. Blake activated her semblance, hoping to trap the figure's weapon. Yet, the masked figure broke free before they could be. Blake pointed her blade at them, glancing around the area. Sun jumped his way to her side.

"You okay ?" He asked twirling his shaft in his hands.

"Fine" She grumbled watching the mask figure standing next to Torchwick, "This is not going to be easy."

* * *

Neely broke away from Blake, she was glad she had figured out most of her classmates semblances.

"This is going to be tiresome, isn't it" Roman said.

_It's always turns out this way with us _Neely signed back at him.

"Ready to get this done with then, Pip ?" He said, Neely nodded. Roman fired at them, as the battle began. Roman took on Sun and Neely took Blake. She ducked and jabbed, her heart racing as she fought like old times. Roman with her, and her life in danger. Neely rolled away from Blake as Roman fired on a shipping containers that hung from a cane. It came crashing down nearly on top of Blake and Sun. Neely took a step forward ready to strike again. When someone called out. Roman and Neely looked up to the rooftop. Neely's heart fell as she looked up to the trio standing there. Ruby stood there with Crescent Rose in her hands. Another girl stood behind her. Yet, Neely only focused on one person, she didn't listen to Roman as he greeted Ruby. No, Neely looked at the boy standing by Ruby. Alfred Zane, stood there with a grim seriousness in his face.

_Why now ? _Neely thought before Roman fired at the distracted Ruby.

* * *

"No!" Alfie cried as Ruby was thrown back on the roof. He rushed over to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Are you okay ?" He asked anxiously. Ruby nodded sitting up.

"Just stings a little" She said, Penny's eyes glowed with fury as she turned away.

"I'll handle them" She said running and leaping off the roof.

"Penny" Ruby called, Alfie helped her to her feet and they hurried to the roof's edge. Alfie's mouth hung open as he saw the unbelievable sight.

* * *

Roman was getting truly fend up with this day. First, the shipment had gone array, then he had to deal with the two faunus children, and now some kind of monster had decided to crash the party. The only good news he had all day was Neely appearing in time to help out. This day was going so very poorly otherwise. So, when another Bullhead appeared to replace the one, the red headed girl was currently pulling out of the sky, he sighed with relief. Roman stepped abroad, and looked for Neely.

"Pip!" He called over the roar of the bullhead, "Come on"

_Go on without me_ Neely signed at him.

"Are you insane ?" He yelled, hearing sirens and seeing her classmates.

_I'll be fine, just go. _

Roman's grip on the bullhead door handle tightened, "You're so damn stubborn" He said, "Be careful or your'll never met the boss"

_See you soon, Big brother_ Neely signed as she turned as ran off, as the bullhead took off.

"I'd better, kid" He muttered to himself. He didn't like to think what Neo would do if their little sister was ever caught.

* * *

Neely took advantage of the chaos caused from the red headed girl appearance to sneak away. She was about to take off her mask, when she felt a large aura appear on her radar. Someone leapt from one of the container and slashed down at her. So much like Neo had earlier that week. Neely barley deflected it as she reared back. A man in black jacket and slate gray combat pants, the top half of his face covered by a there, Pip" He said with feral edge to his voice. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was. The familiar voice, the razor sharp smile on there lips. Lenox Zane.

He pointed one of his shadowslayers at her. Neely felt panic bubble up in her chest. First Alfie, now Lenox were getting in her way.

"Not very talkative are you?" He said smirking at her, before charging at her. Neely blocked the blow but her arms shook from the effort of it. Lenox's blows were heavy, heavier than what she was accustomed to from training. This version of Lenox held nothing back. His true strength felt overwhelming, their was no playfulness in his moves. There was a danger in his stance and strikes. Neely dodge one of his strikes, every part of herself screaming for her to run. She bit her lip behind her mask, as he lunged at her colors cascading around him form his blades. It made him look like a avenging spirit, his blades colliding with her rapier. She heard the blade strain, and then saw it break in two. The top half of her slender blade spinning away as she leapt back.

Lenox brought his blades down at her in a tight arc, aiming at her arm. Neely raised her arm on instinct. The shadowslayer's blade colliding with Neely's bracelet. She gritted her teeth, her bones rattling as she threw off his blades.

Run, she needed to run now. Neely reached for her belt and tossed three blue crystals of dust at the ground between them. Ice sprouted to life, large shards forcing Lenox back. Neely didn't wait as she ran from him. Her heart beating uncontrollably as she raced away.

* * *

Lenox stood breathing out, his breath coming out in a white mist. He heard sirens from a distance.

"Damn it." He swore softly. He let his semblance drain away. Sheathing his shadowslayers. They had slipped through his fingers, Torchwick's new ally was right there and he let them slip away. His eyes fall on the broken half of their sword. It was just a thin piece of metal now. Lenox picked it up with his glovers hands, he inspected it. Maybe it would yet yield some clues. The sirens were growing louder and he heard the faint sound of voices. He tucked the piece of blade away into his belt. Lenox unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off. He yanked off his gloves waiting for the bands of light to fade before he went to go see how the other were. He has seen Alfie on top of the roof with Ruby, as he watched the confrontation. Qrow would be glad to hear that he had taken his advice for once. Lenox let out a wary sigh. Today had not gone as he hoped it would. He pulled out his scroll and typed a single message to his mentor.

{The Queen has more allies than we thought} Lenox pocketed his scroll and went to go find his friends. Lenox folding her jacket and put it back into his bag. He took his time, he saw Alfie standing with both Gren and Neely. Team RWBY stood together, Blake was smiling at Weiss. Lenox grinned, at least some good seemed to had come from the day.

* * *

Later

"A new ally" Gren said looking at the sketch of the person Lenox fought at the docks. The name Pip was written at the bottom with a question mark besides it. Lenox nodded holding the broken blade in his hand.

"It would seem that way," He sighed, leaning against the wall of the dorm room. Gazing out the window at the setting sun. "Just when I think we're about to get some answers, a million more questions come to clutter everything up"

Gren set the sketch away into the folder. "We'll figure it out," He said crossing his arms, "For today, we can just be happy that our friends made it out unhurt."

Lenox smiled looking at his partner.

"I suppose you're right, but it would've been nice to get some semblance of an answers to who the Queen is"

"All good things come to those who wait" Gren said, remembering his father's words. Lenox set the broken blade into his desk.

"Well, then it's good I'm a patient man" Lenox said as he sat down on his bed.

* * *

Neely leaned against the exterior wall of the library, her tablet balanced on her knee.

"See, I told you I'd make it away safe and sound" She told her siblings who looked up at her from the screen.

_I was never worried, _Neo signed _You had a good teacher. _ She added with a wink. Neely smiled sticking out her tongue.

"All's well that ends well I suppose" Roman said, "Though, we'll need to keep a closer eye on Red's team it looks like"

Neely nodded, thinking of all the chaos and close calls she had today. Lenox was so close to unmasking her.

"I'll be ever so watchful of them" She said in a playful tone. Roman smirked at her.

"If you're on the case then we've got nothing to worry about" He teased. Neo grinned.

_Keep up the good work little sister. _She said.

"I know," Neely said ending the call. She looked over at the sunset. Closing her eyes and letting herself pretend for a moment that she not was dancing on thin ice.

* * *

Alfie sat atop the roof of the dorms, his legs crossed under him. He watched the sun as it began to sink beneath the horizon. A nostalgic warmth coursed through his body. The pain in his head a distance memory.

"So this is where you always vanish off to" Alfie tilted his head back smiling as he saw Ruby standing there.

"Caught me" He said, "Come have a seat" Ruby grinned walking over to him and sitting down besides him.

"How is everything, with your team" He asked

"Pretty great" Ruby said with a joyful smile, that lit up her silver eyes, "Blake, was afraid before to tell us the truth, but she not anymore, and Weiss is willing to see things from Blake point of view."

"I'm glad to see you all seem to be doing better" Alfie said.

"Why did you come up here?" Ruby asked,

"I guess I just needed to clear my head" He admitted.

"Today was pretty crazy" She said, thinking at the scene at the docks and Penny. She wondered where the girl had gotten off to. It was as though she just vanished in thin air. Ruby felt anxious about what had become of her new friend.

"You'll see her again" Alfie said looking at her with those smoldering amber eyes.

"Huh, ?" She said lifting her head to face him.

"Penny" He said plainly

"How can you be sure?"

"Friends have a way of finding their way back to each other" Alfie said with a warm smile, "Just look at our siblings, no matter how long you get separated for, you can always find them again."

Ruby felt a laugh bubble up in her chest and let it out, it made her feel lighter.

"I like the sound of that" She said.

Alfie looked up at the sky, and he thought of his team again. Of the anxiety that surrounded them. He felt his smile falter.

"What wrong ?" Ruby asked.

"It's just the semester is almost over and it feels like something big is coming" Alfie said, "I'm actually kind of worried about it, even though it could just be me being a worry wart" He turned to face her, "That doesn't make a lot of sense does it ?" Alfie asked with a weak smile. Ruby shook her head.

"No, I don't think so" She said "But no matter what comes our way, I know that all of us can face it together"

Alfie laughed this time, "Together, we can do this" He said resting his hand on hers. Hesitantly their fingers intertwined with each other. Ruby leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Together" she agreed, her face ever so flushed. Alfie heart raced happily as he watched the sunset together with Ruby. For just a little while he wasn't worried about nightmares or impending trouble. He just enjoyed the feeling of being beside her.

* * *

**{Now for a few short Intermission chapter before I get into Volume 2}**


	17. Interlude Pt 1 Hard Knocks

Interlude Pt. 1 - Hard Knocks

_Before_

There was a cool summer breeze that rustled the leaves of the trees on the island of Patch. Yang sat under one of these trees, her lilac eyes closed. She had been searching for clues to her mother's whereabouts for the past few days. So far, she had found nothing of importance. Yang decided she needed to a day, to chill out. Ruby was off with her friends from school for the day. Making today a perfect chance to relax.

"Hey, stranger." Yang's eyes opened up lazily as she heard the voice. It was pleasantly familiar. She looked up to see Lenox standing there. He wore a simper white t-shirt under a black short sleeved button up. His hands in his jeans pockets. An easy smile on his lips, his crimson eyes looking at her.

"Lenny" Yang said grinning, pulling him into a hug, Lenox hugged her back.

"Good to see you too" Lenox said happily as he pulled away. Yang took in her best friend. He looked so different from how she remembered him months before. When he had been dodgy in how he talked, there had been dark circles under his eyes, he looked pale and unhealthy. The last two years had been harsh on him. Lenox now, was back to how she liked to remember him. Cocky smile and all.

"What are doing here ?" She asked.

"I figured it's been a while since we hung out and I needed a moment break from my family's frantic plan making." He replied. Yang crossed her arm.

"Are you guys moving back the mainland again ?"

"Well, technically yes" Lenox said rocking back on his feet, "Dad wants to stay here cause it's our home but Vale has new places for dad to work at, plus with Alf and me going to Beacon soon, it would make it easier to live there."

"You're going to Beacon, ?" Yang said brightly.

"You can't get rid of me, Yang" Lenox said in a teasing voice. Yang knocked him in the shoulder.

"You're not the worst company to have around," She said, leaning against the tree.

Lenox smiled brightly at her. "So, how has everything been with you, Xiao Long"

Lenox and Yang sat down in the grass talking about what had happened in the months they'd been apart. It felt easy to slip back into the old banter and comfort of being around each other.

"I think we both know which one of us would be victorious in a prank war, Yang" Lenox said.

"Of course it would be me" She said with a wicked smile.

"I'm sure you meant to say I would" he said, returning with a sharp smile of his own.

"How about we see about that, ?" Yang said.

"Let's." He replied, his scroll buzzing in his pocket. "Let me check this" He said looking at. Lenox popped to his feet.

"When did it get so late" He asked more to himself. Yang looked at her own scroll, a few hours had flown by.

"Oh, man" she said standing up.

"I've got to get back to my family," Lenox with an guilty smile, "We need to pack some more"

"No worries," Yang said, "I'll see you later,"

"Without a doubt" Lenox said as he began to jog off, but he paused. "Oh, before I go" Lenox fished a piece of white paper from his back pocket. He jogged back to her, handing to Yang.

She unfolded it, and saw a name and address in it.

"Junior ?" She said the name aloud. Lenox nodded jogging in place.

"He's an information broker, in Vale" He told Yang, "He may be able to help you find about your mom" Yang's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend.

"Lenox, thank you" She said.

"What are friends for" Lenox said, saluting her goodbye as he ran off. Yang pocketed the piece of paper, she had missed Lenox Zane.

* * *

_Now_

"Match." Glynda called as Ren's aura bar fell into the red. The black haired member of Team JNPR, kneeled down taking in a deep breath. Lenox stood across from him, he had barely broken a sweat. He had recently began to actively win the matches he was involved in. This had been Lenox's second match of the day. He had been on a roll the entire week. Prryha was the only person he had not bested in the numbers of wins.

"Are all your classes this much fun?" Sun asked leaning over to Blake. He was kneeled in the seat as he watched the matches.

"Why are you here again," Weiss cut in, she had been annoyed with his continued presence. Sun shrugged.

"My team is participating in the Vytal Festival." He said, "I wanted to see Vale, before it got started," Weiss huffed at him crossing her arms.

"It's normally just like this when Lenox is involved" Ruby said answering his question, leaning forward to look around Weiss.

"He just likes to show off is all" Yang said leaning back in her chair.

"Is that bad mouthing I hear, Xiao Long" Lenox called from the arena floor. Yang grinned.

"If you consider the truth bad mouthing then yes" she called down to him.

"Here we go" Alfie whispered under his breath.

"Professor," Lenox asked looking at Glynda "Can I have one more match for the day with Yang ?"

Glynda checked her tablet before turning her head up to look at Yang.

"Miss, Xiao Long, are you willing to indulge Mr. Zane's request"

Yang stood up, "Yeah, I'm up for it"

Lenox grinned, sliding on a pair of black gloves.

"Yang vs Lenox" Neely said, "This sound be fun"

"I'd put my money on Yang" Sun said sitting crossed legged in his seat.

"Then, I'd put my money on Lenox" Gren said, resting his arms on the chair that sat besides Weiss'.

"You're betting ?" she said eyeing him critically. Gren grinned at the heiress.

"I'm just showing solidity with my partner" He said lightly.

"I'm sure" Weiss said.

"Are you saying that you'd wouldn't bet on your teammate" Gren asked teasingly.

"If I did something as crude as betting then I yes, of course I would, Gren" She replied with a smile. Gren chuckled.

"Two to one then" He said, leaning back in his seat.

"I'll bet on Lenox" Jaune piped up, "I mean he hasn't lost a fight yet"

The others took bets as well, Neely, Nora, and Prryha took Lenox's side, and Blake and Ruby took Yang's.

"What about you, Alfie" Neely asked. Alfie smiled faintly.

"It will be a draw" He said simply. Both his own team, RWBY, and Sun looked at the other Zane brother.

"A draw ?" Blake asked.

"Yep," Alfie said "I've seen those two fight enough times to know how this is going to play out"

"Interesting" Gren said, as Yang sauntered into the arena.

"Begin" Glynda said, the two best friend's status appearing on the screen. Lenox had his blades sheathed, and he cracked his knuckles.

"What's the record now" He said "twenty to nineteen" Yang cocked her gauntlets, smiling widely at him.

"I think you've got that backwards, Len."

Lenox's eyes glowed with his aura. "We'll see" He said, Yang charged at him. Throwing a punch at him. Lenox dodged it smoothly, and he spun around kicking at her. Yang raised her arm taking the blow. Yang fired off a round at him, Lenox flung his hand up, and a mist of dust shot out from his gloves. It condensed into rock, busting into bits as the bullets hit in it. Lenox drew one of his Shadowslayers and slashed at her. Yang jumped away from it, firing another round at him. Lenox drew his other sword, slicing them out of the air. He charged swinging at Yang's side with the blunt edge of his sword. Yang caught the blow, wincing slightly, before punching Lenox. It caught him in the cheek. They broke apart, and both smiled wickedly at one another. Yang's eyes blazed crimson, and bands of light appeared on Lenox's skin. They encircled his wrists and one straight glowing line went from the center of both up his arms. It ended in a v shaped line that went up into his shoulder. Aura pulsed out from them.

"Wow" Sun whistling slowly at the display. Alfie sighed resting his hands behind his head.

"Those two never have any restraint around each other I swear" He mumbled.

"Say Alfie," Neely said, "What are those bands on Lenox's arms."

"His semblance" He said "It's a perfect counter point to Yang's"

"Really" Ruby said turning to face Alfie.

"Yep," He answered lowing his voice so only his team and Ruby could hear, "Lenox can double his own aura for a certain amount of time, by half the amount aura his opponent has."

"So that's why he's never worried about going up against someone" Gren muttered, "He can gauge their power by using his own"

Ruby's eyes lit up with understanding, "So he can keep matching Yang's power" She asked.

Alfie nodded "It's why, their fights always get out of hand."

Down below, Yang and Lenox were matching each other hit for hit. Lenox counted in his head on habit. It had only been five minutes since they started. He had another five to wrap the fight up. He grinned, digging his heels onto the floor, crossing his sword. Yang's fist slammed into them. He pushed her back, she stumbled back. Shaking off the blow, she smiled. They circled each other, and Yang charged, focusing his aura into her fist as she swung at Lenox once more. Lenox brought up his blade, but Yang's fist slammed into his own. He grunted and lost his grip. His sword spinning away from him. Lenox snapped his fingers and red dust burst into flames launched for Yang. She brushed them off and Lenox swore softy. Yang's next punch hitting him full on in the chest. He slammed on the arena floor, "Oh that stung a little" He said in a tight voice. Yang wiped her brow.

"Give, Zane" She asked, looking down at Lenox. He grinned at her, one eyes closed

"Never" Lenox said using his remaining swords to sweep Yangs legs out from under her. She slammed to the floor landing opposite of him.

"I'm a sore loser" He joked,

"That was dirty" Yang chuckled.

"Draw ?" He asked resting his head.

"I can live with that." Before they helped one another to their feet.

"Told you so." Alfie said to his peers.

"They're such goofballs" Neely said smiling.

"Yeah, they sure are" Ruby said, Alfie smiled as the two walked back to the lockers.


	18. Interlude Pt 2 Rainy Days

Chapter Rainy Days Remembrance

"The rain holds off for months and choses our break to be never ending." Lenox said, as the team lazed about in their room. Alfie sat on his bed with multiple weapons spread out around him. Gren was doing push ups on the floor. Neely was writing something out on her tablet.

"It's not so bad" Gren said, his brow gleaming with sweat, "Gives us time to watch you slowly go stir crazy from being trapped inside."

Lenox resisted the urge to drop something heavy onto his partner's back. Not that it would make much of a difference to the muscular faunus.

"You can always take a walk" Alfie said greasing a piece of an odd looking weapon.

"I would but it's not as fun when you get soaked for it." Lenox said, he didn't mention that the rain made his actions more suspicious when he went looking for trouble. A knock came at the door, stopping Lenox from complaining farther.

"Come in" Alfie said, setting his weapon down carefully onto a cloth that covered his bed. Ruby appeared as the door opened. She held a cloth tool kit in her hands.

"I got the tools you asked for" Ruby said, walking in she greeted the others.

"You are the best, Ru" Alfie said taking the offered tool kit.

"What are you working on." She asked him.

"Secret" He said with a smile, Ruby sat down on his bed inspecting the parts.

"Oh, and what if I can guess what it is" She asked, with a challenging grin. Alfie held up a part that looked like a blade.

"Bring it on, Rose."

"Oh, you two are so adorable when you're being massive nerds about weapons" Lenox said smirking. Alfie blushed, but the smile didn't go from his lips.

"Sorry if I'm barging into your guys time" Ruby said, with an apologetic smile.

"No worries," Neely said setting her tablet aside," We were just trying to see how to entertain Lenox"

"You could always hang out with Yang and the others in the game room" The young leader of team RWBY suggested. Lenox considered it for a moment.

"Sounds fun," He said, "You two want to tag along." addressing Neely and Gren as the two team leaders were engrossed in their own conversation.

"Sure," Neely said, Gren got up from the floor.

"Why not"

* * *

"We sent hours in the rain looking for our dog" Yang said, she and the others, Lenox, Gren, Neely, Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha were telling stories about rainy days long passed.

"Where was he?" Jaune asked.

"Zwei was in their shack the whole time, sleeping off the bag of cookies he ate" Lenox said. Yang chuckled at the memory.

"So anyone else have any good memories from a rainy day?"

"Wait, you two think of that as a good day" Pyrrha asked, smiling,

"Of course, it had been a terribly boring day before that dog went 'missing" Lenox said, grinning.

"Neely any good memories ?" Yang asked.

"Not anything notable" Neely replied airily. Lenox, who sat besides her on the couch of the dorm lobby, nudged her shoulder.

"Nothing, Wells" He asked with an impish grin. Neely put on a sweet smile, and nudged his shoulder back.

"Sorry, but I've lived a boring life, Zane" She replied. Another lie. Neely felt relief wash over her as Jaune picked up with his own story. There had been plenty of memories, Neely's life had been marked by rainy days that changed her life. The day her parents had died in an accident. The day she had met Neo. Neely remembered sitting in an abandoned building, hiding from thugs bigger and scarier than her. Though a short, skinny kid of six, wasn't much of a threat to anyone. Neely remembered how hungry and terrified she had been that day. She had made herself as quiet and invisible as possible. That was when she meant Neo. She didn't look as strong and cunning as she was then. Neo had almost missed Neely hiding in the corner, until she yelled at her to look out for the masked man about to cut her. Neo's mute stare found her and she smiled. Neely felt safe with her sister, and soon after they met Roman. Many nights stood out for her but one always stuck in her mind. Neo, Roman and Neely took a job for a big score. Neely had been thirteen years old at the time. It had been raining outside, and they knew it was a risky job.

* * *

_"Be alert, Pip" Roman said, "Otherwise, we'll be splitting the reward two ways not three" _

_He winked at her as they stood on the wall overlooking the runway. Neo smirked, but still poked him in the side. _

_"Right back at you, Roman" Neely said, pulling up her hood, and flicking her blades. The wind and rain whipping at her dark clothes. She jumped down from the ledge, as the guards of their target appeared. Neo jumped down with her, and the guards fell with little fight. Neely felt an electric pulse go through her veins. The target appeared terror apparent on his made his way down the runway, as the girls dealt with the more skilled guards. Roman aimed at the man as he ran to the airship. Neely saw a man come up behind him, with a wicked blade in his hands, it uncurled and readied to slice through Roman. Neely's sneakers slide on the slick runway as she raced towards her brother. A gunshot sounded as the blade, sliced into Neely gut and up to her ribs and back. Pain rippled through her body and the red of her blood mixed with the rain. _

_"Neely!" Roman yelled, turning to see her fall to the runway. The man's head landed at her feet as Neo cut through his neck. Rage in her eyes, that fell away as she kneed beside Neely. Neely managed a smile as blackness encased her vision. _

_Neely was not sure how long it was before she reopened her eyes. Her body felt light and warm. The room she was in was bright and had a clean smell to it. She laid in a bed, a blanket over her. Neely tried to move her fingers and her right hand felt another hand on her own. She looked down and saw Neo. She held Neely's hand and her head was rested on the bed. _

_"Neo" She said her voice barely a whisper._

_"Welcome back, Pip" Roman voice came from the other side of the bed. He sat in a chair, a relived smile spreading across his features. _

_"How long have I've been out'" Neely asked. _

_"A day or so" Roman said, "Neo's been by your side the whole time, she threatened a few people along the way" _

_Neely smiled, feeling a weird mix of happiness and something she could't identify. _

_"I never get to see her sleep" She said for no particular reason. Roman chuckled._

_"I know what you mean" Roman's smile shook a little, "Neely you saved me, thank you" _

_Neely smiled, laying back in the comfy bed, "You're family," She said simply, "It was nothing" _

_Roman ruffled her then, messy brown curls. _

_"Still, thank you"_

Neely smiled to herself at the memory. As the other laughed at Jaune's story.

* * *

Weiss sat at her desk looking outside as the rain fell. It rarely rained in her home of Atlas. Only during the scare months of summer warmth. Weiss tapped the pen in her hand on the still blank paper before her. The room was quiet when the door creaked opened. Weiss turned to see her leader.

"Hey, Weiss" Ruby greeted, there was a smug of grease on her cheek.

"What have you been doing" Weiss asked, turing in her chair.

"I was helping Alfie with a new weapon he's building." She replied grinning, "What are you doing her by yourself?"

"I was trying to write a letter" Weiss said, as Ruby rubbed a cloth on her cheek, "But I got distracted."

"Really, what did you get distracted by" Ruby asked sitting on her bed. Curiosity apparent in her silver eyes. Weiss sent her pen down, debating whether or not to tell her friend about it.

"It was the rain," She said "It reminded me of someone from a long while ago"

"Someone, a friend" Ruby said, reminding Weiss of a excited puppy.

"Not quite," Weiss said, "I am not really sure what to call him."

Before

Weiss was starting to hate the look of her hospital room. The look of the white walls and the constant questions from the doctors, nurses and therapists were insufferable. Weiss wanted to be back at her home, but even than not really. She really just wanted to see Winter and her dad. Her mother. Though she knew that was impossible now. Weiss' left eye pulsed with a distant pain under the white gauze that covered it. The pain had been been returning slowly as the medicine faded, but she refused to call the nurses. She sat on the bed as the memories returned, her mother dying, covered in scarlet blood. The hate in her murderers eyes, the pain of the blade as it sliced through her flesh. The cries as the alarms rang, and the androids were destroyed. Weiss curled up, she wanted her mom their to hug her and tell her it was okay. she wanted her dad to smile proudly and tell some corny joke like he once did, she wanted Winter there to tell her stories and tease her. Weiss wanted to leave the room and get home, to get to somewhere safe. She formed a poorly thought out plan and waited until the nurses shift change to sneak out. Weiss put on one of her white seaters and slipped on her sneakers. She went out and soon regretted it. Atlas wasn't one of the places in Remnant that rain clouds formed over. unfortunately for Weiss this summer day had caused the rain clouds to descend. Weiss made it a few blocks before the rain began to come down. She found a bench to sit on regretting her choice. At least the hospital was dry and warm. Weiss just wanted to go home. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Mom" She muttered closing her good eye. The rain suddenly stopped petting her. Weiss looked up and saw an umbrella.

"Are you okay?" She looked up and saw the person holding the umbrella. Her vision wasn't the best, but she made out a boy.

"I'm fine" She said, but her voice crackled with emotion. Weiss hated it she wished she could be sound in control and calm like Winter would.

"That's good" The boy said, he was tall, but his face was soft and young, he must've been Weiss' age. He had a mass of dark hair, that peeked out from under his black sweater's hood.

His eyes were also dark, but there was a kindness to them.

"Did you forget an umbrella" He asked stilling holding his own over her.

"Yes," Weiss admitted, "I was just" she looked down not sure how to reply.

"Here," He said giving her his umbrella.

"Are you sure,?" She asked grabbing the umbrella's handle. The boy smiled at her, it was a brilliant thing.

"I'll be fine" He said, "You need it more than me." The boy turned to go.

"Wait," Weiss said suddenly, "Can you stay for a little bit" The boy glanced back at her.

"Sure" He said gently sitting down on the bench.

"Thank you." She said, grateful for the boy's presence, for a while Weiss was content to just sit there with him.

"Can I ask why you were out here" The boy asked breaking the silence. Weiss debated as to how to answer the question.

"I wanted to go home" She said

"Are you on the hospital?" He asked glancing at her bandaged eye.

"I got hurt in an accident" Weiss said.

"I'm sorry" He said kindly.

"Thanks" Weiss said, "I got fend up being there, so I ran away, but it was stupid" Hot tears appeared in eye."I just wanted to feel strong, do anything than just sit in that room."

"Why did you feel weak" He asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Because, all of this terrible stuff has been happening and I'm suppose to be strong and know what to do" Weiss said, "What I am suppose to do?"

"My dad always says that when things get to be so overwhelming that you feel powerless, you have to remember that as long as you're still here, still fighting, than you already have the strength you need to get through the hard time" The boy said smiling at her. Weiss smiled slowly at him, nodding.

"I like how that sounds" Weiss said, shivering a little bit.

"Ready to head back to the hospital," He asked, "It's probably warmer there" Weiss nodded, standing up.

"Can I ask you to walk back with me" Weiss asked hopefully. The boy stood up, he was a head taller than her.

"It be my pleasure" He said politely, but had a silly smile. Weiss was glad he said yes, walking back with him. He was funny, and polite. When they reached the hospital, she felt so much better.

"Guess we need to say goodbye here" The boy said, as the nurses who were fussing around the entrance saw Weiss.

"Yes, it appears so" She said smiling "Thank you for staying with me"

"You're welcome" He said bowing a little, winking at her. Weiss giggled and turned as the nurses called to her.

"Hey, I almost forgot" The boy said, turning as he walked off, "What is your name?"

"I'm Weiss" She said, "What about yours" He was about to answer, when Winter's voice cut through the air.

"Weiss!" She said sounding both anger and relived.

"Winter, I'm okay" Weiss replied, as her older sister pestered her with questions, where had she been?, what had she been thinking running away like that? was she hurt? who was she with just now? Weiss twisted around trying to see the boy, but he was across the street now. It was then that she realized she still had his umbrella. It held not clues as to who he was.

Now

"Weiss that's so cool" Ruby said who listened engrossed by the tale. "He was like your knight in shinning armor, just instead of armor he had a hoodie and umbrella,"

Weiss nodded, he had been a strange but perfect hero, a friend to her.

"Did you ever find out who he was," Ruby asked.

"No, of course not"

"I bet you'd remember him if he showed up." Her friend said.

"Please, Ruby," Weiss said dismissively, "I was a little kid, so was he, and I was half blind from the rain." Yet, she still wondered what if she ever met the umbrella boy again. He was a perfect gentlemen with a sweet smile and kind eyes.

"Still, it be kind of romantic if you met him again" Ruby said,with a silly smile. Weiss smile and stood up.

"I'm going for a coffee run," She said, "Care to join me ?"

"Yep" Ruby said, as they headed for the door, Gren rounded the corner.

"Ladies" Gren greeted with his normal polite attitude to him.

"Gren, what are you up to?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to make sure Alfie gets his four square meals a day" He replied.

"You are always so attentive to your team." Weiss said.

"The same can be said about you, Weiss" He said with that infuriating smile of his.

Weiss huffed, as Ruby and Gren exhanged a smile.

"Well, I'll stop holding you two up" He said bidding them farewell.

* * *

"You know, Gren" Neely said much later as the team prepared for bed, "You never said if you had any good memories about rainy days."

Gren laid on his bed, his hands behind his head and he smiled at her.

"It's a secret." He said. Neely sighed.

"Of course," Lenox chuckled from his bed.

Gren smiled closing his eyes, he remembered a day where he walked in a chilly rain and her met a girl on a bench.

_"I really wish I had told her my name." _He thought to himself.


	19. Interlude Pt 3 Next Step

Interlude - The Next Steps

Qrow crackled his knuckles yawning as the clock ticked quietly on his desk. Between teaching at Signal and searching for Autumn's attacker, who Lenox had dubbed the Queen. Qrow was exhausted, his eyelids felt heavy. His fingers itching to reach for the flask in his pocket.

"Good afternoon, Professor Branwen." A voice greeted him with mockery that sounded so sincere, that he knew exactly who it was.

"Lenox, shouldn't you be in school?" Qrow asked looking up from his papers. Lenox shrugged entering the room.

"Technically, I am at school" He said gesturing with is hand at the classroom. Qrow bit down a laugh, it was never good to encourage his young partner's teasing.

"At your school" He said, "The new semester starts soon, yeah?"

"It starts in a few days." Lenox replied stopping before Qrow's desk. He held out his ever calloused hand. Qrow sighed, pulling out his flask, and handing it to the boy. Lenox checked the counter on the flask, a little device he had build to coach Qrow's drinking.

"I've been pretty dry of lot" Qrow said, "How has your temper been?" Lenox set down the flask on the desk contemplating his answer.

"It's been good," Lenox said, "Turns out making others mad, keeps me calm." This had become a ritual of theirs, a check and balance. Qrow monitored Lenox's anger, and Lenox monitored Qrow's drinking.

"Have you found out anything more about the Queen." Lenox asked sitting down on the nearest desk.

"Nothing besides the fact I'm sure she is in Vale, and most likely lurking around Beacon" Qrow said, "How about you?"

"I learned Torchwick has another partner named Pip," Lenox said, "Other than that it is just speculation." Qrow nodded seeing the stormy look brewing in Lenox's crimson eyes.

"Something, has you worried" He said, resting his head on his hands.

"The Vytal Festival is coming up soon," Lenox said, "It's going to have a gathering of people from around the four kingdoms."

"Making it a perfect chance to cause the most amount of damage in a condescend area." Qrow finished his thought. Lenox nodded, getting up from the desk.

"Exactly, if the Queen wanted to strike, to possibly get to you know who again, the festival is the perfect place" Lenox said.

"Everything has been quiet" Qrow said.

"A calm before a storm" Lenox said, "I'll be sure to keep my eyes open for trouble"

"Do that but promise me you won't go looking for it" Qrow warned. Lenox smiled.

"I know, but if something comes my way," He said.

"Just bring backup," Qrow said.

"Understood" Lenox said, "Well, I'd better be getting back to campus"

Qrow smiled, "Have a good semester, kid"

"Thanks, old man" Lenox said leaving the room.

* * *

Neely sat on a bench looking up at the finally clear sky. The clouds were wispy and looked liked they had been painted onto the blue canvas of the sky. She smiled as the sun warmed her cheeks.

"Hey," Alfie greeted he stood by the bench, he wore his thin blue hoodie, and black jeans.

"Finally arisen from your weapon's den." Neely said playfully. Alfie grinned bashfully sitting down besides her.

"The rain is gone, and break is winding down," He said, "I figured it was a good time to stretch out my legs." Neely laughed.

"My, my you've been in such a good mood of late." She noted sitting up a little. Alfie's hummed looking up at the sky.

"Everything is going too smoothly these days for me to be grumpy." He said winking at her. Neely grinned at him, she couldn't help it. It was like someone had cleared out all his worry, self-doubt and stress from her partner. Leaving the shinning boy next to her.

"Not to mention, the Vytal Festival is coming up pretty soon" He said, "Festivals like it are a blast to be at."

"The Vytal Festival" Neely echoed, "I've never been to one like it before."

"Really?" Alfie said looking over at her. Neely nodded, her life hadn't afforded her many chances to go and enjoy things like festivals.

"They're fun, full of vendors with foods from over Remnant, battles are fought between skilled warriors, there is laughter, cheers, and excitement." Neely closed her eyes, imaging the scene in her mind.

"I can't wait to see it in person" She said, in a dreamy tone.

"Better than just seeing it we get to participate in it." Alfie said joy in his voice.

"Team ANGL" Neely said in a hushed cheer, "Victors of the Vytal Festival." Alfie let out a low laughed.

"We'll be the talk of the four kingdoms," Alfie said said. Neely opened her emerald eyes looking at her partner.

"Team ANGL, lead by the brilliant Alfred Zane," She said, Alfie looked over at her.

"He couldn't have done it without his wonderful partner, Neely Wells." Neely grinned, her heart pulsing with joy, anticipation but also remorse and sorrow. She was not really Neely Wells, maybe parts of her were but Neely Wells wasn't a murderer. Neely, Neo and Roman's sibling,was a murderer. Neely Wells was brave and defiant. She was quiet and obedient minion to be a faceless boss. Neely Wells was Alfie's partner, Gren and Lenox's teammate, their friend. The real Neely, was a monster who tricked those lovable boys into believing Neely Wells was real, that she wasn't a spy or a worthless coward.

"It will be a spectacle sight to behold." Neely managed to say, cloaking the sorrow in her voice.

"That it will be" Alfie said smiling, but it wavered for a moment, "You alright?"

Neely blinked, yet she mustered up a smile, "Of course," She said, "It's just a little sad that the semester is coming to a close, once the festival passes." Another half truth.

Alfie nodded, "It is a little bit sad," He said "but we've got another three years after this, and a lifetime after that if we're lucky." There was an honest hope in his voice, it's nearly brought her to tears. So Neely nodded closing her eyes. She imagined that lifetime. The one Neely Wells would happily live. A huntress, a friend, and a partner. As a warm afternoon breeze brushed past them. She dreamed that it would happen, just for a little while.

* * *

The sun was setting on the sunny day, team ANGL stood together watching it go down.

"Why are sunsets so peaceful" Gren mused aloud, he leaned with his elbows on the railing before him.

"Maybe it's because they don't ask for anything," Alfie said, "They're beautiful and warm, but they allow you to reflect on the day, and look forward to another day."

"My brother the poet," Lenox said, grinning at him. Alfie nudged him with his elbow.

"Quiet, you" He said, Neely giggled at the exchanged.

"It was kind of poetic." she said.

"Traitor," Alfie said smiling at her. He loved the sunset, and for the moments as it set, he felt as though the world was exactly as it was meant to be. Even if that was just a fleeting moment in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far, and reviews are very welcomed. The chapters are going to be back to the actual story soon. ****Here are a few sneak picks.**

**Lenox eye's locked on the person, and her felt a thrill run down his spine. **

**"Found you, Queen." **

**Neely ran a bloody hand over the wall. Her vision blurring. **

**Alfie smashed his fist into the wall, "I'm just so freaking tired of losing the people that I love." **

**Gren spun his spear around stabbing it into the ground. He summoned up his semblance, as the bullhead crashed towards them. **

**"Ready for another adventure, little brother" Alfie grinned.**

**"Always." **


	20. Chapter 16 - Brewing Storm

Chapter 16 - A Brewing Storm

_Before _

Lenox sat in one of the conference rooms of his school. It was a familiar setting for the ten year old boy. He was expecting the principal to walk in and begin a lecture about Lenox's bad behavior. How he shouldn't be skipping school or getting into fights with other students. Though to be fair to him, Yang had started their last fight. He grinned at the memory of the brawl. The door opened and Lenox was greeted by an unfamiliar man. He wore a grey button up shirt under a black vest with silver trim on it, and black dress pants. He had black hair and scarlet eyes, that landed on Lenox.

"Hey, kiddo" He greeted "I'm Qrow"

"Hello" Lenox said leaning back in his chair, he had a nagging feeling in his heart that he saw Qrow somewhere before.

"Do you know why, I'm here to talk to you Lenox" He asked the boy, setting down a mug on the table. Lenox shrugged, Qrow was a hunter, he could tell by how he held himself and how his hands seemed to twitch. Like they needed to be holding a weapon.

"You've come to tell me the befits of wearing vests." Lenox asked with a smile. Qrow grinned, laughing softly at the joke.

"Not today," He said, setting down the folder in his other hand. "A few days ago a police evidence room was broken into and a file was taken."

_I just copied it, _Lenox thought resting his elbows on the table.

"That's bad, right?" He asked. Qrow nodded walking around the table.

"Robbing any governmental institution is normally frowned upon." He told Lenox.

"What does this have to do with me ?" Lenox asked innocently. Qrow halted next to Lenox, and the feeling he saw the man before grew stronger.

"Since you were the one who broke in" Qrow said nonchalantly, "I'd say to to has a lot to do with you, Lenox"

Lenox fought to keep the nervousness out of his eyes as he looked at the hunter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said "I've been here on Patch"

Qrow grinned as he slide a photo out of the folder, it was a black and white photo of Lenox sneaking away from the evidence storage. Lenox let out a defeat sigh, he looked up at Qrow.

"Okay, maybe I was there" He conceded.

"You did a good job avoiding the camera's inside and nice job wearing the gloves" Qrow told him, "Bit of advise for next time, don't let your guard down until you've gotten clear of whatever you've broke into" He added with a wink. Lenox grinned.

"Noted" He said, "So what's going to happen to me"

Qrow sat down in one the chairs "It depends on how you answer the next question."

"Okay" Lenox said

"Why did you break in to steal the file" Qrow asked.

Lenox took in a deep breath, "I did it because the file had information about the night my brother's family was murdered"

Qrow's eyes widened as he took in the boy with fresh eyes.

"What did you hope to find in that file that the police hadn't"

"A clue to who killed his family, who tried to kill him" He said "And I found one" Qrow leaned forward. His eyes burning with an intensity that made Lenox shiver.

"What was it?"

"A name" Lenox said not able to look away "The Queen."

_Now _

"Why did't we wait until after breakfast to go shopping?" Gren asked as he walked down the sidewalk with his partner. Lenox shrugged, his hands in his pockets. He was whistled a little tone as he walked.

"The early bird catches the worm, Grendel" He said, smiling. The Dust shop in sight. Gren sighed, remembering the conversation from this morning.

_"Really no plans?" Lenox asked with mock skepticism. Alfie had announced for the last day of break, the team was going to keep up their slacker schedule. Neely sat on her bed, looking at her partner. _

_"Funny you look like my partner, sound like him, you even look at me with the same level of annoyance in those gold amber eyes, just like Alfie." Neely teased, as Alfie scowled at her, "But Alfie would never put off work for a week straight." _

_"It's inconceivable," Lenox finished slinging an arm around his brother's shoulder. Alfie shoved him off his scowling turning into a smile. _

_"It's break, so I figured we can enjoy it while we can," He said, "Things are probably going to get pretty hectic this semester too." _

Gren watched the people walking by on the street as he waited for Lenox to finished shopping. He had decided to step out and call his brother, Will, to check in. Gren was enjoying Beacon more than he thought he would. Working to stop nameless villains to protect Remnant with his partner included. Yet, he found himself missing his older brother and mom when he had down time. The bell on the shop's door jingled as Lenox stepped out.

He had his messenger bag slung over his body, now with vials of dust.

"All done." Gren asked.

"Yep, anything you need big guy." Lenox asked, the faunus smiled at the nickname recalling the first time he met Lenox that day in the forest.

"No, I'm fine" Gren said when his ears twitched. He heard a very distinct sound, one he came to know well from being at Beacon. A single gunshot.

"Gren?" Lenox asked, seeing the slight shift in his partner's dark eyes.

"I heard a gunshot" He replied.

"Where ?" Lenox asked his tone becoming like a commander giving an order.

"Down the street," Gren said, his feet began to move in the direction of the shot. Lenox hurried to keep pace with Gren's long strides. They came to a halt before the bookstore. Gren knew the owner, Tukson. Lenox opened the door, the lights were off in the shop. It was so quiet.

"Tukson?" Gren called, no response came. Lenox felt a familiar sense of dread fill his heart. When his sneaker, slide an inch on something on the floor. Gren found the light and turned them back on. His breath caught as they both saw the figure crumpled on the floor. It was Tukson, he had a single bullet hole through his forehead. Blood pooled around him. It was then Lenox realized what he had stepped on. Gren looked ghastly pale, he stood like a statue near the door. Lenox however, forced his body to move, this was not the first corpse he had seen. His mouth was set in a hard line as he kneeled down and inspected the body. The bullet had destroyed the back of the faunus' skull. Lenox reached for his eyes to close them but stopped. He let his hand fall, there was no bullet. The killer must've been smart enough to take it. Lenox forced himself and take a breath.

"Gren call the police." He said in a clipped tone. Gren remained still, looking with wide eyes at the faunus.

"Grendel!" Lenox said, walking back to is partner, "Call the police." Gren tore his stare from Tukson to look at Lenox. He nodded pulling out his scroll he dialed the police number.

_The Queen is at Beacon, that much I'm certain of_ Lenox balled his hands into fist. Qrow was right, and they had been too late this time. Just like every time before.

"Lenox, they're coming" Gren said in a hollow sounding tone. Lenox nodded looking a final time at the fallen Faunus.

"Okay, let's go" He said moving to the door. Gren grabbed his arm.

"We can't just abandon this," He said. Lenox clenched his fist tighter, they began to hurt.

"No, we need to go," He said, "Unless you want to explain to the police how a pair of students found a dead body." Gren looked like he was ready to hit something.

"Fine," He snapped leaving, Lenox followed after him. He turned the lights off as he left.

* * *

"How are you so good at cards" Neely asked as she lost another round, over breakfast. Alfie grinned.

"Years of practice," He said, "My dad always played cards with Lenox and me as kids."

"Did he intend for his son to wipe the floor with his friends with those skills." She grumbled. Alfie just grinned wider, when he saw the pie flying at them.

"Neely duck" He ordered, as he slide under the table. Neely had followed his lead.

"Food fight" She said, with a glee in her voice. Alfie nodded as the cafeteria erupted into chaos. He did not need to see who started it, as there was only two teams he figured had.

"Time for our grand escape," Alfie said, holding out his hand for Neely. They crawled under the table, hand in hand. People ran for the doors, and food splattered onto the floor and walls. Alfie peeked his head out from the table and saw the chaos. Team RWBY and JNPR were as he figured in the thick of it.

"Come on" He said as they ran towards the door.

* * *

"I think you still missed some mustard," Ruby said grinning at her sister, Yang sat in the Library rubbing her hair with a towel. She had taken a shower, to wash off the condiments,

"Very funny, Ruby" She said with a grin.

"How did I miss the greatest food fight" Lenox groaned, rocking back in his chair besides Yang.

"Where were you and Gren this morning?" Blake asked. Gren, who sat besides them at the table, tensed. His claws digging into his palms.

"We were out for a brisk morning walk." Lenox said with a lazy smile. There was not a trace of worry, anger or sorrow in those crimson eyes. Gren stood up more abruptly than he meant to.

"Gren, you okay?" Blake asked. he nodded hiding his bleeding hands onto his pockets.

"I'm fine," He said, "I forgot to eat breakfast, I'm going to go grab a bite."

His friends wavered goodbye as he walked out of the library, his heart pounding in his chest. Gren did not feel hungry. He felt like throwing up what little food was in his gut. Tukson was dead. He had been a friend to Gren's father. One of the few members of the White Fang's leadership who prompted non-violence. Unlike Beo Wolf, Tukson had left the White Fang in one piece. Gren's blood boiled as he thought of the end the peaceful man meant. He stalked across campus, he never thought of the people he and Lenox searched for as monster. He never liked to think of anyone as monsters. Yet, he knew that these people were. They were just as monstrous as the people who murdered his father. Gren headed to the training room. He needed to hit something.

* * *

Alfie sat next to his brother, he hadn't realized how little time they had spent together of late. Lenox whistled a tune, one that reminded him of the past. It reminded him of Patch.

"It's weird" Alfie said aloud, sitting up on the grass. Lenox glanced over at him.

"What is?" He asked.

"How, I've got two pasts" Alfie mused.

"Two pasts?" Lenox said smiling, "Did you hit your head little brother" Alfie smiled plucking out a few blades of grass.

"No, but lately the dreams haven't been as bad as before." Alfie said, "It makes me think that I've got two past." Alfie let a gust of wind carry away the grass, "There is one when I was someone else, an Alfie who wasn't me, and there is the one where I'm me, Alfie Zane." Lenox had a funny look on his face.

"That makes sense, but what made you think of it" Lenox asked, averting his eyes.

"I just always thought that not knowing who I was, meant that I couldn't ever be Alfie Zane" Alfie replied, "That without my whole past, I couldn't have a whole future."

Lenox nodded, looking afraid to ask what he wanted to.

"I think maybe that I was wrong," Alfie continued, "That the kid I was may be lost to my memory, but that doesn't mean my future is gone," He knocked his shoulder into his brother's.

"I can make my own future, here as a leader, a partner, a friend, and as your brother." Alfie said smiling, "Alfie Zane is who I am now," Lenox closed his eyes.

"Len" Alfie asked worried at his brother's silence. Lenox got his head in a headlock.

"Geez, for such a genius you can be slow on the uptake." Lenox said, smiling. Alfie struggled to get out of the headlock.

"What do you mean?"

"You're my brother," He said, "I've always known that." Alfie got his brother into a headlock.

"Well, you'll have to excuse my slowness" Alfie joked, "I thought it was an important discovery of my self."

"I know," Lenox said, proudly, "I'm just bad at dealing with sincerity,"

"Yeah, but that is just one of the many charms of having you as family." Alfie said, as they wrestled like old times.


	21. Chapter 17 - Demons

Chapter 17 - Demons

Lenox leaned against a wall in the shadows as the Atlas ships flew over head. General Ironwood, Qrow had mentioned him a few times. Lenox had made a mental note to avoid the man. People who followed the rules that strictly with that kind of might behind them were not his sort. What he and Qrow did required a measure of digression. Lenox plainly just did not like Ironwood sort, but he knew their purpose. He scowled at the show of might, it would not make finding the Queen easier. It would just make them more careful. Lenox faintly hoped the pressure would tripped them up. If a foreign military was going to lumber in on his home, then he hoped they did something useful.

* * *

Gren tapped his feet impatiently under his desk. He couldn't seem to focus on Oobleck's lecture. He was about ready to break through the floor broads as class came to an end. He sprang up from his chair and walked off. Alfie called after him as he went off but he felt ready to burst into flames. Gren hadn't been sure where he was headed until he opened the door to his dorm room. He slammed his hands down on the desk. It was quiet, in the room so blissfully quiet. Gren heard the floor boards move as someone walked into the doorway.

"Feeling okay there partner?" Lenox asked, his voice infuriatingly calm. It was always calm, and even when he faltered it bounce back in seconds.

"How are _so calm_?" Gren asked turning on his friend. Lenox stood with his arms crossed a passive look in his crimson eyes, "How can you be so unaffected by seeing a person, someone who was murdered."

Lenox stepped into the room, "It's not the first dead body I've seen." He said in a gravelly tone, "It is not the worst thing I have been through, so I can get past it."

Gren bit down a retort as he struggled to find words to express the rage inside of himself.

* * *

"Do you think that Gren is feeling okay?" Neely said leaning back in her chair at the library. Alfie nodded drumming his finger against a book, that sat unread.

"I hope so." He added, when he heard Jaune ask him something, "What ?" He asked turning his head towards his friend's voice.

"You're on my side here," Jaune said, "Natural born leader," Alfie smiled.

"Something like that, Jaune." He said. Jaune sighed turning back to his losing battle with Weiss. Alfie felt a ting of guilt but waved it away. He glanced towards the new comer that walked with Sun. He was introducing said person,his friend, Neptune. Alfie sized him up, he didn't look imitating or suspicious.

"We should go check on Gren." Alfie said turning his attention back to his partner. Neely let the front legs of her chairs hit the floor. She nodded, "On the way, let's practice that thing we were talking about."

Alfie grinned, "let's go." They got up.

* * *

"Why don't you tell anyone about the Queen," Gren demanded, "Why are we hiding all of this from the public from our friends." Lenox uncrossed his arms.

"People already know about The White Fang and Torchwick." He began.

"Enough!" Gren cut him off, slamming his fist onto the desk, "I don't want excuses or over complicated explanations." Lenox's jaw tightened but he remained quiet, "People are in danger from a force they don't know exists." He said his voice growing louder, "Someone is dead, a peaceful man who tried to do right by his people," Gren shook with rage, "Yet you just stand there like we saw a broken toy not a dead body yesterday." Lenox walked closed.

"You're angry because this became personal for you," He said, "Don't let that anger color your judgement." Gren let out a harsh laugh.

"Personal, a bit hypocritical coming from you," Gren retorted, "Or is what you said about Alfie and Fiona a lie." Lenox's body went rigid.

"Watch yourself, Grendel." He said lowly, "Tukson was on the run from The White Fang, he was already running from danger, meaning he was prepared for someone coming and he still died." Gren's fingers curled into fists at his sides.

"Danger is everywhere in Remnant, Gren" Lenox went on with a unstable calm, "That's why we need people like huntsmen to keep the peace in the first place." Lenox walked over to stand besides Gren. Neither looking at the other, "If we went around telling everyone the truth, it would just a unneeded panic," Lenos said gazing out the window,

"They'd learn to deal with it, and then be ready for the worse."

"Just like your dad was prepared when he was killed by his own people," Lenox snapped. Gren's vision went blurry, his hand bundling up in Lenox's shirt.

"Do not ever talk about my father," He growled, Lenox's eyes were burning like embers.

"I won't if you stop pretending to be mad about the situation and admit you're mad that Tukson is dead" Lenox said coldly, "That you're mad at me for being so fucking calm about it." Lenox stumbled back as Gren threw him back. The faunus walked towards the door, spinning around to face Lenox.

"I am mad," He shouted, "You walk around smiling and laughing. Like everything is okay." Lenox stared at the ground, "Don't you feel anything in that stone heart of yours or does nothing matter to you as long as it's not related to you." Gren felt like a vice was closing around his heart, "What if one our friends is hurt or worse by the Queen because we kept them in the dark," He demanded, "What if she killed Alfie, how the hell would you react then!" Lenox moved in an alarming fast motion, as his fist connected with Gren's jaw. The faunus' body tumbled back into the hallway. Lenox stood there, but shaking with rage.

* * *

Neely's fingers clumsily wrapped around a small disk. She glanced at Alfie, he was smiling slightly at her.

"Not bad for a beginner," He said. The pair had decided to practice with each others weapons. Alfie was already frustratingly adapt with Neely's.

"I'll get the hang of it" Neely said throwing the disk back at her leader. He plucked it out of the air with ease.

"Careful, power is only a part of the equation," He said, "Control is far more important."

"Of course, it is." Neely replied blandly. Alfie chuckled as they entered the dorm. They were climbing the stairs when they saw Blake.

"Blake?" Alfie said, the member of team RWBY had left the library before them. She was looking up with a concerned stare.

"I was going up the stairs, but I heard yelling," She said with worry. Alfie listened and heard muffled shouts. He knew the voice. Alfie raced up the stairs without a second thought.

* * *

"I'd tear the damn city down to find her if that happened." Lenox choked the words out, his whole body shook, it was like the rage destabilized him. "I feel that anger everyday of my goddamn life, it eats at me, thinking of all the things the Queen and her people do because I can't find them, but I keep it together, I try to not think about all the horrible things I saw and the things I lost, the blood on my hands," Lenox's throat felt raw as he yelled, "I want to yell and hit something, all the damn time, but what good would that do for anyone?"

Gren looked up at Lenox, who was breathing heavily. His mouth moved to speak but nothing came out.

"Lenox." Alfie said in a stern, clear voice. The pair looked to see Alfie, Neely and Blake standing at the end of the hall. Blake and Neely looked on with a measure of fear and concern. Lenox didn't look at any of them as he walked purposefully towards the stairs. Alfie caught his brother's arm as he passed. Lenox finally looked at him, fiery crimson eyes looking into the tempered amber ones. He let out a breath, his shoulder slouching. Alfie let him go and he went down the stairs. Neely and Blake helped Gren to his feet. He looked dazed and small. Alfie sighed walking towards them.

"Can you check on Lenox?" He asked Neely who nodded at him, heading to find her friend. Gren wandered back into their dorm room.

"Alfie-" Blake began.

"I've got this" Alfie said tiredly, smiling at her. Blake nodded solemnly.

"Okay, but if you need help." Blake said.

"Thanks," He replied.

Alfie walked into his room. Gren sat on the edge of his bed. His hands were clasped before him and his head was bowed. Alfie walked over and sat on his own bed.

"Did I ever tell you what the time Lenox broke a bully's arm?" Alfie asked in a soft voice. Gren shook his head.

"One time when I was nine, this kid was tormenting me at school," He began, "Lenox caught wind of it and one day, when the guy was on my case particularly bad, Len went after him." Alfie recalled the sinister look in his brother's eyes, "He got the kid in a lock and told him to apologize or he'd break his arm, needless to say the kid got his arm broke."

Gren nodded.

"When the teacher came out and asked if Lenox did it, and Lenox didn't say a word he just nodded,"

Gren finally looked up, "Why didn't he defend himself." he asked.

"Because Lenox knew that when he broke the guy's arm, it wasn't for me anymore," Alfie said, "His anger just consumed him and he became the version of himself he hated," Alfie smiled a little, "He always had problems controlling it but once he started working with Qrow, things got better," He looked at Gren, "I'm not trying to justify it, but just be patient with him."

"I said something stupid," Gren said, "We both did"

Alfie stood up and patted his teammate shoulder, "Anger does that, but you two just need to talk it over," Gren nodded.

* * *

Lenox slammed a training staff into the metal training dummy. The dummy fell back,onto the ground.

"What did that poor dummy do to you," Neely asked. Lenox twisted the staff in his hand.

"Neely, no offense, but I need space," He huffed. Neely walked into the training room.

"You need to let off steam, and sparring with another person is a great way to do so," She said, taking two short staffs from the weapons rake. Lenox considered his friend.

"Alright," He said. The two entered the training circle.

Neely circled him. She waited for him to make the first move. She did not have to wait long. He slashed at her, with his staff. Neely parried it, gritting her teeth, the force of the blow shook her bones. Neely had thought that day at the shipyard, she had witnessed Lenox's unrestricted power. She was wrong, that day he had a control in how he used his power. There was no control in his power now, it was an untamed flood of raw power. Neely pushed him back. She swung her own staffs at him. Lenox dodged in a fluid motion, and jabbed at her. Neely danced away, it was hard to hold back her own strength before him. She charged at him, the met in a flurry of hits. Lenox's aura spiked suddenly, his staff slamming into his side. Neely winced, her staffs dropping to the floor. The flame in Lenox's eyes flattered.

"Neely, I'm sorry." He said sorrowfully, Neely grinned weakly.

"Feel better ?" Lenox sighed tossing his staff away.

"A little calmer," He conceded.

"Good because peace keeping is not my strong suite." Neely told him, Lenox cracked the faintest of smiles.

"You're not so bad at it, Wells." He said. Neely smiled at him.

"Now, go make peace with the person you really need to."

Lenox nodded, "I know," He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to."

* * *

"Grendel," Lenox said stepping into the room.

"Hey." Gren replied, the room was empty aside from the two worn out partners.

"I'm sorry, for what I said about your dad and hitting you." Lenox said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry too about what I said about Alfie and Fiona." Gren said wearily. Lenox wavered him off.

"It's fine, I know" Lenox sighed closing the door, "I know that I'm not the easiest person to handle sometimes."

"I'm not going to lie," Gren said, "I just can't wrap my mind around you sometimes, Lenox"

Lenox grinned faintly taking a seat on the edge of his bed, "I could drone on and on about why I'm the way I am" He said, "But to really it's simple."

"Does this have to do with the why you don't want anyone to know the truth."

"I told someone before, about what I did." Lenox said, "I told Fiona everything." Gren nodded, he had figured Fiona had been involved in all of this.

"I told her about what I did with Qrow and why I was so obsessed with it," He said, "She just kept asking me questions about why we didn't warn people and I realized that I didn't have an answer for her."

Gren saw a shimmer of unshed tears in his friend's eyes. "I was still trying to find an answer when she died," He said bowing his head, "I told her the truth, she knew the dangers but death doesn't care how prepared you are," Gren knew that was true, his dad knew the dangers, but it didn't save him.

"I swore that I would never get someone else killed by letting them along on my obsession ," Lenox said, "It's why I don't want you helping me with the field work." Gren looked down at his scarred hands, "I know that Qrow and my methods are not ideal but this is all we can do when know so little about our enemies,"

"I know, and I won't always agree with your methods," Gren said, "But I'm still going to have your back," He stood up walking over to his friend, "You're my partner after all" He held out his hand. Lenox grinned taking his partners hand.

"Partners."

"We both just need to keep our cool from now on." Gren teased,

"I think we'll manage somehow." Lenox chuckled.

* * *

"Please be careful," Alfie said as he stood on up on am archway.

"Stop being such a worry wart." Neely said weighing one of Alfie's circular blades in her hand.

"Slow, presice movements," He coached. Neely nodded, bringing her arm back and posed to throw the blade. She threw it and felt the mistake as the blade spun too high up. Alfie swore chasing after his renegade weapon. Neely groaned racing after him. She wasn't about to let her cover be blown by accidentally maiming someone.

Cinder Fall would have been lying to herself to say that she didn't feel a moment of worry when she ran into Ruby Rose. The little prodigy could have remembered something from the fight that night. Yet, she had not seen to remember a thing. Foolish little girl. Though she was marginally less concern walking over the quiet quad. Emerald and Mercury on either side of her as she walked to the visiting dorms. Completing her plans was going to be easier than she had expected. Beacon did not seem to even suspect, that it was going to in ashes once she was done with it.

"Look out,!" Someone called suddenly, as Cinder walked near an archway. A spinning blade spun towards her, before someone leapt through the air. They plucked the blade from the air, landing with their back to the group. Cinder saw the boy's short blue hair in the light.

"Sorry, about that" He said, turning around. Cinder saw the bright amber eyes first. He looked at them apologetically.

_Alfie. _

"It fine." Mercury said first, sounding even.

"Be sure to keep a better watch on your weapons though" Emerald said. The amber eyed boy nodded looking serious.

"Alfie, did you find it" A girl called, catching up to the boy, to Alfie. Cinder kept her face even as the girl appeared. Neely. Neo's little sister was looking ever bit the proper student she should. It would seem that the girl was paying off as a spy.

"You two are Beacon students," Cinder asked, airily.

"Yeah," Alfie answered as Neely studied the trio, with her closed off emerald eyes. "Are you three here for the Vytal Festival," He asked.

"Yes, we are" Cinder replied.

"Well, then welcome to Beacon." Alfie said walking off, with Neely. Cinder watched the pair go. Alfie lecturing her on proper weapons handle as they did.

"Wasn't that Neo's little tag along." Emerald asked,

"Looked like it," Mercury answered, "Seems she's cozied up to the students pretty well."

Cinder motioned for them to walk to the dorms. Alfie. Her lips quivered into a smile. Seems some ghosts didn't want to be forgotten.


	22. Chapter 18 - Turbulence

Chapter 18 - Turbulence

Ruby opened her eyes, and tried to sit up. When pain blossomed from the base of her skull. Ruby curled up, squeezing her eyes shut.

_What is going on? _Ruby took a deep breath and raised her head slowly this time. She saw trees, and felt the grass beneath her. A forest, she faintly remembered why was she be in one. A training exercise with her team and the others. Yet, she remembered leaving, getting on a airship. Ruby sorted through her pain hazed mind, something had gone with the airship. The memories flood back in broken pieces, the engine exploding, losing her balance as the doors swung open. Alfie's hand grabbing her own.

"Alfie" She said aloud, turning sharply, more pain made her head swim, but she saw him. Alfie lay motionless in the grass a few feet from her. Ruby struggled to her feet rushing over to him. Alfie's eyes were still closed as she reached him, there was a scratch on his cheek and his jacket was torn. Ruby reached her hand under his nose and felt his warm breath. She sighed in relief.

"Alfie" She said tapping his cheek. Alfie's eyes fluttered open.

"Ru ?" He said "Did we fall out of an airship." Ruby grinned weakly.

"Yeah, I think so?"

_Before _

The teams had gotten themselves back into the airship to campus. Professor Oobleck who accompanied them chatted animatedly about something. Alfie let himself sway with the airship as he gripped one of the hand grips. Lenox was teasing him about something when Gren's ears flickered.

"Do you hear that?" He asked just before the airship shuddered violently. Alfie tried to stay balanced when one of the engines exploded. They all scrambled for something to brace themselves on. Ruby stumbled slamming against the door. Weiss and Yang tried to rise to their feet as the craft rocked again the doors jerking open. Alfie felt the wind ripped at his cloths and hair. Yet, that didn't matter as he saw Ruby lose her footing and fall from the craft. He launched himself forward and grabbed her arm. Alfie saw Lenox from then corner of his eye he reached for his bother. When the craft rocked to one side.

"ALFIE" Lenox yelled, as his brother was thrown free from the airship. The sound of his brother cry drowned out by the wind as the two leader fell to the forest below.

Now

Alfie faintly remembered using his weapons to slow his fall and Ruby doing the same. He sat up carefully.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at Ruby.

"I'm fine." She said, "Are you?" Alfie looked down inspecting himself for wounds. Aside from some tears on his clothes and an ache in his body he felt fine.

"I'm good" He said, his hands finding the pendant around his neck. He let out a relieved sigh as he felt the warmth from it seep into his hand.

"Where did you get that from?" Ruby asked.

"It was my older sister's" He told her allowing him hand to fall to his side, "She gave it to me the last time I saw her."

"Oh, " Ruby said gently.

"It's fine" He said so trying to get to his feet but his knees buckled under him. Ruby was quick to catch him, bracing one hand on his chest.

"Easy." She said. Alfie smiled weakly.

"Getting back to the others may take a while." He said.

"Yeah, but we have to" Ruby said helping him to stand.

"Agreed." Alfie said steadying himself.

* * *

Neely wasn't sure why she done something so stupid, so reckless. She had certainly done foolish things in the past, but this, jumping out of the damaged aircraft to save Russel Thrush was by far one of the stupidest. Yet, when the aircraft rolled to the side, when Alfie and Ruby vanished from sight, she saw Russell fall. Saw the debris heading to rip into him. She had jumped into him knocking him clear from the remains of the engine. Now she lay on the forest floor, her whole body aching. Russell groaned laying a few feet away.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We fall out of a plane." Neely grumbled.

"Why?" Russell asked sounding dazed, "Why did you help me?"

"Because, I just love jumping out of airships so much." She replied pushing herself up to her feet.

"Come on," She ordered, "Get up." Russell got to his feet grumbling under his breath.

"What's the hurry?"

Neely shot him a withering look.

"Our friends were on that airship that was crashing," She said annoyed " My partner is out there somewhere, so we need to hurry up and find them."

Russell nodded looking like a scolded dog.

"Okay, alright." He said.

* * *

Weiss smelled smoke and blood as she opened her eyes. The ship was going down, Ruby had fallen out of it. Weiss remembered being knocked back onto a seat as debris was peppering the ship. They were going to crash, but then it changed. A flash of violet aura engulfed the ship, and when they hit the ground the ship was unharmed. Grendel. Weiss forced her eyes opened. It was his aura, his blood.

"You okay?" Weiss looked up and saw his eyes. She always thought they were a dark brown or blue but looking at them now. They were a deep shade of purple.

"Gren?" She choked out seeing the blood straining his cheeks. The piece of metal perturbing from his shoulder. Before Weiss could saw anything more, their teammates were there helping them from the not so recked ship.

Weiss's eyes narrowed as she saw the sunlight through the smoke.

"Bring anyone with injuries over this way," Professor Oobleck ordered. Lenox helped Gren over to them. Professor Oobleck carefully removed the scrap from the faunus' shoulder. Gren drew in a sharp breath, a low growl coming from him. Weiss could see the the sharp edges of his canines.

"Easy there buddy." Lenox said tiredly before he reached for the medical kit.

"Allow me to do it." Weiss said taking the kit from Lenox. Gren's looked up at her. Professor Oobleck nodded and Lenox sighed walking towards the forest. Weiss heard the Professor start to tell Lenox to stay put.

"Your eyes are violet." Weiss said. Gren grinned weakly.

"Yes, they are." He said his brow coated with sweat.

"Take off your shirt." She ordered opening up the kit.

"Really but there are children present" He teased. Weiss scowled at him.

"Grendel" She warned, he nodded carefully lifting his shirt up. Weiss inspected the wound trying to ignore the map of scars over his skin.

"What did you do back there?" She asked dabbing disinfected on the wound.

"It was my semblance." He said looking into her eyes.

"You stopped the ship from crashing." She said pressing a patch of gauze to his shoulder.

"I can create shields by pushing my aura from my body," He said "I just shielded the ship with it."

"But there was nothing left to protect you." She said critically. Gren nodded.

"It's why I never use." He told her.

"A semblance that lets you protect others but not yourself." Weiss grumbled, "How fitting for you."

Gren smiled.

"So I've been told."

* * *

"See anything?" Alfie called up to Ruby. She was up on a branch of a tree looking for both Grimm and signs for their friends.

"The coast looks clear," She called down to him, "I think I see smoke too."

"Which direction?"

"North-east" Ruby said dropping from the branches carefully to the ground.

Alfie nodded taking a breath and he checked his weapons.

"Let's go." He said. Ruby nodded and kept an eye on her friend. He looked better now.

"Thanks by the way." Ruby said said as they headed in the direction of the smoke.

"No worries." He said faint grin, tipping his head towards her. His amber eyes shimmering in the light.

"I wasn't about to let you fall out a plane by yourself." He added.

Ruby giggled, "How chivalrous of you."

"You know me." Alfie said, "All about the chivalrousness."

Ruby felt a little less anxious as they walked to the airship.

* * *

Neely tried to focus on finding the auras of her friends even as Russell shuffled about nervously besides her. The images flickered unevenly.

"Russell, could you quit fidgeting." Neely snapped opening her eyes. Russell caught his dagger and frowned.

"How is that distracting you?" He asked.

"It just is." She said stubbornly.

"I think you just don't like me." Russell said in frustration.

"Russell, you follow around your team tormenting other people," Neely exclaimed crossing her arms, "It's not like you make easy to like you."

"Yet, you still jumped out of an aircraft to save me." He retorted. Neely frowned her nerves grating down. Why in the world did she help him?

"Next time I'll be sure to let you fall all by yourself." She growled and marched off.

"Hey, Neely wait up?" Russell said hurrying to catch up.

* * *

Lenox stared at the tree line. He wanted to run off and find his brother yet Professor Oobleck had told him being reckless was not going to help anyone. Instead Lenox stood there impatiently as they waited for a new airship to arrive. He tried to focus on something else, so he thought of why the engines exploded. The maintenance for the craft was done on a regular basis. Plus protecting students lives was a priority to Beacon. Was the craft tampered with ? Lenox sighed and glanced back at the others. He had noticed too late that Neely had vanished along with Russell. Gren was resting on a make shift chair. Most of the others were waiting by Oobleck. All but Yang who stood by him.

"They'll be fine." She tried to reassure, "Our siblings are tough." Lenox nodded.

"I'm aware of that" He said. Yang knocked her shoulder into her.

"Perk up, Lenny." She said, "If they take too long, we'll make a break for the forest."

Lenox smiled, "Agreed."

* * *

"Down." Ruby ordered twisting Crescent Rose around to slash into two Grimm. Alfie rolled out of the way, he had regained his usual grace of movement. He launched himself up and halted just before an Ursa. Alfie calmly pulled the trigger of his gun. The Grimm dropped to the forest floor as Ruby folded up Crescent Rose.

"We make quite the pair." Ruby said with a smile. Alfie returned her smile.

"That we do," He said, "Good thing we're on different teams otherwise the other wouldn't stand a chance."

Ruby nodded as she walked over to him. Alfie was different now, then when she first met him. The hunched shoulder, downcast eyes, and quiet boy was gone for the most part. He stood straight with a quiet pride in his stance. It made it easier to see the molten amber of his eyes. Alfie joked and laughed with the others. He was like a more polished version of himself.

"What's up?" Alfie asked blinking. Ruby just smiled warmly at him.

"It's nothing." She said, "We'd better hurry to find the others." Alfie looked a little confused but he nodded as he walked after her.

* * *

"Would you just slow down." Russell said as her marched after Neely. She did not face him as she hurried toward where the airship was.

"Would you keep up." Neely said glancing back at him. Russell grabbed her elbow. Neely twisted around.

"What, Russell?" She snapped. Russell looked like he was struggling to find the words.

"Do you not like me just because I'm apart of team CRDL."

"It doesn't exactly help." Neely said wrenching her elbow free.

"That's not fair though." He said, "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you're willing to go along with a Cardin's bullying." She said crossing her arms. Russell frowned.

"I get that we've been jerks." He said tiredly, "But just because I followed someone else's lead doesn't make me bad."

"It does make you a coward." Neely said feeling her chest tighten.

"Maybe but everyone has done bad things," Russell argued, "Haven't you done bad things in past,something you regret?" Neely closed her eyes as memories flooded back in to her mind.

"Does that make you a bad person?" He demanded.

Neely gritted her teeth as she turned away from the boy. Her blood felt cold in her veins. She had done terrible things, worst than most, worst than Russell.

"Neely?" Russell called, he sounded farther back than she expected. Neely followed after Neo and Roman without ever questioning them. What right_ did_ she have to judge Russell.

"Neely!" He called a frantic edge in his tone now. Neely looked up and saw the hulking Grimm. She brought her arms up as it slashed it claws at her. Russell knocked her down just before it did.

"Thanks." She said getting to his feet. Russell nodded his weapons at the ready.

Neely stood and they round the Grimm that watched them with hungry eyes. Russell feinted at it and it hunched back. Neely jumped and slashed at it's side. It roared and Russell cut it in the neck. Neely cut into it's chest. The Grimm fell dead into the forest floor.

"You alright." Russell asked.

Neely nodded,"Yeah, you?" He smiled.

"I'm good."

* * *

Alfie heard their footsteps before he saw them.

"Alfie, Ruby!" Neely called as she and Russell hurried to them.

"Hey!" Alfie said smiling, "You two alright?"

"We managed," Neely said with a weak smile.

"Dido." Alfie said. The group walked together until they saw the crashed airship and the new one that had backup.

"Alfie! Neely!" Lenox called running to his friends

"Ruby" Yang called running to her sister. The group exchanged hugs and welcome backs. Alfie and Neely checking on the bandaged up Gren. Neely glanced over at Russell as he joined his team. They pattered him on the shoulder and back. He caught her glance and nodded.

"So can you two promise to not jump out of anymore ships from now on?" Lenox asked.

"Promise" Alfie said as they walked to the airship.

* * *

The teams had returned to Beacon safely after the sun had set. Neely sat alone in a window seat in the dorms. She check her scroll that had thankfully survived the fall unlike Ruby and Alfie's scrolls. There was a message from Neo.

_{I heard you got into a accident, are you hurt?} _

Neely felt her fingers freeze on the keyboard. A new whisper in her ear. Was she right to trust Neo. She pushed it away.

{_I'm fine, a little thing like a plane crash isn't going to hurt me.}_

Seconds later Neo's reply came.

{_Good, I'm glad you're safe. and do be careful while you're gone Neely.} _

_{I know, don't worry I plan on coming home in one piece.} _

_{You'd better, what would I do without my cute little sister.} _

_{Lucky for you, you never have to find out} _

_{Good} _

Neely blinked away the mist over her eyes. She held her scroll tight. Neo always knew what to say to push away her doubt. Almost like a puppeteer.

"Gimme me a break already." She whispered.

"Neely?" She wiped at her eyes and looked at the speaker. Russell stood holding something behind his back.

"Hey, Russell." She said.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"How are you?"

Russell shrugged, shifting back and forth on his feet.

"I'm good," He said looking down, "I just wanted to thank you again, you know for saving my skin." Neely smiled at his sudden shyness.

"You helped me too, so we're even Russell." She told him. He looked up at her, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed.

"Only after you saved me when we got thrown off the craft."

"I just acted on instinct" She told him.

"Well, it was pretty awesome and brave." Russell said, "So here as thanks," He held out what he had been hiding. A plate of triple chocolate chip cookies.

"Where did you find those." She asked smelling the mouthing watering scent. Russell grinned.

"I got them fresh from the cafeteria." He said. Neely took a bite of one of them. It was warm and deliciously chocolaty.

"Hmm, heavenly." She said, "I accept this gift of thanks."

Russell chuckled, "Sweet," He tried to hand over the plate.

"Hey," Neely said, "I need to say sorry for how I acted after we fell," Russell sighed.

"It's okay."

"Maybe," Neely said, "How about we try a fresh a start over these cookies."

Russell smiled "I'd like that." He said sitting down besides her.

"I'm Russell or Rus for short." He said Neely smiled.

"I'm Neely," She said.


	23. Chapter 19 - Don't let Alfie Know

Chapter 19 - Don't Let Alfie Know.

_Before _

"Alfie, just take the day off." Lenox told his brother as he tied the knot of his tie. Alfie stared at him with narrowed, blood-shot eyes

"I'm fine," He argued before sneezing loudly.

"Bless you little brother." Lenox said with a small smirk. Alfie scowled at him as he reached unsuccessfully for tissues.

"It won't be the end of the world if you take a day off," Neely said slipping her feet into her shoes. Alfie sank onto his bed, his blazer was still hung up and his tie was undone around his neck. He sneezed again.

"Bless you buddy," Gren said handing him the box of tissues. Alfie took it, blowing his nose.

"Thanks," He said, "Listen it's just a cold," Alfie got up from the bed, "Look, I'm the leader of this team and I say that I'm healthy enough to go to class."

"Um, Alf," Lenox said, "We're over here," Alfie blinked and realized he was looking at the poster on the wall. He cleared his scratchy throat, and turned to face his team. Lenox grinned at him.

"I knew that." He said grabbing his blue hoodie and walked out of the room.

"He does realized that wasn't his blazer, yeah?" Neely asked.

"He will eventually," Lenox said, "We should go watch him through," Gren and Neely nodded and went to find the other Zane brother.

* * *

_Now_

Lenox realized that he should've felt guiltier about bugging his best friend's scroll, yet when he overheard that they were going off to find Roman Torchwick. He felt marginally less so. Once Team ANGL had returned Alfie to the room and hoped he was resting. After class was done, he took Gren to the library and told him. They had already been planning on heading to the White Fang rally that night as it was.

"This plan just screams terrible idea." Gren told him rubbing his eyes.

"It's going to be fine." Lenox said, "Plus you'll be there to have my back." Gren sighed, he was glad that Lenox was finally trusting him more. Yet, a White Fang rally was the last place he wanted to be near. Let alone sneaking into one. Gren also wasn't keen on keeping team RWBY in the dark about them both being on the hunt for Torchwick. He kept that last worry to himself.

"Also how are we going to explain our absence to our teammates." Gren asked.

"We tell them that we're going to the club to let off some steam," Lenox said, "You are my chaperon." He added with a wink.

"Do you honestly think, Alfie and Neely will buy that." Gren questioned blandly.

"Alfie was lecturing the wall this morning and Neely is busy looking after him." Lenox reasoned tapping his cheek with his pen, "I'm more concerned about Team RWBY finding us out."

"We'll be careful," Gren said he didn't want any of his side work with Lenox being found out, "Plus you are a very talented liar." He held up the old white mask his brother had given him. Lenox smirked.

"It comes in handy more than you know." He said.

* * *

Ruby nodded as Penny explained to her why she had been so worried to talk to her. She wanted to know why her dad didn't want Penny to being involved with them for now. Ruby was caught up in thought when she heard a voice.

"Ru?" Ruby and Penny turned to see the blue-haired leader of team ANGL. Alfie's amber eyes were red and he sniffled.

"Alfie you don't seem to be functioning properly." Penny said. Alfie wavered his hand dismissively.

"It's nothing," He said, "Just a cold is all."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Ruby asked. Alfie looked liked he was ready to curl up on the floor and take a nap. He wore a simple blue hoodie and his black uniform pants.

"I'll get back to campus soon?" He said shrugging the bag in his hand swinging.

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"Part of a secret gift." He said with a grin.

"A gift to a friend?" Penny asked. Alfie nodded.

"It's for one of my teammates." He said sneezing.

"Bless you." Penny said.

"Thanks." Alfie said, "I think I need to head back."

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Do you want an escort back?" She offered.

Alfie grinned, "As nice as that sounds," He said, "I'll be fine." wavering goodbye as he walked off a little unsteadily. Ruby watched him with a hint of worry, when she felt Penny's hand on her arm. She turned to see some of the Atlesian soldiers coming there way. She ran for it with Penny's hand in her own. They reached the alley and Ruby glanced back and saw the soldiers had halted. Alfie stood with them, looking like he was asking a question. One of the soldiers pointed in the general direction of Beacon. Ruby grinned slightly as she used her semblance to launch herself off the brick wall with Penny.

* * *

Alfie grunted as he hauled himself rather ungracefully into the rooftop. He breathed in deeply as he pushed himself up to his feet. Alfie's head felt like someone had pumped it full of helium. Yet, he forced himself to march across the rooftop and over to the fire escape. He saw Ruby pop up from the dumpster below. He felt the corners of his mouth tilt up.

"Whatchya doing Ru?" Alfie asked resting his elbows on the black railing before him. Ruby looked up at him with a tiny grin.

"You know, just hanging out."

"In a dumpster?"

"Yes," Ruby answered bashfully. Alfie laughed, before getting down from the fire escape to help out his friend.

"Thanks for the distraction back there." She told him as her boots hit the pavement. Alfie grinned.

"Anytime," He said, "Also, nice new outfit, it looks good on you."

"Thanks you," Ruby said giggling, "But I sincerely think you need a nap." Alfie nodded swaying on his feet, "Are you sure, you don't want an escort back to campus?"

"I'm sure," Alfie said, "But if you find me curled up on the sidewalk later on, please do wake me up." He grinned loosely at her. Ruby nodded, and she felt her scroll vibrating in her pocket.

"Get some sleep," She ordered one last time as she wavered goodbye. Alfie saluted her lazily as he set off back to campus. He saw Neely before hearing his scroll begin to ring.

* * *

Alfie fell onto his bed with a thud. His tired limps sighed in relief as he did. Neely watched him with a smile as he wrapped himself up in blankets. Neely noticed the other half of team ANGL was gone. They were supposedly out at a nightclub, but Neely figured that they were at the rally. The very same one, she was suppose to be heading to. Neely looked down at the cup of water on the dresser for her partner. She tipped a few drops of sleeping potion into it. Neely paused for an instance before walking it over to Alfie.

"Here, you go." She said. Alfie sat up enough to take a few sips of it.

"Thanks, Neely" He said soundly like a sleepy child. Neely took the glass and set it down on the side table. Alfie smiled as he sank back onto the bed. Neely watched him as his amber eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Neely drew in a deep breath before grabbing her duffle bag and heading to the window.

"Sleep tight, Alfie." She whispered before sneaking as dusk began to darken into night.

* * *

Gren's heart pounded unsteadily in his chest as he and Lenox entered the White Fang rally. He remembered going to rally as a child. When his father on been on stage arguing for peace and equality. Gren steadied his hands as he had the urge to run his fingers over the white mask. Lenox stood at his side was the picture of calm. He stood with an identical mask on his face and a pair false horns so conceiving the bodyguards didn't blink at them.

"You feeling okay ?" Lenox asked quietly as they mingled with the crowd. Gren looked up at the red sigil of this new White Fang. Something in his gut twisted but he nodded. The crowd was mixed between uniformed members of the White Fang and new recruits. Gren glanced around and saw them. Blake and Sun wandered into the warehouse.

"Lenox, we have company," He muttered. Lenox's jaw tightened but he nodded.

"Stay alert and don't let them see you," He whispered back. Gren faced forward and saw Roman Torchwick.

* * *

_Earlier _

Neely walked to the back entrance of the warehouse. It was crawling with White Fang members. They weren't her favorite business partners Roman had ever worked with. They were violent and extreme in a way that made Neely feel too exposed. She also couldn't ever imagine Gren or Blake being associated with the lot. Neither fit into this new version of the White Fang. She tipped her head up as she neared the doorway. A member of the White Fang barred her path.

"Sorry, only Faunus' allowed here, girlie" He sneered. Neely clenched her hands into fist at her sides.

"I'm gonna say this once," Neely said, "Move aside or I'll make you move." The guard uncrossed his arms.

"That so ?" He growled. Neely prepared to spring her blades out.

{Move aside, she's with Roman} a mechanical voice ordered from behind him. The faunus stiffened at the order, moved aside to reveal Neo. She smiled sharply as she motioned for Neely to step inside. Neely walked past the man feeling a vindictive pride at his fear for Neo.

_You seem ready for a fight._ Neo signed at her. Neely sighed.

"I just feels a little tense," She admitted as they walked down the corridor to a small room where Roman stood.

"Hey, Pip." He greeted putting out his cigar. Neely smiled at her brother.

"I'll admit Roman I never took you for a revolutionary." She said sitting onto of a crate. Roman smirked at her.

"You know me," He said dramatically, "I'm all about the downtrodden."

"Yeah, I bet." Neely said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Neo smiled sitting down on a nearby chair.

"So, what happened to not needing a bodyguard." Neely asked. Roman shrugged.

"I don't bodyguards or back-up." He said "I just wanted to have my girls with me."

"Oh, really you don't need back-up or bodyguards?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "Cause I remember you saying something similar before and getting your butt handed to you by a fifthteen year old and then a pair of faununes."

Roman frowned "I had that under-control."

_Is that so, because I recall a certain crime boss telling me how he wished that had his back-up there to save his ass._ Neo signed with a smirk. Roman threw up his gloved hands in defeat.

"I had forgotten how much fun it was to have you both in the same room," He said "It's just so up-lifting."

"I think we're always a confidence booster." Neely said smiling.

_What would you do without us. _Neo added. Roman sighed.

"Apparently precious little." The sisters exchanged devilish grins and for an instance Neely forgot her worries.

"So, should I expect any surprise today?" Roman asked. Neely's smiled wavered a little.

"Not to my knowledge," Neely said, "Aside from team RWBY's hunt for you."

"Good, I'd appreciate no surprises this time around," He said.

_No news from your adventures of being a school kid ? _Neo signed at her. Neely thought of her teams after school activities. She let her semblance wave out around the warehouse. It was ever so faint but she sense them out there. Lenox and Grendel.

"Nothing new," She said keeping her features neutral as she did. The sounds of the White Fang leader's booming voice leaking into the room.

"Showtime." Roman nodded motioning for Neo to follow him. Neely watched them go. She prayed that only team RWBY would cause trouble. She had decided if it came down to it. She would protect her boys first. Neely fished her mask from her duffle bag. She also wouldn't allow her anyone to harm her siblings.

* * *

Lenox reacted the moment Blake shot out the fusebox. He muttered for Gren to follow him as the room descended into chaos. Gren knocked Lenox out of the way as the mobile armor piloted by Torchwick thunder passed them.

"Come on," Lenox said recovering his footing. The wavered though the bodies.

"Shouldn't we be following Torchwick?" Gren asked, as they leapt onto stage.

"No, let Team RWBY handle it." Lenox said drawing his hood and unsheathing his swords. As he took out two guards. Gren reached for his folded up spear. He disarmed another guard and followed his partner. They entered into a side room.

"What are we looking for ?" Gren asked. Lenox looked around.

"Any information left behind, or anything important looking," He said, but something felt off. Torchwick and his pint sized partner didn't just notice Blake and Sun. They were searching for them. At first it seemed normal enough after the pair busted him last time. However, there should have been something here as the scanned the room. People were messy, they left somethings behind when they rushed off. This was different, they were prepared. Lenox felt it as he caught sight of the figure creep outside the door. He recognized the eerie mask.

"Pip." He said drawing Gren's attention. The figure looked at them and seem to challenge them. Lenox charged. He wasn't about to let Torchwick's accomplice get away again. They followed them through the halls. When the masked figure turned and launched a grenade at them. Lenox battered it back as the figure slashed at it with rod. It exploded and collapsed the hallway.

"Damn it." Lenox swore guarding his eyes from the plume of dust.

"What now?" Gren asked as the figure vanished. Lenox gripped his swords.

"Come on." He said running over the rumble and down the hall. Lenox heard the roar of a bullhead's engine as they exited the warehouse. He saw it take off and his blood boiled.

"That could've gone better." Gren said removing his mask. Lenox nodded tensely.

"What now?" He asked. Lenox sighed.

"May as well go check how Team RWBY are doing." He said sheathing his shadowslayers.

* * *

Neely landed the bullhead out near enough for her sibling to reach but out of sight for her classmates. She waited worriedly as the sounds of battle reached her. Not to mention that she had nearly blown up her friends. Neely waited and closed her eyes.

_Before _

_Alfie heard them whispering in the hall. His head felt heavy and he wanted to sleep, but heard the whispers. The women in white and a man, not a doctor, a man with black hair. Alfie strained his ears to make out what they were saying. _

_"We can't let anyone know where he is" He made out as the women raised her voice but lowered preventing him from hearing the rest. _

_"He's too young now to know the truth." The man said in a gruff tone. _

_"Just a child." He barely heard_

_"A guardian-" Alfie tried to hear more but sleep overcame him and he closed his eyes._

_Now_

"Alfie?" Neely whispered softly.

"Neely?" Alfie said his eyes fluttering open. He saw his partner sitting on Lenox's bed. A bag of something besides her, "Where have you been,"

"Food run." She said pulling a to-go box from the plastic bag. Alfie's mouth watered as he smelled the food.

"You are the best partner ever," He said taking the box and seeing the delicious looking pasta with shrimp. Neely grinned, her insides had been in knots as she went to campus after dropping off Roman and Neo.

Alfie shoveled the food into his mouth. Some color had returned to his cheeks and his eyes were less blood shot.

"Where are my brother and Gren?" He asked. Neely shrugged.

"Still out at the club causing trouble," She guessed. Alfie nodded, before the door swung open.

"Whatever you two are eating smells wonderful," Lenox announced as he entered with Gren. Alfie swallowed the food in his mouth.

"No food for you if you got into a club brawl," He told his brother. Lenox grinned, some dust floating off his black hair.

"I kept him mostly in line." Gren said looking tired.

"Feeling better little brother?" Lenox asked sitting down besides Alfie and plucked a shrimp from his food.

Alfie knocked his shoulder.

"I'm feeling better." Alfie admitted softly. He was happy to be around his team. Even if was unaware of what each one was hiding.

**Small Note**

**-I've edited a few of the first chapter's content (Chapters 4 and 10)****. I figured out where I want the story to go and the changes make the story make more sense. **


	24. Chapter 20 - Dance, dance, Revelations

Chapter 20 - Dance, Dance, Revelations

_A Spy._

Lenox thought tapping his foot on the ground. Someone had seen them coming last night. He couldn't figure out how someone could have seem him and Gren coming but they had. The only problem was Torchwick hadn't noticed Gren, but Blake. So if they were spying on one team, how did they not see them. Lenox gritted his teeth as Alfie landed off the high beam.

"Looks like someone is feeling back to there normal self again," Yang said. Alfie grinned bouncing on his bare feet.

"Like a whole new man," He said flashing her a grin, "Just in time for the dance." Alfie's smile flattered, he seem to deflect a fraction.

"A dance," He almost whimpered, "Why did it have to be a dance," Alfie kneeled down on the mats.

"Not a fan of dancing ?" Pyrrha asked kindly, Alfie nodded.

"Well, then we'll need to change that," Yang said smiling, she glanced at Lenox for back-up but he was looking else where. He had a far off look in his crimson eyes.

"We can help teach you dance," Nora offered, "I've got a whole routine in mind," Alfie smiled weakly at the offer.

"Thanks," He said.

* * *

"So, you going with anyone to this dance?" Sun asked Gren as they lifted weights.

"Wasn't planning to," He replied his muscles burning from the exertion.

"Really, not even going to ask the ice queen," Sun asked playfully. Gren sighed.

"No,plus she has enough suitor waiting to ask her for a dance," He said trying to match Sun's playful tone. Sun grinned,

"True, I suppose," He said.

"One of them being your partner," Gren said.

"True, again and I'm all about backing my boy, but if he got turned down," Sun said.

Gren sighed glancing over to Weiss who spared with Ruby across the training room.

"As long as she's happy," Gren said, "I'm happy," Sun tapped his knuckles on Gren's chest.

"You're a good dude Gren," Sun said, "but it's okay to be selfish every once in a while." Gren nodded.

"I suppose so."

* * *

Neely stood a bit off from the others, circling a training mat with Russell. She held two training batons in her hands, that matched the ones in Russell's. Neely had agreed to train with him. Russell lunged forward stabbing one of his batons at her. Neely twisted out of the way, holding off from attacking. Russell rounded on her jabbing and trying to get a hit off. Years of sparring with Neo made Neely's reflexes too fast for him. Neely waited, to see an opening. A drop of his guard, her arm lashed out and she hook his arm. Neely gritted her teeth digging her feet in and slammed Russell down on the mates. He groaned,

"How are so hard to hit," Neely grinned sweat glimmering over her forehead.

"I'm just scrappy, Rus," She said holding out a hand for him. Russell took it and let her help him up to his feet.

"Yeah, I bet," He sighed running a hand through his hair, "Say, Neely what are doing for the dance?" Neely lowered her water bottle.

"I'm probably just going with the boys," She said, "Why?"

"I was just wondering is all," He said a blush creeping up his cheeks. Neely grinned.

"I'll save you a dance," She said winking at him, Russell's face went decidedly red at that.

"T-that b-be g-great," He stammered, smiling bashfully. Neely giggled,turning towards the boys. She saw Lenox staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. Lenox stuck out his tongue, before grinning at her. Neely shook her head mouthing the word "child" at him. He winked at her, turning back to the racks of weights. Yet, Neely had seem the edge in his stare before she looked at him. She hoped that she had imagine it.

* * *

Gren sat backwards in on the chairs in the ballroom as Weiss and the others worked to set it up for the dance. He hummed lightly as they worked, he felt dreamy. Lenox was off in the dorm, while Alfie and Neely went off to lunch.

"Do you intend to sit there all day?" Weiss asked, Gren raised his head smiling lazily.

"I'm willing to aid you in way possible," He said.

"Here," Weiss said without missing a beat, she handed him a box of decorations. Gren took it dutifully.

"Where do you want them," He said.

"Here, I'll show you," Weiss said.

"A Schnee putting a faunus to work," Sun said teasingly, "How progressive," Weiss shot him a withering look.

"Please, Sun that's not funny," She said, Gren however, just chuckled.

"Someone got to do the heavy lifting," He said causally, "I am very much suited to it,"

"True again, buddy" Sun said lightly walking over to him, "Can I help ?"

Weiss nodded slowly, "Alright."

* * *

Lenox pulled out the leather bond notebook he had kept all his life basically. It had been a last gift from his mother. She had books selves full of similar looking notebooks. All of them full with a mixture of her research and her own thoughts. Lenox sat down at his desk, opening the book to a random page. One word was written at the top of it.

Maidens.

He had learned about them from Qrow and heard he legends that went along with them. The truth that those legends hid. A single name was written under the header.

Amber.

He had met the autumn maiden little under a year after he began working with Qrow. She had been a kind women who radiated power and pose. Their meeting had been brief but he never forgot the idea of the maidens. The burden they bared or how they were linked with Alfie's family. Lenox flipped thought the pages, theories and years of work written on them. Some of the lines written in Fiona handwriting. He curled his fingers up, there were so many questions that remained over the seven years he had put into researching them. A goddess, maidens, hunters with silver eyes, Alfie's family murder, the women he called the queen, and now a spy in Beacon. Lenox felt his blood boil under his skin. Seven years and what did he have for it ? He lost the girl he loved, he went through hell, he had been forced to kill someone, because of his obsession. He was still clenching at loose threads, while everyone else moved forward. Alfie even was moving on with his life. He was growing into a wonderful hunter, a friend and a leader. Lenox slammed his fists down onto his desk,

"Goddammit," He swore. Something was going to happen soon, he felt it, he needed it to almost. Lenox snatched his scroll off his desk and dialed Qrow's number. He walked out of the room.

"Pick up, old man," He said descending the stairwell, "Come on," Lenox rounded the corner and slammed shoulders with someone else. His scroll thrown from his grip.

"Sorry," He muttered looking up, to see familiar lilac eyes.

"You, okay there Lenny," Yang asked as he reached for his scroll.  
"Perky," He replied, something red dripping on his scroll.

"Lenox you're bleeding" She said taking his hands. Lenox looked down at his hands, there were lines of red on his palms.

"I didn't realize," He said curling his hands up, "I'll go bandage them," Yang didn't let go his wrists.

"Yang" Lenox said warily.

"What's been up with you ?" She asked sternly but kindly. Lenox readied a lie, a smooth way to escape, but he swallowed it.

"I'm just restless," He replied, Yang let his hands fall to his sides.

"Why ?" she asked, Lenox sighed.

"I was just thinking about the past, and stuff," He admitted, "Sometime, it feels like I'm stuck here at Beacon."

"You miss working with Qrow," Yang said gently. Lenox nodded, he missed helping the group and being able to do something more than sneak around Vale.

"You just need to have patience," Yang advised, "Your'll learn what you need here to go out and help Qrow later on." Lenox smiled.

"Go with the flow, right" He said kindly,

"It works better than most people think," She replied smiling. Lenox let out a breath, his blood cooling.

"I'll try to remember that," He said.

"That's all I ask," Yang said, "That and convince your brother to come to the dance," Lenox chuckled,

"I'll see what I can do, Xiao Long," He said.

* * *

Alfie crept along the edge of the wall, he peeked out at the ballroom. He felt dread, bubble up his gut.

"What are you doing, Alfie ?" Lenox asked. Alfie jumped and looked at his brother. Who grinned at him.

"I'm just walking around campus," He defended.

"Sure, you are," Lenox said crossing his arms, "You are not avoiding a dance,"

"I'm not," Alfie said sullenly.

"Alfie, you're not still hung up on what happened at the last school dance you braved," Lenox asked. Alfie crossed his arms.

"Maybe."

"Alfie, do think anyone would laugh at you, if you messed up at dancing?" Lenox asked gently. Alfie leaned back against the wall.

"Of course not," He said. Lenox pattered his brother's shoulder.

"Then, come on to the dance" Lenox said, "Maybe, you can convince a certain cape wearing leader to dance with you." Alfie grinned a little bit.

"I'll consider it,"

* * *

Neely watched the soldiers guarding the communication tower. It looked like a solid defense. She saw a shift change come by and counted the numbers. Neely typed out a quick message to Roman. She had decided to quit questioning why she spying, but she only hoped this wouldn't interfere with the dance.

Later

Weiss fussed around with a vase of flowers, the soft beat of the music echoing in her ears. The dance had come along nicely, she even managed to help Ruby pick out a dress and get ready for dance. Weiss hadn't managed to get her partner to actually dance, but a certain ball of stress with amber eyes would hopefully help with that. She glanced around the room, Yang was greeting people at the door and Blake entered with Sun. She smiled, present company may not be her favorite but Blake looked more realized than she had in days.

"The dance came together very nicely," Weiss turned to see Grendel standing next to her. He was wearing a tuxedo and he filled it out nicely. The heiress smiled at him slightly.

"Thank you Gren," She said. Gren smiled at her.

"Are you here with anyone?" He asked politely. Weiss shook her head.

"No, really just my team," She said.

"Is that so," He said, looking a little flushed.

"You didn't ask me to the dance," She said without thinking. Gren smiled shyly.

"I figured you would go with someone else, like Neptune."

"I actually turned him down," Weiss said, "He is sweet and smart, but I wanted to stay free for the night,"

"I see," He said, standing up straight, "May I ask you for a dance?" Weiss smiled softly at him.

"Yes, you can," She said taking his hand once he offers it for her.

They walked over to the dance floor the soft flow of music curling around them. Weiss allowed Gren to lead and felt joy as he moved with a practiced ease.

"You're a good dancer," She told him. Gren grinned as they swirled over the floor.

"Thank you," He said, "but, I'm not nearly as good as you are,"

"It's only due to how much I have practiced," Weiss replied as the song lulled towards the end. She looked up at Gren, who was already looking at her.

"You are a strange boy, Grendel," she said smiling. Gren chuckled, it vibrated in her bones.

"So I've been told," Weiss waited a few moment to part from him even after the song had ended.

* * *

Yang greeted the last people as they came to the dance. She swayed to a new song as it come on. The dance was going so smoothly so far. Blake had shown, Ruby was chatting with Jaune and Weiss danced with Gren.

"You look lovely."

Yang turned around to see Lenox standing behind her an easy smiled on his lips. He was dressed impeccably in a suite with silver trimming. His black hair swept back, letting his crimson gleam brightly in the lowlight.

"Well don't you clean up nicely, Lenny" Yang said smiling at her best friend. Lenox chuckled

"I try my best," He said spreading out his arms, "This all came together nicely,"

"I get things done when I'm determined," she said, "Plus. Weiss is a great partner to have when putting an event together,"

Lenox grinned, "The seamless teamwork of team RWBY," He said, "You even managed to get Blake here," Yang nodded proudly. She inspected him as well. Lenox looked back to his old self finally.

"You feeling okay?" She said gently. Lenox nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," He said, "I just got a little into my own head,"

Yang knocked her fist into his shoulder playfully.

"The world isn't going to end if you try to enjoy yourself," Yang said. Lenox laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind, Xiao Long," He said, "So can you squeeze me in for a dance tonight,"

Yang smirked at him, "I think that I can spare a dance for you," she said.

Lenox grinned turning towards the dance floor, he saw Neely dancing with Russell Thrush. He scanned the crowd and froze.

"Yang, I think I'm going crazy," He said. Yang's brow crinkled together looking where he stared.

"No way." she said grinning widely.

* * *

Ruby watched the dance from the sidelines. Jaune had vanished to go find Pyrrha, and she didn't feel up to dancing. Ruby glanced around but still found no sign of Alfie. She wondered if he really was going to skip. He was probably off tinkering with one of his weapons.

"Hey, Ru," the voice was sheepish. Ruby turned and saw Alfie. He stood with his hands in his jacket pockets. Yet, he was dressed up in a finely tailored suit and a dark blue tie. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful," He said shyly. Ruby smiled.

"I'm going to get an ego with all the complaints you give me," She said blushing. Alfie chuckled.

"You look pretty great too," Ruby added.

"Thanks," He said, "so dances huh," Ruby laughed a little.

"I know right," She teased, "Should we sit."

Alfie nodded walking over to the chairs, "So," He said running his hands through his hair. Ruby caught a glimpse of his scars.

"So," She said watching everyone on the dance floor. Alfie nodded as he watched everyone as well. He felt his heart race as he drew in a deep breath.

"I just got a very poor idea" He said standing up.

Alfie took off his suit jacket putting it on the back of the chair and rolling up his sleeves.

"Let's dance" He said with a determined look in his amber eyes. Ruby looked at him surprised.

"I can't dance, Alfie" She squeaked.

"Neither can I but I figure two socially awkward people may be able to manage together anyway," His voice had a nervous tremble to it, but he smile bravely. Holding out a hand for Ruby, "May I have this dance, Ru?"

"Yes" Ruby smiled sheepishly taking his outstretched hand and walked with Alfie onto the dance floor. The music picked up and slowly they fell into a clumsily rhyme.

"I can't tell if were doing it right" Alfie said laughing and Ruby smiled looking at him.

"It's fun" she said, her heart beating so fast that she worried it might burst. Alfie laughed happily.

"Yeah, it is," He said his eyes burned like liquid fire.

* * *

Lenox and Yang watched their siblings dance a little awkwardly but joyfully. "I don't believe it" she said with a quiet wonder in her voice.

"Yeah," Lenox said echoing Yang's tone. Both Ruby and Alfie had big smiles on their faces, laughing as they moved.

"This is the best thing I've seen all year" Lenox said a smile breaking over his features. Yang nodded "It is pretty great," She said, "Shall we join them," Lenox smiled,

"Certainly,"

Alfie felt bubbles of happiness fill his chest as he moved around the dance floor. He got separated from Ruby as she danced with her team and then Penny. While he for swept up with his team. He glanced around once for Ruby but she was no where to be found. He figured she went for some air. He ended up smiling as he watched team JRNP dance, the routine Nora had talked about. The dance had turned out much better than he imagined.

Later

Lenox listened to the sirens that seeped through the music. He watched the guards hurry out towards the commotion. He forced his body to stay still, even when he wanted to go investigate. Lenox looked across the room, people muttered but none looked ready to leave the dance. He noted that Ruby was gone and he had a feeling that she was at the center of whatever trouble was going on. Lenox gripped the back of the chair in front of him. There was something off, he felt it in his gut. What was missing or what was not missing. Lenox scanned the dance floor, when his glaze landed a certain women. The transfer student with long black hair, creamy white skin and smoldering amber eyes. She sauntered across the floor to Mercury Fall, he thought. He felt his heart beat harder. She wasn't here earlier, he had scanned the dance floor when he entered. Lenox's mind raced spinning back to a night all those months ago. When Ruby confronted Torchwick, the women who helped him. Who battled Glynda. He ran through all the memories, he had of the women he'd been chasing for seven years. Cinder wasn't at the dance but she appeared after the alarms. Lenox tightened his grip on the back of the chair. He fought a feral smile from forming on his lips.

_"They're at Beacon, I'm sure of it," _The words echoed in his head. Lenox felt a thrill run down his spine. "I found you, Queenie."

Lenox tore his glaze away to find Alfie's amber eyes met his. He felt his pulse vibrant in his body. Alfie raised his eyebrow. Lenox smiled, unclenching his hands and walking towards his friends. Seven years of searching, of grasping at straws, he found something or the hint of something.


	25. Chapter 21 - Lenox Zane

Chapter 21- Lenox Zane

_Before _

_Lenox stands besides her bed, crying without knowing why really. The doctors calling a time as the heart monitor screeched in a flatline. His mom's eye won't open anymore. _

_Lenox sees the blue haired boy hiding behind his father's leg. Dad introduces him as Alfie, as his bother. _

_He hugs Alfie tightly as his brother cries and screams. He does this all night until Alfie falls into a fitful sleep. _

_He sits in the hallway, nose bleeding as he makes friends with the blond girl who broke it. _

_He breaks into a police station to steal the file, the one that he hopes will tell him about who murdered his brother's family._

_He stands in a room with Qrow, a woman named Glynda, and the four headmasters of the schools for huntsmen. They study the boy with old eyes. He lets the words flow out praying silently they'll listen and let him work with them. Ozpin walks forwards and says the words he needs. _

_"I won't let you down, Professor." _

_He holds onto Fiona, hands shaking as he kisses her for the first time, and she kisses him back. The world fells right to him for once. _

_He holds Fiona's body as he sits in the forest infested by Grimms. Blood strains the world around him. He screams loudly his heart feels hollow. _

_Lenox roars as he stabs his blades into the man's chest before he could do the same to Lenox. He pulls away looking numbly as the man dies. He hears Qrow arrive._

_Lenox listens as the older hunter speaks to him like an equal about life and death. _

_He bids farewell to Dad as he and Alfie board the airship to Beacon. _

_Lenox watched Cinder Fall appear on the dance floor, as sirens ring in the distance. Years of an obsession curling around his mind like chains. _

_Now_

"I don't like this plan," Gren said grimly. He stood in the shadows of the dorm. Lenox stood before him, he was dressed in his reapers uniform. A black leather jacket with silver trimmings and a hood that covered his black hair. He had black jeans and sneakers. His shadowslayers were strapped onto his belt. The light from the windows made his eyes glow in the dark. Gren couldn't help but think of a devil as he looked at him.

"I have to do this," Lenox said, "If there is even a little chance, my hunch is right, then I need to follow it through."

Gren crossed his arms, Lenox had refused to tell him what this hunch was exactly. _So much for trusting me,_ Gren thought.

"Gren, I need you here to throw off suspicion," He said, "I promise that I'm just going to do some recon and that's all."

"Why can't you just tell me about this hunch," Gren demanded. Lenox looked down, his chest felt tight.

"Because, I'm scared that I'm wrong," He whispered. Gren tightened his hands into fist.

"Fine," He sighed, "but, if anything goes wrong, if there is even a hint of danger, call me." Lenox nodded pulling on his gloves.

"Wish me luck, partner," He said with a weak smirk. Gren nodded.

* * *

Lenox followed Cinder Falls out of campus, quiet as a wraith. She was flaked with by her teammates, Mercury and Emerald. He had tried to call Qrow to warn him about the new lead, but he had gone dark. Lenox halted on the rooftops outside of a warehouse. He took in a deep breath. Cinder Fall, the Queen or just a high ranking member of her crew. Someone who murdered his brother's family or just involved. Lenox jumped down onto to the warehouse's roof, his foot making no sound. He glanced around for any hidden traps or guards. He smirked as he saw no one. There was a single doorway down in the guts of the building. He walked over to it, he fished a lock-pick out of his pocket. The door swung open and Lenox waltzed inside.

_Don't do anything, stupid. _Qrow voice echoed inside of him.

"Too late for that, boss," He said.

* * *

"I haven't ever been outside of Vale before," Jaune said.

"Never," Weiss said, the group was sitting in the hall of their dorm rooms. They were dressed in more causal clothes. Gren sat at the edge of the hall, he tapping his hands against his leg restlessly.

"My family is pretty old school," Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, whose turn is it?" Ruby asked.

"Alfie's," Neely said nudging her partner's shoulder. Alfie leaned his head back against the door.

"Truth," He said.

"What happened in the whole thing that shall never be spoken of?" Blake asked.

"Seriously," He groaned.

"Come on how bad could this story be?" Ren asked.

Yang looked up whistling and Alfie shook his head.

"They got banned from shops with fireworks." Alfie insisted

"Yeah, but how?" Neely asked. Alfie looked and Yang then Ruby.

"Okay, so Yang and Lenox were involved in a prank war," Alfie said, "Since these two think alarmingly alike," He glanced over to Yang again and she winked at him, "So they both wanted a grand finale to the war before the semester at Beacon started up and they figured a prank involving fireworks sounded fun."

"We were going to be careful," Yang cut in. Alfie shrugged before he continued.

"So they broke into the Crazy Yorkshirer's firework warehouse to get some, at the same time mind you," He explained, "somehow a crate got ignited and the whole warehouse went up in oh, so speculator fashion," He recalled the display in all it's flashing and booming splendor, "They just barely got out of it unhurt along with the workers who were in there," Alfie went on, "The police were understandably pissed off at the pair,"

"They threatened to arrest us," Yang said nonchalantly.

"My dad and Mr. Xiao Long had to convince the cops it was a stupid mistake and that they wouldn't do it again."

"Dad was super mad," Ruby recalled, "His voice got all high and scary."

"Dido," Alfie said, "The cops let them off with the condition that they wouldn't be allowed unattended around fireworks on Patch," He ran his hand through his hair, "Afterward, I may have lost my temper a bit and forced them to call a cease fire to the prank war," Yang laughed,

"It was one hell of a lecture, Alf," Yang recalled, Ruby thought back and remembered someone yelling in the forest rather sternly back then.

"So there you have it," Alfie said locking his fingers behind his head, "Yang and Lenox nearly blow themselves up for a prank war."

"You two really are magnets for trouble," Gren mumbled.

"You got that right," Alfie replied, "Whose turn is it now?"

"Yang's" Nora said.

* * *

Lenox looked around the corner of the dimly lit hallway, two White Fang members walked down it. Their backs to Lenox as they patrolled. He waited for them to vanish around the corner, before he bolted to the nearest unlocked door. Lenox peered out the door, but they didn't return.

_Not too late to turn back._ A voice that sounded like Alfie's said in his head. Lenox smiled walking down the hall, it was clear of cameras. The whole warehouse so far had been clear of much danger. He walked down the hall and found an entrance to the main hanger of the warehouse.

"I'm perfectly on schedule," a voice said, as Lenox hid in the shadows of the scaffolding. Torchwick stood in the light with the trio Lenox had tracked there.

"Good, I'm not a fan tardiness," Cinder said in a calm but commanding tone. Lenox inched closer. He had hit recored on his scroll.

_What plan ? _

"Nothing to fret about," Torchwick said, "We're heading out tonight." Cinder nodded.

"Have you gotten any other reports of trouble from our little spy," Lenox gritted his teeth.

_So, I was right._

"Nothing, from her lately," The crime boss said, "but, she did give you solid information about the tower," He lit up a cigar, "I'd say she deserves a little more trust." Cinder smiled amused,

"I'll take that into consideration," She said "You should be off, then" Torchwick wavered his hand.

"Yeah, yeah" He said walking off. Lenox was smiling feral as deadly as any predator who had cornered their prey. Lenox walked carefully along the metal beams. Cinder and her two partners remained talking. Lenox felt a tug to jump down and demand answers. He thought of Alfie, and forced himself towards the door. When something slipped from his pocket, Lenox grabbed for it, a small crystal of dust.

_Damn. _

Two White Fang guards heard the sound and looked up.

"What was that?" One asked, drawing the attention of the others. Lenox stayed still as a statue.

The guards came closer and He felt the glaze of someone sinister on his back.

"Oh, Fuck it," He said waiting until the guards were by him, he dropped down on to the nearest container. Lenox tore his shadowslayers free, a multi-colored mist spread around him. He saw the guards flinch back and he attacked. Lenox slide off the metal container and smashed the butt of his sword into one of the guard's face. They fell back, and he delivered a powerful kick into the other's stomach. He heard the clank of shoes against the ground and spun around catching Mercury's kick with the blunt edge of his sword. Lenox flared out his fingers and a burst of ice shot out from his gloves. The silver haired boy jumped away, and Emerald lunged at Lenox. He slashed down his sword a torrent of flames roared out towards the pair. It swirled and displeased as Cinder sauntered forward. A feral smiled crossed Lenox's face, his hood falling back.

"Good evening," He said, "I"m not interrupting any clandestine meeting with Roman Torchwick."

Cinder studied him with a disdainfully frown.

"I think you're a bit lost, brat," Emerald snapped. Lenox shrugged.

"I don't believe so," He said, "See, I have a few questions to ask you about the Queen," Lenox felt a pleased as the group went rigid, "Or about the day you stole power from Autumn, or how summer Rose was murdered or how the Summer's family was killed," Anger boiled up in his throat as spat the words at Cinder. He saw a range of emotions flash for the briefest second, and for a sliver of a breath he saw pain, as he spoke the Summers name.

"Quite a few accusations you're throwing around, boy," Cinder said.

"I intend to get answers to them as well," Lenox said raising his shadowslayers. Cinder's mocking smiled returned to her face.

"Cockiness will only kill you, Lenox Zane," She said, swords appearing in her hands before they trio vanished.

_You couldn't see her face! Lenox exclaimed ,"She was like five feet in front of you," Qrow eyed his flask, but moved away._

_"Her face was distorted, "He said tiredly, "She or one of the others must of had an illusion causing semblance." _

Lenox closed his eyes, and drew up his semblance. Drawing tiny threads to the three, drawing aura from them. The snapped into place as they closed in to him. Brands of golden aura etching themselves into his arms and below his eyes. Lenox turned with his eyes still closed and parried the nearest attack. He heard one of them release a hiss of surprise. He opened his eyes to Emerald and he slammed his other sword into her side. She winced in pain as Lenox jumped out of the way of an arrow. He ducked down as Mercury whipped a kick at him. Lenox caught his leg, and slammed him the nearest container.

_Not real,_ He thought, releasing the leg before slashing his swords at the boy. Mercury dodged out of way of the flames and into Lenox's own kick. He reared back, Lenox stabbed at him as Emerald fired at him. Lenox jumped out of the way, he pulled a small device from his belt.

"Please don't blow me up," Lenox prayed, clicked the green button on the top of the small oval device. He threw it at the floor as the two attacker neared him. It burst into light and sound, and He heard yelps of surprise. Lenox took the chance and stripped off his jacket throwing it into the misty area. There came gunfire as the pair fired distortedly at his jacket. Lenox had taken the time to climb atop on the container. He jumped down between the pair and slammed the butt of his sword into the back of Emerald neck. He spun and jabbed the other swords blunt edge into Mercury's face. They fall to the floor, and Lenox felt a ebb in his borrowed aura. He turned sharply as Cinder took her chance to attack.

"Merciless little reaper," She cooed, her eyes blazed like fire. Lenox tried to break her defense but she moved with a cat like grace. He huffed as he dodged a burst of flames. Lenox recovered his footing and fired two waves of energy at Cinder. She dodged out of the way from it. Lenox rushed for her, a same voice in the back of his mind telling him to stop. A funnel of clouds appeared around Cinder's body and it flew towards Lenox. He slammed his feet to a stop, but it was too late. The funnel slammed into his chest, throwing him back. Lenox landed in his back. He groaned, forcing himself to his knees. He coughed, tasting blood mixed with his saliva.

"Damn," He muttered lunging behind, another container filled with dust. Another waves of attacks rushed towards him. Lenox pulled out his scroll and dialed Gren's number.

* * *

"Ninety-seven," Nora announced to the group, as she sat on Ren's back as he did his dare from Russell who had joined in the fun along with Dove. Gren watched them as the others cheered Ren on. He felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He got up quickly as he saw Lenox's name.

"Lenox," He whispered, into the scroll rounding the corner.

"Gren, trouble," Lenox said before the line went dead. Gren pocketed his scroll and ran down the hall. He dialed Will's numbers.

"Will, I need help," He said as he reached the stairs, the sound of the others dying away as he rushed to find his partner.

* * *

Lenox bit down a cry of pain as blood tickled down from the cut on his ear and from his shoulder. The broken pieces of his scroll laid on the ground before him. He sheathed one of his swords to yank out the crystal that Cinder had fired at him. His shoulder roared in pain. The bands of his semblance were burning into his flesh. Lenox steeled his nerves and to face Cinder.

_Gren, I'm counting on you. _Cinder fired an arrow at him, and he cut it out of the air.

"You seem ready to go through quite a lot of pain for Alfie," Cinder said her swords reappearing.

"Who says, I'm doing this for Alfie," Lenox said, swinging at her, she ducked out of the way. His shadowslayers sparking against metal of the shipping container. The woman smiled cruelly at him.

"So sounded so cocky, until you talked about the Summers," Cinder said blocking another blow, "Alfie is the only Summers that survived that night,"

"He's my brother," Lenox replied finally simply, "I won't forgive the people who tried to kill him."

"He was so little and brave that night," Cinder said, "All alone in the forest of death waiting for his family that was already dead." Lenox curled his fingers around his swords hilts tighter. Falling back am inch.

"You're going to jail and then I'll make you answer what happened that night," Lenox growled. Cinder laughed sharply,

"I'm afraid you're not leaving here, Lenox Zane," Lenox pushed his semblance drawing more energy from the immense supply of aura of Cinder Fall. He charged and they met in a swirl of blades. His whole focus was taken up by watching her moves as he deflated and dodged her strikes. He twisted his body as he slashed at her, shadows slayers glowing with a fiery mist. They broke apart, Lenox's shoes sliding on the concrete floor. His breath came in shallow waves.

"Do you even feel remorse for all the people that's died because of whatever power hungry goals you have," Lenox demanded.

"All great plans have sacrifices," Cinder said her heels clicking in the floor. Lenox laughed hollowly.

"Lady, there is a big difference between murder and sacrifice," He said, his shoulder throbbing as he raised Shadowslayers. Cinder waves her hands and spikes of molten rocks fired at him, Lenox rolled out of the way, and he looked for Cinder, she was gone. He heard the click of heels behind him before a blade stabbed through he side. Lenox gasped, as pain broke through his body. Cinder tore out her blade and Lenox took the time to counter it, slashing his blade at her. He nearly missed her as he ran to a hiding place. Blood soaking into his shirt.

"Think," He said under his breath. Lenox's entire body hurt like it was jabbed with shards of glass. He pressed his back to the steel container, the Schnee Dust company's symbol painted on it, "Think, Zane," He ordered to himself. No scroll, no proof, he didn't have a clue if Gren would be able to find him, he hadn't told Qrow about this suicidal mission as he had gone dark. Lenox choked out a strangled laugh, he could hear the clicking of Cinder's heels nearing him. He pushed off the container, bracing for another string of attacks. Lenox listened, taking a breath and he heard a quiet whisper of a step behind him. A shot tore through the air, where Lenox's head had been, He moved just in time to avoid the bullet. Lenox slashed his sword and knocked the cane blade away. A sharp ringing deafening his left ear. Roman Torchwick smirking as he spun his cane. Lenox tried to rebalance himself cutting at Torchwick but the image broke into pieces like mirror shattering.

"Fuck," He growled, knowing the trick from when it had been used on Yang. He looked around for the pint sized bodyguard, as a blur of pink, brown and white slammed into him from above. Neo grinned at him, knocking him back. Lenox's muscles straining. Neo stabbed at him with her slender blade, he parried it rolling to his feet. He drew at the newcomers aura, his body greedily absorbing the aura. Yet, he knew his time was ticking down. Three minutes at best. He raised his arms to defend an attack from Cinder. He tripped over his feet tumbling to the ground. Everything hurt to move.

"I didn't know you were having company," Torchwick said, to Cinder. Lenox forced his body onto his knees.

"I was not expecting it," Cinder said coldly. Torchwick shrugged.

"Slip-up happens." He said,

Two minutes. Lenox could barely raise his swords. Cinder turned to him.

"Tell me boy," She said, "Who do you work for the scruffy red eyed reaper, or the old headmaster ?"

"Myself," Lenox said smiling as he swallowed blood.

"Still so much, bravado," Cinder said, "I doubt it will last once you're dead,"

Lenox chuckled his side protesting the action.

"Still think I'm going to die," He said.

"Can't imagine where she gets the thought," Torchwick quipped,"the massive amounts of blood may have given her the notion," He added. Lenox gritted his teeth, and sheathed his swords, his muscles glad for the release of tension.

"I'll tell you," He said getting to his feet. Cinder smiled smugly. Lenox took off his gloves, clicking the dial full of dust as he did.

"I worked for someone who wanted to stop you assholes from destroying our home," He said.

30 seconds.

_I'm sorry, everyone. _

"Catch," He said smiling the dial glowing red as it burst into light as it latched onto the nearest crate of dust. Lenox made a run for it as the warehouse exploded into a fiery torrent around him.

* * *

Gren looked up as the columns of flames and smoke erupted off in the distance.

"I hope your partner, isn't involved in that," Will said.

"He definitely is," Gren said his voice tight as they ran towards the docks.

* * *

The night looked unfocused and dim as Lenox limbed down the alleyway. His clothes were burned and soaked through with his blood. Lenox's aura was locked away somewhere inside himself he couldn't reach. His throat felt raw and dry. He faintly heard cries as people saw the fires. Lenox's legs gave out and he fell to the ground at the lip of the alleyway. Someone cried out as they saw him. Lenox looked up at the sky, and smiled.

"You coming back home, Lenox," Alfie said in his head.

"I'll be back," He muttered, "but, I need to rest up first." Lenox saw Alfie's smile.

"Sweet dreams, big brother."

"Lenox!" a voice like Gren's shouted, as Lenox closed his eyes.

* * *

"Dare," Ruby said her voice hesitant, Yang grinned cheerily at her little sister. The pair were the next in line for truth or dare. Alfie sat besides her and Neely. He grinned at her encouragingly. Yang rubbed her hands together thinking up an good dare.

"Alright, Rubies," Yang began, when someone cleared there voice at the entrance to the hallway. The group turned to see Professor Goodwitch.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your children's night," She said.

"What's going on Professor," Ruby asked. Glynda clasped her hands together before her.

"I need to speak with Mr. Zane and Miss Well," She said sounding tired. Neely and Alfie exchanged a look getting to their feet.

"Can I ask why, Professor?" Alfie asked feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Glynda looked with pity in her eyes at the young leader.

"There has been an incident involving Lenox and Grendel," She told him.

"Are they alright,?" Alfie asked his voice beginning to tremble.

"Grendel is fine, but Lenox has been critically wounded and is now unconscious in the infirmary." Alfie's ears began to ring as he darted down the hallway. Neely followed after him without missing a beat. The others sat in shock for a moment before, Yang and Ruby hurried after the pair, the others hurrying after them in turn.

* * *

Neely ran after Alfie as they sprinted across the quad. She looked at his back, it felt like he was slipping away from her with each step. Lenox had been hunting the Queen, hunting for answers and now he was dying for it. She swallowed a yell of frustration, of sorrow, of rage as they hurried to the the boy's side. Alfie looked like he was breaking apart. His sorrow crackling across his skin. Neely nearly collided with him as they reached the infirmary room. Several nurses moved around a single bed, Neely caught sight of Lenox's bloodied face.

"Lenox," Alfie croaked out stepping near the bed. Neely went to confront him, when she saw the long shadow against the wall. Gren slumped near the wall, blood, Lenox's blood staining his shirt.

"We need to get the boy to the hospital," one of the nurses said,

"No," Gren said a frantic tilt in his voice, "He needs to stay here," The head nurse looked at him with sympathy.

"We can only do so much for him here," She said,

"Lenox needs to stay here at Beacon" Gren insisted. The nurse readied to smooth him when Ozpin entered the room.

"Lenox will stay here in Beacon," The headmaster said calmly turning to the nurse. Alfie wandered closer to the bed, he saw the burned blades into his brother's arms.

"Gren," Alfie muttered, "What happened?"

"Alfie, I'm,-"

"What the hell were you and him doing," the leader of their team exploded at him, the other teams inching into the doorway. Gren flinched back bowing his head.

"I'm so sorry," He said, his shoulders trembling. Whatever anger was in Alfie faded as he stumbled back to the wall, sliding to the ground.

"Please," he whispered, "Lenox pleas don't die," Tears pouring from his eyes. Neely dug her nails into her palms as she saw Alfie crumbling, a flash of red cutting across the room. Ruby kneeled down beside Alfie and wrapped her arms around the crying boy. Alfie clung onto her as he cried. Neely stepped back her heart felt like it was ripping open. She pressed herself to the shadows as the other were ushered from the room by Glynda. Neely escaped the room and Alfie's sobs.

* * *

"Why," She muttered slamming her fist into the nearest wall outside of the infirmary, "Why is this happening," Neely rested her head against the wall as she heard her scroll buzzing. She reached for it, her fingers felt numb as he opened it. Neo's number. Anger, hot and unsuspected flooded her mind.

She pushed herself up, answering the call.

"Neo," She said in a tight voice,

"I figure you already know what this is about," Neo's mechanical tone asked, "Our current problem,"

"Lenox Zane," Neely said.

"Precisely," Neo replied, "Our boss needs you to tie this loose end up," Neely felt his heart go quiet for a moment.

"You want me to kill him?" She said,

"Please do it before he can tell anyone what he knows," Neo said. Neely closed her eyes, as he mind raced, everything felt unsteady.

"This won't be a problem right," Neo said.

"None at all," Neely answered, forcing her tone to be even.

"Good report back once you're done," She said before the line went dead.

"Give me a break," Neely said in quietly.

* * *

Neely walked into her apartment, it was pitch black. Yet, she felt the steady pulse of Neo's aura. She flickered on the lights and found the mute smirking at her.

_Hello, Neely. _Neo signed at her, a smirk on her pale face.

"I won't kill Lenox."

Neo shook her head, _I knew you'd be rebellious one day, but really less than a year and you get enamored by a bunch of boys. _

Neely gritted her teeth, "I'm not enamored," She said, "I'm just sick of lying and killing for a living."

Neo smiled widened, _But you're so talented at it. _

"I won't be you're puppet, anymore," Neely said, quietly.

_Family, _Neo signed i_s how I like to see it, but if you want to be act like an adult,_ She drew her blade. _I'll treat you like one, but I promise you this lesson will be painful. _

Neely braced herself as Neo whirled towards her. She flickered her wrists and met the slender blade from Neo's umbrella. Neely deflected the blow and stabbed at Neo, but she leapt out of the way. The image of her creaking, Neely closed her eyes, and saw the flickering flames of her sister's aura. She caught Neo's next blow and kicked at the tiny killer. Neo, flipped out of the way.

Neely opened her eyes, as her sister landed on the small table in the room.

_You still have time to change your mind. _

Neely blew out a breath,

"Not a chance." Neo jumped at her, kicking at Neely. She activated her shield and pushed Neo off. She landed and spun her blade up and slammed it into Neely blade. There was a cracking sound, and Neely felt a sickening feeling as her blade broke apart.

{_"You guys don't take good enough care of your weapons," Alfie scolded them, a bandanna wrapped around his hand pushing his hair from his face. The team's weapons laid out before him, "If you don't tend to them properly, then don't be surprised when they fail you when you need them." He lectured, Neely almost smiled back then.} _

Neely stumbled back towards the window as Neo's slender blade sunk into her flesh, pain and blood blossoming through her core.

**_This took a pretty long time to work out, but I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed. _**


	26. Chapter 22 - Together

Chapter 22 - Together

"I'm regretful to inform you all that one of your classmates, Lenox Zane has fallen into a coma after an incident," Ozpin said addressing the freshmen of Beacon. Rather most of them, Lenox and Neely were not present "Due to these events we are delaying the departures from the off-campus training missions to ensure a greater security to you all," Ruby glanced at Alfie from across the room. He looked disheveled and miserable. "I'd all of you to keep in your minds the dangers we face as huntsmen, and the resolve we must carry to continue on, once we face tragedy like this." Alfie's knuckled looked white as he pressed them into his jeans.

Blake began to notice the shift in the mood at Beacon during the following three days. Ruby had been acting more cheerful but it seemed forced and unsteady. Her voice fading off as her attention drifted away to Alfie as he wandered past. Weiss had began to watch Gren, not her usual mix of annoyed fascination but worry and care. Yang was the only one not outwardly affected by Lenox's coma. She remained the same chill, composed partner, Blake had come to know. Yet, there were moments she noticed a quiet in her friend. The halls of the dorms and classes had grown equally as quiet. There was no, prank war waiting to add surprise to the day. Alfie was no longer sitting with his fellow leaders talking animately about weapons. He wasn't scolding his brother for his antics or studying with Neely. He had all but secluded himself away in the infirmary by Lenox's bedside. Gren was a hollowed out version of his normal sincere and cheerful self. Then, there was the odd case of Neely's sudden disappearance from campus. She had gone missing after she left the infirmary the night Lenox was bought back by Gren. Blake sighed, closing her book, after rereading the same paragraph five times. She hoped their up coming training mission would help the mood. Either the change in location and her team's search for Torchwick would help take their minds off Lenox. Anything to get away from the gloom, one she understood too well, would do them all good.

* * *

_"Alfie," He turned darkness flooded the world around him, "Alfie," the voice called once more. Alfie walked aimlessly in the darkness, his limbs felt stiff and tired. He tried to call back but his mouth made no sound. _

_"Alfie!" the voice a girl's voice called more frantically this time. He forced his limbs to move faster, the darkness shifting into tall trees made of midnight. The broken moon overhead was tinted red. _

_"ALFIE" He broke through the trees a yell finally escaping his throat. Alfie collided with a wall. Alfie turned around, the forest was now a hallway, it looked like the one in his dorm. _

_"Alfie" a new voice called this time. He ran down the hallway, his breaths rough as he raced towards the one door in the hall. _

_"Alfie, hurry" it called. Alfie broke into the room stumbling as he looked around. A single bed sat in the center of the room. _

_"Alfie," The voice, Lenox's voice, _

_"You're too late," A women whispered in his ear. Alfie spun around but there was only darkness._

_"Alfred" the earlier two voice cried, Alfie turned as a shadow plunged a dagger into Lenox's hearts._

_"NO!" He screamed. _

"Alfie?" Ruby asked as the boy slept with his head resting on the edge of Lenox's bed. The leader's eyes darted behind his eyelids, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Alfie," She asked, he muttered something inaudible, "Alfred," she said louder. Alfie raised his head, his eyes cracking open, in the low light of the room his amber eyes looked darker. The amber colors were richer and beautiful. Ruby felt a ping in her mind, there was something oddly familiar in them. Like she had seem someone else with the same eyes.

"Ru?" Alfie asked straightening up.

"Good morning," Ruby said smiling pushing the weird feeling from her mind, "We've got class and you've been missing for the last few days," Alfie rubbed his eyes, checking his scroll, it was a few minutes before Professor Port's class.

"Yeah, I thought about going yesterday, but I ended up here," He said his voice fading off as he looked at his brother's comatose form.

Ruby looked at him with an earnest kindness, "He'll wake up," She said, a ghost of a smile flashed over Alfie's face.

"I hope so," He said yawning, "I'll try to get to Oobleck's class later," Ruby nodded, losing her smile.

"Okay," She said, "I'll come back at lunch,"

Alfie nodded his eyes doping. Ruby walked out of the room, but she looked back at her friend. He looked worn out and fragile. She wanted to find out who did this to his brother and she suspected Roman Torchwick was involved.

* * *

Weiss wrote down notes as Professor Port gave a lecture about the older Grimm. In only a day she and the others would be heading out to hopefully find Torchwick. She glanced down a few rows to where Gren sat all alone. He fought to keep his eyes open as Port went on. Gren was looking awful since bringing back a wounded Lenox. He also had barely sound a word since the night.

Before

"What happened ?" Professor Ozpin had asked gently, once the group expect for Alfie had been ushered out of the infirmary. Gren stood before him with his head hung. He had been able to put on a spare shirt to replace the one covered in his partner's blood.

"I'm not really sure," He muttered hollowly.

"Gren," Yang broke on, her eyes watery and her voice tight, "Lenox had burns on his arms they were from his semblance," He nodded.

"Grendel," Ozpin said in a quiet but stern tone, "If you'd like to talk in private,"

"We were looking into Roman Torchwick," He broke in, "Lenox thought he had found something and went in alone, he didn't plan on getting into a fight, but something went wrong," the words tumbled from his lips, "I tried to get to him in time, but when me and Will found him," Gren shoulders shook, "I was too late,"

"You did all you could, son" Ozpin said kindly, "Children" He turned to the others, "Go back to your dorm for now, I need a word with Grendel alone" Weiss glanced back at Gren as they left. He looked so broken and alone.

Now

"Well, I believe that's it for today," Professor Port said as the class hour came to an end. Weiss closed her notebook and watched as Gren fumbled with his own. There were dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were rumpled and his hair looked unkempt. He headed for the door.

"Blake," Weiss said looking at her teammate, "I'll catch up you all in a moment," Blake smiled.

"Okay," Weiss hurried after Gren. She could not find him the halls until she saw him leaning against a wall.

"Grendel," She said walking up besides him, he turned shapely to face her.

"W-Weiss," He said, trying to form his tired voice into it's usual politeness.

"You are a mess," Weiss told not unkindly him, he smiled.

"I know," He replied. Weiss sighed,

"You need to get some rest," she told him. Gren shook his head.

"I'll be-"

"No, you won't be fine," she cut him off, "you're looking like a corpse walking around and you aren't any good to your teammates if you pass out in an alleyway." Gren's eyes flickered with something for a moment.

"I don't have a choice, do I ?" he asked with a fragile smile. Weiss nodded sternly.

"You need rest."

Gren brushed a hand through his messy hair, "Okay."

* * *

Ruby entered the infirmary with Jaune, they had gotten Alfie something to eat.

"Alfie," Jaune called.

"Alfred left," the pair turned as the nurse appeared.

"Oh, did he say where he'd be" Ruby asked.

"I'm afraid not," she told them, "hopefully he's getting some rest." Ruby and Jaune exchanged a look. They left the infirmary after being assured there had been no change in Lenox's condition.

"I'm sure he's okay," Jaune said as they went back to the dorms. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, I hope so," she said they passed the training room and Ruby saw a hint of dark blue hair through the window.

"Alfie,?"

* * *

Alfie felt the heat travel through his veins. He smashed his hand into the punching bag.

_Why? _He felt his chest melt with rage, his bones crackle as he kept hitting the bag.

Why didn't Lenox's trust him ? Why hadn't he noticed something was wrong ? Why did Neely go missing ?

"Damn it," Alfie yelled his fist flying past the punching bag into the shattered into pieces. Blood trickled down his knuckles, and pieces of glass clung into his flesh.

"Alfie,!" he heard Ruby yelp from across the room. Alfie turned, his bleeding hand hung at his side, "your hand," she said, her and Jaune looked at him with wide concerned eyes.

"It's fine," he muttered.

"You're bleeding," Jaune said.

"It's fine," he snapped bleeding fingers curling into a pained ridden fist. Alfie wobbled back and his back hitting the wall. "it doesn't matter," he said, "I'm a terrible leader, Lenox is in a coma, I have no idea where Neely is," his voice rising into a shout, "I can't even look Gren in his eyes," Alfie squeezed his eyes shut, "I don't know what to do anymore." A gentle caress went to his hand.

"Alfie," he looked up, Ruby and Jaune kneeled before him, "you don't need to do all of this by yourself." Ruby whispered.

"Neither of us knows exactly what to do all the times," Jaune said, "but we alway manage in the end," a smile kind and understanding on his face, "we're here to help."

"So don't hurt yourself," Ruby said, "you're smart and you can figure out what to do but maybe do it one problem at time." Alfie bowed his head.

"You can't fix what's wrong with Lenox," Jaune said, "but you can find Neely and talk to Gren." Alfie breathed in deeply. He cleared his tangled up head.

"I think fixing my hand comes first" he said opening his eyes. Alfie's fellow leaders smiled at him.

* * *

Gren opened his eyes at the sound of someone moving a chair.

"Gren," his leader said. Gren looked over at Alfie, he sat at his desk elbows resting on knees. One of his hands were bandaged.

"How long ?" he asked.

"Weiss said you were out for a few hours." Alfie replied. Gren sat up rubbing his neck.

"Alfie," he said, "I'm sorry." Alfie sighed deeply. He's shoulders were sagged and his eyelids were heavy.

"I'm not going to lie and say that's I wasn't mad," he said, "I wish you and Lenox would've trusted me." Gren hung his head, "but whatever happened you were doing it to help find out whose been causing trouble for all of us." Gren looked up,"I don't blame you for anything, Gren," Alfie went on some light returning to his eyes, "I need my friends and team to find out whose behind all of this." Gren smiled wearily.

"I here for whatever you need me for, Alfie," he said. Alfie returned his smile.

"We need to find Neely."

* * *

Alfie and Gren had began their search for Neely by getting a some rest and eating dinner. Alfie figured that team RWBY was correct in their advise that the paired needed to be rested in order to do any good. He was also glad that the coming travel missions had postponed classes. The remainder of team ANGL were now in their dorm room. Gren explained everything about what he and Lenox had done for the last four months.

"Okay, what do we know about Neely," Alfie said standing arms crossed. Gren sat on his bed.

"She said that she grew up in Vale like us, and that she lived with her sister," he said. Alfie nodded seeing something in Gren's dark violet eyes.

"You don't her story," he said. Gren sighed.

"I went on the past few nights to find out where she may be and," he said, "and something worrying came up."

"What?" he said.

"A group at a bar said they say saw a girl who looked like Neely talking to someone who looked like Neo a little before school started around town," he said. Alfie frowned.

"You said you and Lenox thought there may have been a spy,?" Gren nodded he felt his guts twist up, thinking of his teammate. Alfie's brow were furrowed, "Give me a second," he said quietly. Alfie made his way to his partner's bed, "sorry for looking through your stuff." he added as he pulled out some of Neely's stuff from under her bed. One was a duffle bag he seen he use the night he'd been sick. The night Lenox and Gren were outsmarted by this Pip person. Alfie felt his hands tremble as he opened it. A mask of white and horrors looked back at him.

"Shit," Gren said softly, as he saw the mask, Pip's mask. Alfie lifted it up and saw the rapier, broken under it.

"The queen must've wanted to have eyes and ears inside the school for whatever reason," Alfie said softly more to himself, "a new student would've been unassuming to the teachers," he went on, "it would explain how Torchwick was aware of Team RWBY's movements, and how she was there to intercept you and my brother." Gren nodded his jaw clenched tight.

"but there is one thing bothering me," Alfie said.

"What ?" Gren asked tersely.

"Torchwick was never the one to face you and Lenox," he said, "the person who always confronted you was Neely." Alfie paced around the room, "she was there at the docks and again at the rally," Gren's features softened with clarity.

"You think she was protecting us from Torchwick,?"

"Yeah, something to that affect," Alfie replied, "otherwise, why did she vanish the night Lenox got hurt." he halted at the desk, "disappearing then, puts suspicion on her, and a spy doesn't want unneeded attention."

"No, it wouldn't make sense," Gren said, "especially for someone as sharp as Neely."

"Exactly," Alfie replied.

"However, even knowing that won't help us find her," Gren pointed out resting his chin on his hands.

"No, it doesn't, but I have asked one of dad's friends to run through security footage in Vale to try to find her."

"How is doing that," Gren asked.

"My dad has some interesting friends," he said with a knowing glint in his eyes. Gren sighed.

"Any results yet," he asked.

"Not yet." Alfie replied sinking into his chair.

Later.

Alfie heard a ping from his scroll as a new email popped up on it. He shut up from his place at his bed, sending books to the floor.

"Gren!' he called, rousing his teammate from his nap.

"Did you find her?" Alfie grinned his face animating in a way Gren hadn't seen in days.

"I've got an address an a photos of both Neely and Torchwick's bodyguard," Alfie said scooping up his jacket and weapon's belt.

"Come on," Gren sprung up from his bed grabbing his spears and scroll. They bolted out of their room. Alfie felt his bones vibrated with excitement as they ran to find their teammate.

* * *

"Here it is," Alfie said as they reached the apartment door. Gren reached for the handle, it was unlocked.

"Ready," he asked. Alfie rested his hand on one of his pistols and nodded, They went into the apartment, there was no one in the living room. Alfie looked for any signs of a fight or danger.

"Neely," he called stepping around an armchair, "I never expected a lack of anything to worry me so much." Gren nodded peering into the rooms.

"Anything ?"

"No," Gren said. Alfie sighed and walked over to the window, something felt off about it. He looked at the glass and ran his fingers along the sill.

"Grendel," he called.

"What," Gren appeared besides him.

"This window was repaired," he said "and" he removed his hands. Flecks of dried blood were on on it.

"No need to panic," he said though he grimaced. Alfie nodded.

Before.

Neely felt pain snake through her as Neo's slender blade sank into her gut. She gritted her teeth as Neo yanked it free. Neely stumbled back against the wall. One hand pressed to the wound. Neo stepped back as she watched Neely sink to the floor.

_Tell me Neely, _Neo signed _do you believe that your little friends at Beacon will accept you after they learn the truth of who you, what you've done. _

"I don't care," she said, forcing herself to sit up, "I can't keep doing what we've done."

Neo walked forward and stabbed her blade into Neely's hand. She bit down a cry.

_After everything, _Neo signed her eyes flashing red, dark and gold, _you chose vapid children over your own family ? _drawing out her blade.

Neely glanced up her brow slick with sweat. "Those boys showed me a future," she replied, "one that you and Roman can't give me." Neo scowled staking away from her. Neely struggled to her feet, "I'm sorry," she said slamming her bracelets into the window shattering it. Neely said a pray before jumping out of it.

Now.

Alfie and Gren walked into the alleyway under the window, bits of broken glass were scattered under it.

"She must've jumped," Gren said sounding both impressed and stunned. Alfie nodded in agreement.

"She's reckless," he muttered looking at the walls, he saw a bloodied hand print on the bricks.

Before

Neely saw only white and red and felt like her body was on fire after she landed. She touched for the wall, aura blazing. "move" she told herself running down the alley.

"Move," she repeated more strongly as she heard no steps following her.

Now

Alfie lost the trail of blood as they hit the main road.

"Where is the hell do you think she got off to?" Gren said.

"Hopefully somewhere safe." Alfie said. walking out into the sidewalk, when his scroll chirped again. He fished it from his pocket expecting a call from his friends but it was a number he did not know. Alfie opened the message.

"Gren" he said,

"What?"

"Neely sent me a message," he said looking up at his friend. Gren's eyes went wide.

"What does it say?"

Alfie took a breath.

"Dear, Alfie, Gren and Lenox,"

"I'm so sorry, for lying to you for all this time. I never meant to harm you, but well I suppose being a spy working for Roman that was unavoidable. It may not make sense but Roman and Neo are my family. They found me when I was young and kept me safe when no one else did. I wanted to do whatever it took to protect them, but you all just got under my skin. Alfie, Gren and Lenox, you showed me how to fun a life could be, I got to live in a way I didn't think I could ever. I'm sorry for what happened to Lenox. I wish I could've done something to help him. I'm so sorry. Don't look for, there is good chance that I'll be dead before you ever find me,but it's okay that way. I never did deserve the kindness you all showed me.

Goodbye,

Neely. "

Alfie blinked away the mist from his eyes.

"We need to find her," Gren said, his voice calm but firm. Alfie nodded.

"I can track the scroll that sent the letter," he said, "Then we find Neely."

* * *

Neely slumped against the metal container she hid in. She had managed to get her wounds bandaged tightly in gauze, but her gut pulsed with pain as she held the scroll. She had stolen it off a passing dock worker. She wondered what Alfie and Gren thought of it. She wondered if Lenox was alright. Neely smiled sadly.

"It's none of my business," she said aloud. Her right hands bandaged as well fell to her her side.

"Neely," someone called. Neely knew the voice. She struggled to her feet and existed out of the container.

"Hello, Adam" she greeted. The Faunus stood before her with two other white fang members.

"I honestly didn't believe Torchwick's little tag along would bite the hand that feeds," Adam said gruffly. Neely frowned.

"I forgot how charming you are," she said, twisting her good hand, the little shield shuttered to life.

"I was asked to bring you back to Neo," he said, "but I wasn't told to bring you back alive." Neely actually grinned.

"The only good thing about you," Neely said, "is that you tell other how you feel." Adam shrugged.

"How do you want to die, Neely."

"Just make it quick, Taurus," she said, Neely felt a bone deep exhaustion. She was sick of fighting for nothing.

"Gladly," Neely closed her eyes, as the blades clashed. Yet she instead felt the flicker of two new auras. Warm, familiar ones. Neely opened her eyes and saw them. They stood between her and Adam and his white fangs members. Weapons raised protectively.

"Don't lay a hand on our friend," Alfie growled.

"Alfie, Gren" she whispered as her knees gave out.

"Easy," Alfie said catching her, and sank to the pavement with her. His eyes so bright and alive.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Neely only nodded.

"A traitor protecting a traitor," Adam said in disgust, "how unsurprising Grendel Wolf."

"Traitor," Gren spat, "after what your bosses did to my father," angry burned in his eyes, "you don't have the right to lecture me on who is a traitor." Adam rested a hand on his katana.

"Don't worry Gren," he said, "you'll be joining your father soon," the other two white fang stepping forward. Alfie got to his feet.

_Don't _Neely thought. Alfie loosened his blades at them. They ducked out of the way but Gren and Alfie moved faster. Gren caught one under their chin with the butt of his spear and Alfie slammed his fist into the others mask. He caught his blades and jumped back. Adam scowled deepen, but his clothes and hair began to blaze a bright red. Gren's eyes went wide.

"Down," he yelled as Adam ripped his blade free and slashed at them.

"Neely," Alfie called.

Later.

"First they won't leave their room now they missing completely," Weiss sighed as she and Ruby stood in ANGL's empty dorm room. Ruby glanced around the room, there wasn't a clue as to where the pair disappeared to.

"Are you looking for Alfred and Grendel,?" the partners turned to find Russell standing in the hall.

"What if we are?" Weiss replied cooly. Russell shrank back under her icy stare.

"It's just I saw them leave in a hurry earlier," he said.

"Really," Ruby said.

"Yeah, Alfie looked pretty excited about something," Russell told them, "do you think they found Neely?"

"Hopefully," Ruby said.

"Knowing them they probably found more trouble," Weiss said under her breath. Ruby glanced at the room. She really hoped they came back safety before team RWBY had to leave for their mission tomorrow.

* * *

"Do you sense anyone?"

"No."

"Okay then," Gren stood and pushed his barrier out breaking open a hole in the wreckage of shipping containers. Alfie, helped Neely out and Gren trailed out behind them.

"We should be clear to get back to Beacon," Gren said his eyes still a vibrant violet. Alfie nodded.

"You can let go," Neely said breaking from Alfie helping hands.  
"Hey, you're still hurt," he argued. Neely staggered back.

"Why did you two come after me," she asked her head bowed.

"Neely?' Gren said softly.

"Why?" she demanded "I'm a liar, I've been lying to you all for months," she yelled tears streaming down her face, "I've deceived people and killed them, I don't deserve to be saved by you or be your friend."

Alfie and Gren listened as their friends sobbed.

"You're my partner," Alfie said sternly, Neely looked up at him, "whatever lies you've told, whatever horrible things you've done in the past, they're in the past." Alfie's amber eyes were filled with compassion, "I know you, the you who I met that first day at Beacon," he kneeled down, "Neely you've been there with us through all the good and bad this year," Neely couldn't manage to muster up an argument, "you never sold out my brother or Gren or me," he went on, "I'm not saying I understand about you but I do understand that I'm never allowing one of my friend to be taken away from me ever again if I can stop it," Alfie held out his bandaged hand, "you're our friend, our teammates, my partner and we're all going back to Beacon together," Neely took his hand and they stood up together, Neely glanced at Gren.

"Together" he said smiling. Neely smiled at him despite the pain and tears.

"Together," she said and Gren wrapped them back up into a hug. Alfie smiling as they made their way back.

"Are you sure this is safe," Neely asked as they reached Gren's apartment.

"Yep," he said, "my mom and brother are at the hospital right now," he turned on the lights, "plus you look like you need rest and I'm sure the professors and our friends will have questions once we get back."

"Okay," Neely said sitting down on the couch. Gren went into the bathroom to get to the first aid kit. Alfie slumped down on the couch next to her.

"Eventfully day," he said tipping his head back.

"Yeah," she agreed.

* * *

Alfie rolled over in his bed. "Wait," he mumbled, as he hit the floor. Alfie popped up, glancing around Gren's apartment. The afternoon sunlight poured through the windows.

"We're late," he muttered scrambling to his feet, "Gren, Neely!"

"Yeah," Gren said, from the armchair he slept on.

"We need to head back," he said dragging on his shoes, his clothes were in disarray, "to Beacon before the others leave on their missions, we need to warn them to be careful."

"Come on," he said leaping over the couch. Gren stretched out his arms hurrying over to the kitchen. Alfie's fingers just brushed the doorknob when he saw Neely wobbling over to them.

"It's okay if you stay behind," he said," you're still hurt." Neely got a stubborn set to her jaw.

"I'm coming" she said, "remember we stay together." Alfie groaned but a smile touched his lips.

"Fine, but we need to move fast," he said, "let Gren carry you."

"Carry me?" she said unsure. Gren grinned returning from the kitchen holding a bottle and a pill.

"It's some pain med," he told her, "and I'm plenty strong enough to carry you." Neely down the pill and nodded.

"Hurry up," Alfie said running out the door. He didn't doubt that Ruby and the others were talented hunters, but he also knew they were facing an army of White Fang, Roman Torchwick and Neo were awaiting wanted them to fully prepared.

**A long run later.**

Soon the shining towers of Beacon Academy came into view.

"Finally," Alfie exclaimed, he could hear the hum of the Bulkheads, "Please still be here," Alfie pushed his tired body to move towards the runway. Gren kept pace with him even with Neely on his back. Who, thanks to the pill from Gren was acting just the tiniest bit loopy.

"Do the towers also glow like that,?" she asked resting her chin on Gren's shoulder.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used my mom pain meds," he noted with a smile.

"No, no these are great," she replied, "I don't feel a thing."

"That may not be a great thing."

"Hurry," Alfie urged.

Ruby bid farewell to team JNRP, and Oobleck beckoned her team to the airship.

"RUBY!" She turned around at the voice and saw Alfie and Gren running towards her. Ruby began to smile, when she noticed the state they were in. Their clothes were ruffled and cut. Their hair was unkempt and Alfie's eyes were wide and frantic. Ruby was forming a question when she saw the other person peeking over Gren shoulder.

"You found Neely," she called the once missing member of team ANGL wavered at her.

"Yeah we did," Alfie replied coming to a halt before her, He doubled over gasping for air.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"We're alright," Alfie said straightening up.

"I got stabbed," Neely added rather cheerfully.

"You were, what?" Blake asked coming down bulkhead ramp to them. Yang and Weiss also looked at them curiously.

"Listen, we know that you all have been looking into Torchwick," Alfie said bluntly, "since the say at the docks and the night you fought him, and what happened at the dance," Team RWBY looked at them in alarm, but Alfie kept going, "Torchwick is definitely where you're heading,"

"How do you know all that,?" Weiss demanded.

"Lenox and I were looking into someone connected to Torchwick," Gren replied.

"The women you encountered at the dance to be specific," Alfie told her, "but that is another story entirely, right now you have to be careful,"

"Roman's got an army of White Fang on a train," Neely cut in.

"That doesn't sound promising," Yang said.

"Roman?" Blake asked her brow furrowing at Neely. Who simply shrugged before going on.

"Roman's also has got Neo watching his back so be extra careful," her tone took on a more serious edge,

"Neo," Yang said "you mean that pint sized bodyguard ?"

"Yep."

"How do you three know all of this?" Weiss asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Because he told me the plan," Neely went on once more before the boys could speak up.

"He what," Weiss stammered, "Why?'

"It's a long story," Gren interrupted, "but there's no time to explain now but we will once you get back."

"Be on guard," Alfie said, turning back to Ruby.

"I promise," she said confidently, "but what are you three going to be doing well were gone ?"

Alfie smiled tiredly, "Staying out of trouble." Ruby smiled.

"You promise to explain all of this once we get back" she said.

"I will" he said, "once you get down taking Torchwick down.

"Once we've saved the day," Ruby said. Alfie grinned.

"Deal."

"Girls, come along now, adventure awaits," Oobleck called from inside the craft.

"See you soon," Alfie said stepping back.

"See you," Ruby said and walked back up onto the bulkhead with her team. Ruby wavered as they took off. Alfie fell onto the runway once they were out of sight.

"Alfie," Gren and Neely cried, yet he only smiled widely laying on the runway watching the bulkhead become a speck in the sky.

"I'm so freaking tired," he announced "I need a shower, and then a proper meal, then sleep for a week." Gren laughed.

"Agreed."

"Sign me up for that too," Neely said smiling, "Oh, I think I'm bleeding again."

"What," Alfie and Gren yelped, Alfie scrambling to his feet. Gren set her down and they saw blood seeping through the gauze and her flannel shirt.

"Dammit, Neely," Alfie groaned, "tell us, when you're bleeding out," Gren scooped Neely back up gently and they ran for the infirmary.

"I hate running so much," Alfie shout at the top of his lungs. All the students around them, Jaune and his team included watch the peculiar sight, but there was such a joy radiating off the trio that all anyone could do was smile at them.


	27. Chapter 23 - End of Semester

Chapter 23 - End of Semester

"You were lucky the wound was so clean," the nurse said as she stitched up Neely's wound. The one Neo's expert hands have given her.

"How nice to know," Neely winced Gren's happy pill having worn off. The nurse smiled.

"It's good that it missed any of your internal organs," she told Neely, "it should heal up nicely."

"That is good news," Alfie said, he sat at Lenox's bedside. A towel around his shoulders, he and Gren had freshly showered and changed clothes.

"Just make sure to stay away from any stressful activities," the nurse said as she finished up dressing Neely's wounds, "I'll inform your professors to keep you off the sparing list." Neely nodded getting up from the chair carefully.

"See you later, Lenox" Alfie said softly getting up from the chair, "here," he offered an arm for her.

"Thanks," the pair walked back to the dorm where Grendel was.

"All patched up," he asked.

"Yep," Neely lay down on her bed, "I've missed this room." The boys grinned, "but we do have a problem."

"The professors?" Alfie supplied they had run into Professor Goodwitch as they hurried to the infirmary. Luckily the trio had managed a cover story for the moment to ease away from her questions.

"What do we do now?" Gren asked leaning against the desk.

"Are we going to do what you told Ruby," Neely asked. "Not do anything dangerous." Alfie collapsed onto his bed.

"Yes, for now anyway," he told them. "We need to heal up before going off on more witch hunts."

The team settled into a peaceful lull. They caught up on the homework they had badly fallen behind on. Neely took a long nap afterwards and shower afterwards. Alfie smiled as he watched her sleep soundly. Eventually he drifted off with a textbooks on his lap and a pencil in his hand.

"Alfie," Gren said shaking him awake. Alfie jerked into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?"

"Neely's gone missing," Gren said. Alfie groaned.

"Again, already."

Gren loosened a breath, "I was only away for a minute, so she couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

Neely wobbled her way onto the rooftop. She sat there crossed legged watching the darkening sky as Alfie and Gren found her.

"Neely," Alfie said sitting down besides her. "Please don't go missing after you just were done being missing." Neely laughed softly.

"I'll try my best," she said. Alfie nodded looking up at the stars as they blinked into sight. Gren sat down on Neely's other side.

"It's strange being back here," she said. "I never thought I'd be back."

"You are though," Gren said. "Maybe we can't promise it's safe but you're here with us."

"The Queen and Roman are still out there," Neely said softly. "Whatever they're planning it's going to cause everything to go to hell."

"We won't let that happen," Alfie said. "We all have our reasons to keep fighting and as long as we trust each other, we'll stop anyone who threatens our home."

"I've never told you two why I'm doing this," Gren said softly, "I told Lenox, before about my dad."

"Adam called you a traitor," Neely said. He nodded solemnly.

"My father was a leader of the White Fang years ago," He told them. "One day when the leadership's ideology began to shift, they killed him when he refused to go along with them."

Neely gave him a side hug and Alfie a kind smile. Gren smiled.

"I don't think I want revenge but I want to keep my father's dream alive," he said, "A world where the White Fang isn't needed anymore, where Faunus can live their lives happily." The wind brushed them softly before Alfie spoke. He rested his arms out behind him.

"You both already know why I'm doing this," he said, "I want to know why my family was murdered and what happened that night." He glanced up at Remnant's moon. A familiar stirring in his chest. His hand reached for his pendant.

"I wondered who they must've been."

"The truth about your family," Neely pondered.

"You don't have to take about if you don't want to." Alfie told her.

"No," she said, "I want to, after lying for so many years, it will be a nice change." The trio waited in a comfortable silence as Neely built up the nerve to talk.

"I was about eight when I met Neo and Roman," she said. "I don't remember my parents, but those two looked after me." Neely remembered the warm memories, "for a long time I was happy with them, they taught me plenty of things, of course not everything was good."

Pick-pocketing an easy mark, how to hid a weapon and how to be a con artist. Neely never questioned it. "We mostly did small jobs back then, and I was happy with it, even when we did bad things. I just accepted it and moved on, but then we did worse things. I killed someone when I was thirteen. It was the worst moment of my life. but Roman and Neo told me that it would get better and I accepted that. As long as I had them, I was glad to do whatever they wanted." Neely tipped her head back. "We started working for this person the Queen back then and things started to change, we did bigger jobs, and started hoarding as much Dust as we could steal from the Schnees. I pushed to met our new boss but Neo told me to trust her and I did. Then the plan for me to a spy came about and I ended up here." Neely smiled, "and I met all of you." Alfie and Gren smiled at her. "It was the first time I ever had time to think about why I did what I did." Neely sighed, "When Neo told me to kill Lenox, I realized for the first time, that what I wanted wasn't what Roman and Neo wanted." Tears misted up Neely's eyes.

"What is it that you really want ?" Alfie asked kindly.

"A future," she said. "One where I don't have to wander in the shadows killing and fighting for a boss I've never met."

"Sure you're okay being stuck with a nightmare ridden recluse for a leader instead," Alfie teased.

Neely chuckled knocking her shoulder onto his.

"We are a strange group of people," Gren said cheerfully.

"Team ANGL," Neely said, "weird people with tragic pasts working to save the day from a shadowy force."

"Dream team," Alfie said smiling.

Later.

Alfie walked into town the next day, he was finally feeling a little happy. Team ANGL was back in an essence, Neely was safe and the truth was out between the three of them. He decided to finish a project he'd been working on for a while. An early present to Neely. As her bracelets were both pretty trashed. Alfie found the final parts he needed in a weapons' shop that he spent for too much time in. A call from his father got him to leave as it was midday. Alfie thought about meeting up with Sun and Neptune at their internship, Sun had excitedly told them to spin by if possible. It made him smile to think about the normalcy of the idea. With all the scheming and dangers he had missed the fun of being a normal student at Beacon. Naturally as he had happy thought, Alfie forget to actually look out for people. He nearly knocked into someone, lucky he had a semblance to help him out.

"Sorry," Alfie stammered as he steadied himself.

"It's alright," He looked up as he recognized the voice. Cinder Fall, a visiting student for the Vytal Festival, stood before him.

"We meet again," she said with a small grin. Alfie nodded running his hand through his hair.

"I wish I wasn't being such a clumsy person when we do," he said.

"We all have our quirks," Cinder told him, something was familiar about her, but Alfie couldn't place what. "Actually, I could use some help if you're free."

"Sure," Alfie said, "what can I do for you."

"Could you help me get back to Beacon," She asked, "I'm a bit turned around."

"Of course," he replied with a smile, again he felt a stirring inside him as they headed down the street. Alfie would visit Sun later, he made a silent promise to do so.

"I've heard about your brother," Cinder told him, "I'm sorry," Alfie smiled wearily.

"Thank you," he said, "I've been mopping about in the infirmary for so long that I nearly forgot my own way around Vale."

"It's understandable," Cinder said. "We can't help but worry for our siblings."

"You have siblings ?" Alfie inquired. An odd smile formed on on Cinder's lips.

"I had one," she replied. "A little brother."

"What happened ?" Alfie asked averting his eyes. "If you don't mind me asking."

"He went missing one night," she told him in a soft voice. "In an area crawling with Grimm. I hoped he'd found his way to safety but he was young and no one ever found a trace of him."

Alfie nodded, "I know what that feels like," he said. "My older sister, I'm not really sure what happened to her." Cinder nodded he glimpsed the understanding in her eyes. Amber like his own.

"Who knows," Alfie said. "Maybe they both found safety somewhere."

"Has anyone told you how incredibly kind you are, Alfie," Cinder told him. Alfie blushed.

"I try is all."

"Like helping strangers," she asked with a playful grin.

"Something like that."

"And finding your friends ?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah," Alfie said. "I was lucky to find her when I did."

"They say kindness is rewarded," she said, "maybe finding your friend was yours."

Alfie smiled, "It was a great one if that's true."

* * *

"Thank you for the escort," Cinder told Alfie as they reached Beacon. Alfie nodded.

"Anytime," he said.

"I hope your brother wakes up soon," she said.

"So do I," Alfie said as they parted ways. He found his way back to the locker rooms and got to work on his present.

* * *

"What were you doing out with the little brooding recluse," Emerald asked as Cinder found them.

"I was making sure that he didn't hear anything from Qrow's lackey," she said cooly. "It would appear that he isn't a threat to us or my plan."

"So we don't need to set him up for an unfortunate accident," Mercury asked leaning back on the bench he sat on. Cinder saw Alfie's bashful smile and kind eyes.

"No," she told him, "and now that Neely is no longer under Neo's control, we need to be careful how we move." Cinder looked around the campus full of naive children. "We can't afford anymore unexpected turn of events."

Later.

"Welcome back," Neely said from her bed. She sat in shorts and a Beacon t-shirt. Alfie walked in a black gym bag slung around his back and a barley contained smile on his face.

"What have you've been doing all day?" she asked eyeing the bag. Gren took off his headphones and leaned forward in his chair. Alfie set it down on Neely's bed.

"Your bracelets weren't repairable," he told her, unzipping the bag. Neely nodded, her brows furrowing.

"And?"

Alfie grinned at her, such a wonderful sight it was like rays of sun peeking through the clouds after a bad storm.

"A huntress needs weapons," he said. "A very good one needs ones that match them." Alfie pulled out two weapons. Identical in their appearance. They were single edged blades, their surface silvery with threads of blue and purples. They went into braces that looked to attach to their arms and had handles.

"Alfie," she breathed taking them from him. "This is, they're, I can't possibly accept them." They were perfectly balanced in her hands. She could see a place small barrel that ran along the blades end and handles.

"Yes, you can and will," he said. "I put a lot of work into those." Neely clipped one onto her arms. She slashed it slowly, it felt good.

"Alfie, I can't thank you enough" she said.

"You're more than welcome," Alfie said. "There is another feature too." He pointed to the button on the handle. Neely squeezed it and the blade slide back along her arm.

"It makes it less unwieldy." Neely grinned pulled Alfie into a careful hug.

"You are amazing," she told him. Alfie laughed.

"I try," he said as she pulled away.

"You succeed more often then not," Gren told him. He smiled widely at them both.

Alfie blushed.

"So everyone keeps saying," he said bashfully. Neely and Gren laughed, "Hey why don't we go visit Sun and Neptune tomorrow," he suggested. "Since we don't have a mission to go on anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Neely said.

"How about dinner now," Gren asked.

"Dinner sounds good."

Later

_"Alfie, I promise to be right back," she told him putting the pendant around his neck. She disappeared off into the shadows. _

_"Wait," he whimpered the wind whispering in his ears. He staggered back, only this time he didn't. Alfie ran after her, his sister, he ran into the twisting shadows to her. The tree closing in around him like arms trying to hold him tight. _

_"Wait," he yelled pushing against the branches, crawling his way free. Alfie stumbled from the forest into a tunnel, light lining the rocky walls. _

_"Where?" Alfie glanced around, as a pair of white eyes came from one end of the tunnel. He moved back, on the tracks, Alfie looked down. Track ? The white eyes were roaring closer. Alfie's heart thudded in his chest. The rumbling vibrating his bones. _

_"No," he tried to move but his feet sank into the dirt. Alfie threw up his arms as the lights of the train pounced. _

Now.

Alfie sprung up in his bed breathing heavily. His hand wrapped tightly around his pendant as it burned under his touch.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

Alfie still had could feel the rumble of the train under his feet as he and his team went to see Team JNPR off to their mission. They stood in the doors of the bulkhead.

"Hey," Alfie called. Pyrrha noticed them first.

"Hello, strangers," she replied with a smile.

"Off to your mission ?" Gren said as they halted in front of them.

"Yep, off to kick butt and show how great we are," Nora said cheerfully.

"Have fun with that," Neely said.

"You three should try to stay out of trouble," Pyrrha said kindly.

"We've been doing pretty good on that front so far," Alfie replied. He looked at Jaune who was unusually quiet.

"Worried ?" he asked. Jaune shook his head.

"Not about the mission," he replied. "just, has Ruby tried to call you." Alfie shook his head, dread boiling up in his stomach.

"Why?"

"She tried to call me last night and when I tried to contact her today there was just static." Alfie's breath caught in his throat and Jaune noticed it.

"Alfie what's going on ?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure," Alfie answered. "But chances are they found trouble." As if for dramatic effect the sirens began to sound off.

"That isn't good," Gren said wincing.

"We need to go," Jaune said. Alfie nodded climbing onto the bulkhead. He hoped whatever was going on, Team RWBY was safe. Or as safe as they could be.

* * *

Alfie saw the Grimm. They were swarming out around a breach in the ground. Alfie's scar burned as he saw Team RWBY in the thick of it. Nora was first to act as they reached the center of trouble. Alfie glanced at his team before they jumped in to the fray. Alfie threw his weapons, ducking under claws and gore as he sprung up next to Ruby.

"You sure brought a lot of trouble with you," he said with a crooked smile. Ruby smiled, a tired but brave one.

"You know me, danger magnet," she said twirling Crescent Rose into the nearest Grimm. Alfie ordered Gren and Neely to stay sharp. He kept particularly close to Neely to cover her on her wounded side. She was still down a hand and plenty of her mobility. Alfie knew more people arrived and the Grimm grew fewer. Yet, he was focused on what was before him. His friends and the enemy before him.

"Alfie," Gren huffed placing a hand on his leader's shoulder. Alfie loosened a breath.

"Yep," he replied.

"It's over." Alfie smiled crouching down.

"Hooray," he said his eyes finding Neely stood off by herself and watched as Atlas troops taking Roman Torchwick away. A cloak of grief all around her. Alfie pushed himself up. He came to a halt besides her. Silently he took her good hand and squeezed it. Neely squeezed it back.

"I miss him," she muttered. Alfie nodded. Gren standing by them. Team ANGL stood just a little more somber than everyone else.

Later.

"Can we have a normal week," Gren asked as they sat near Lenox's bed. Alfie smiled.

"It would be welcomed." Neely chuckled.

"I actually miss Professor Port's lectures," she said. Alfie agreed, the only thing he needed now was for Lenox to open his eyes.

"Figures we'd find you three in here," Yang's cheerful voice echoed around the infirmary. Alfie wavered at them.

"Our returning heroes," he said. Ruby smiled brilliantly at him.

"We did have help," she said.

"So," Yang said as the team reached them. "You owe us a story." Alfie sighed.

"Let we do," he said. "Mind if we find some place more private." Team RWBY agreed and they made their way into Team ANGL's dorm room.

"Okay," Alfie said. "Here it is." The trio explained their stories to the team. Lenox and Gren's investigation into the troubles in Vale, Neely's past and work as a spy, and Alfie's past.

"A spy!" Weiss exclaimed. "For Torchwick." Neely nodded meekly.

"Was a spy," Alfie defended.

"I'm sorry," Neely said. "I never met to put anyone in danger." She glanced at Blake.

"You did what you thought was right," Blake told her. "I know what it feels like to see the people you care about become something you don't recognize." Neely smiled a little.

"This Queen," Weiss said. "What did you and Lenox actually discover about her."

"Not a whole lot," Gren admitted. "Lenox found out who she was, but he didn't want to tell anyone until he was sure."

"Meaning, Len is the only one who knows their face and maybe their plans," Yang said a meaningful look in her eyes.

"It means that he's in danger," Alfie said. "Neely was suppose to kill him but refused."

"So someone else will be ordered to try," Blake said. Alfie nodded.

"It will harder with General Ironwood's armies here," Weiss said.

"Hopefully but since we will not be apart of the Vytal Festival we can keep guard on him," Neely said.

"So you're definitely will not be in it then ?" Ruby asked.

Alfie smiled, "We're going to talk to Ozpin soon but unless we are in doubles or singles. Then we'll just be on the sidelines cheering you all on."

"Well at least we know that their is another big bad lurking around," Ruby added. "And hopefully you can get into the festival." Ruby grinned. Alfie nodded.

"Also, it nice to know we have extra help with stopping those trying to bring trouble to our home," Blake said.

"The next time something goes array we'll be ready," Gren said. The teams agreed. Alfie hoped that Gren was right, but something in his gut didn't agree.


End file.
